Amar a muerte
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: -Alguna vez pensaste en amar así?, yo no, por eso lo valoro tanto, iría al mismo infierno por ti, Tweek- -esto esta mal...es muy enfermo- (AU,Creek Ze mole)
1. El dia en el que te conoci

Hola, soy yo de nuevo ahora con una nueva historia, (Creek para no perder la costumbre :D) mmmmm...no se me ocurre nada mas por decir, asi que dejare la misma advertencia de siempre

Disclaimer: South park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

South Park, el típico pueblo Montañez donde nunca pasaba nada la vida era aburrida y predecible, eso pensaba Craig Tucker cuando miraba atravez de la ventana del salón del clases, el profesor Garrison explicaba algo sobre literatura o algebra...la verdad no sabía (ni le importaba) el solo contaba los minutos para que la clase terminara y se pudiera largar a su casa a jugar videojuegos o ver Red Racer, cuando por fin la campana de salida se escuchó, todos _-a excepción de Craig-_ guardaron sus cosas con rapidez y se amontonaron para irse (Garrison incluido), Craig se tomó su tiempo y cuando termino el salón ya estaba vacío, salió tranquilamente y vio que en el pasillo lo esperaban sus dos únicos amigos

-diablos Craig! Mi abuela invalida es más rápida que tú!- exclamo Donovan con exageración

-vete a la mierda culón, yo no te pedí que me esperaras-

-como sea...- hablo Token tratando de evitar la "pelea" de sus amigos- es martes ,que haremos el día de hoy?-

-me da igual, yo solo pensaba en irme a casa y ver Red Racer-

-oh, típico de "la abuela Tucker" quedarse en casa a hacer nada-hablo el castaño con gracia

-no sé porque te soporto Clyde-

-ya chicos...el viernes saldremos de vacaciones y yo iré a Italia con mis padres, me gustaría pasar estos últimos días con mis amigos- dijo Black

-cierto! salgamos hoy que somos jóvenes, guapos y que Token es millonario para invitarnos!-

-espera que...-

Fue lo último que pudo decir al afroamericano antes de ser arrastrado junto a Craig por el gran remolino de vitalidad que era Clyde Donovan, ya resignados ambos chicos fueron hasta la zona comercial donde jugaron videojuegos y entraron al cine, al salir de la función Clyde se quejó de tener tanta hambre que "se comería un caballo"

-te tragaste unas palomitas extra grandes, me sorprende que tengas hambre-

-oh mí querido "Fucker"... los chicos en desarrollo debemos comer bien para crecer fuertes y sanos-

-¿bien...y que quieren comer?-pregunto Black mientras miraba los negocios de comida

-me da igual...-contesto el pelinegro

-oh..oh...vamos a Tweak Bross!-

-Tweak bross...imposible, escuche que cerro hace meses por la muerte de los dueños-comento Tucker

-lo volvieron a abrir un par de semanas atrás -dijo Black- al parecer el hijo de los dueños regreso del extranjero, ahora él se encarga del negocio y tiene a un gran repostero francés que hace maravillas, el sitio es popular por sus postres-

-sí, son deliciosos! La semana pasada lleve a Bebe y quedo fascinada con el lugar-

-sí, me paso lo mismo con Nicole- confirmo el chico de color

-entonces es un sitio para llevar novias...yo paso...-

-oh, Craig, no tienes novia porque no quieres! media escuela anda detrás de ti y tu las tratas como si tuvieran sarna-

-son fastidiosas-

-bueno, entonces vamos a Tweak Bross?-hablo Token- tengo antojo de un capuchino y un Tiramisú-

-y yo quiero tarta de frambuesa!-

Sin más que decir Craig se dejó arrastrar _-otra vez-_ por sus amigos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la cafetería y tal como sus amigos le habían dicho a Craig, el lugar parecía completamente remodelado, se veía moderno y distinguido, con una ventana al exterior que mostraba distintos postres de apariencia exquisita el olor a café inundaba el aire invitando a los transeúntes a pasar, se notaba que todo era nuevo e incluso había un letrero en la entrada donde anunciaban que se solicitaba personal _"meseras y repartidor"_ eso decía el anuncio; pasaron al interior de la cafetería el cual era muy acogedor a esas horas de la tarde había varias personas bebiendo café, los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo y esperaron unos minutos para que les tomaran la orden

-¿y...que piensas "Fucker" no es este el lugar perfecto para conquistar a cualquier chica?-

-habla por ti...a mí no me interesan las idiotas que tenemos por compañeras, son lloronas y muy cursis-

-bueno...cuando te enamores no dirás lo mismo Craig-

-no jodas Token, también eres del "club cupido" de Clyde?-

-no, es solo que...-

-ugh...Buenas tardes bienvenidos a Tweak Bross; ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

La plática de los amigos fue cortada por la llegada del mesero, un chico de unos veintitantos años de ojos verdes con unas ligeras ojeras, cabello dorado y cuerpo muy delgado

-yo quiero tarta de frambuesa con un moka muy dulce!-

-y yo un capuchino con un tiramisú, por favor-

-ugh…ok…-dijo el chico rubio mientras anotaba en su libreta- ¿y para ti?-

Se refirió al pelinegro que se encontraba viéndolo fijamente en silencio, después de unos minutos así el mesero empezó a sentirse incómodo con la penetrante del menor, tanto que empezó a temblar ligeramente

-perdone a nuestro amigo -hablo el alegre castaño- tiene una especie de retraso mental y se bloquea, pero no muerde!-

-¿Craig te sientes bien?- pregunto Black

-no-

Fue todo lo que dijo Tucker, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería sin dar más explicaciones dejando a sus amigos pensativos, camino hasta su casa sin detenerse, entro y paso por la sala donde sus padres y hermana veían televisión

-buenas noches Craig, vas a cenar?-

Paso de largo sin contestarle a su madre, la cual al ver la nula respuesta de su hijo le levanto el dedo _-como siempre acostumbraban-_ el adolescente se fue directo hasta su recamara y cerró la puerta, una vez allí se recostó en la cama viendo hacia el techo, procesando lo que había pasado en la cafetería, ese mesero rubio...cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó que le daría un ataque al corazón, era muy guapo...estaba encantado con él, nunca, nunca había visto a alguien como él...Craig Tucker no podía creérselo, se había enamorado a primera vista

oo00oo

-¿que te paso ayer en la cafetería?- pregunto algo preocupado Token por su amigo

-nada- contesto simplemente el pelinegro -estaba cansado y quise ir a casa

-bueno...pues te perdiste de unos postres exquisitos, yo lo repetí tres veces-

Craig dejo que Clyde siguiera con su habladuría mientras él pensaba en que tenía que regresar a esa cafetería, quería volver a ver esos ojos verdes y cabello dorado, planeaba hacerlo eso misma tarde sin embargo no contaba con que a mitad del descanso el gordo de Eric Cartman lo molestaría y el como el chico irritable de quince años que era no lo aguantaría, golpeo al culón de Cartman hasta sacarle la sangre de la nariz, eso le causo que sus últimas tardes antes de vacaciones las pasara en detención con el señor Mackey vigilándolo, lo cual frustraba sus planes y eso lo molestaba más; por las noches Craig había empezado a tener sueños...bastante subidos de tono con respecto al rubio, soñaba que besaba su piel desnuda y acariciaba su cabello dorado, tocaba cada centímetro de esa blanca piel con sus labios y que lo hacia llegar al orgasmo...cada vez que despertaba _-con su respectiva erección-_ no dejaba de pensar en que definitivamente tenía que hacer suyo a ese hombre

Era sábado por la mañana, lo que significaba que oficialmente ya estaba de vacaciones y el pelinegro tenía planeado lo que haría ese día; lo primero fue ir a despedirse de Token en el aeropuerto, después de eso salió junto con Clyde que no paraba de quejarse sobre que su padre lo estaba obligando a trabajar en la zapatería durante sus vacaciones, era casi medio día cuando el azabache llego hasta la zona comercial del centro, con paso firme se dirigió hasta la cafetería Tweak Bross y al entrar al local busco con su mirada cierta melena rubia, cuando la encontró justo detrás de la barra fue hacia el

-ack!..Hola, bienvenido a Tweak Bross en ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-vengo por el anuncio de afuera, sobre el empleo de repartidor-

-¿ugh...ok...cuántos años tienes?-

-15 años...pero antes de que te niegues, no creo que haga falta ser mayor de edad para repartir pastelillos, conozco toda la ciudad y puedo ir rápidamente a cualquier punto con mi bicicleta-

El barista se quedó mudo ante la seguridad con la que hablaba el ojiazul, su voz parecía tan fuerte y madura como la de un adulto además parecía muy serio y responsable...y de verdad necesitaba un repartidor con urgencia

-ugh...bueno, estarás a prueba estos tres primeros días, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Craig, Craig Tucker-

-yo...yo soy Tweek Tweak, ven te presentare a los otros empleados-

El joven Tweak abrió la pequeña puerta de la barra dándole acceso al pelinegro, el cual se felicitaba mentalmente por haber conseguido el empleo, ahora que tenía el trabajo podría estar cerca del rubio, conocerlo mejor y conquistarlo; su plan era todo un éxito...llegaron hasta la parte trasera del local donde había dos chicas vestidas de meseras, estas dejaron de chismear para ver al rubio

-ugh…chicas, el será nuestro nuevo repartidor su nombre es Craig Tucker, Craig ellas son nuestras meseras, Chiara y Ross-

-mucho gusto!- respondieron ambas al unísono, con un sonrojo tonto en las mejillas

-y donde esta...-

La pregunta del rubio quedo al aire cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente, de ella salió la figura alta de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, tenía ojeras y el rastro de una ligera barba

-Tweek, ven a ver esto...-se detuvo cuando vio un nuevo rostro- ¿Quién es el?-pregunto con un marcado acento francés-

-ack!...él es el nuevo repartidor, su nombre es Craig-

-¿no es muy pequeño aun?- pregunto el hombre mirándolo fijamente, cosa que molesto a Craig-

-no creo que se necesite mucha ciencia para repartir pasteles-

-Craig, él es nuestro chef repostero-interrumpió Tweek- su nombre es Christophe DeLorne-

El castaño extendió su mano como un saludo formal, Craig lo correspondió por pura cortesía, aunque la verdad ese hombre la había caído mal a primera vista, después de otros formalismos más con respecto al trabajo, su sueldo y esas cosas Craig paso a formar parte del grupo de Tweak Bross, que aunque el no lo supiera, estaba marcando su propio destino.

* * *

bueno, eso es todo (por hoy) obviamente este fic será de mas de un capitulo, no se cuantos, pero ya veremos

Sayonara!


	2. Descubrimiento

Hola a todo al mundo! yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta sensual historia; gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les aclare algunas de sus dudas

Disclaimer: South Park es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a Muerte**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Craig había comenzado a trabajar en el cafe Tweak Bross y desde que estaba allí había hecho mucho más que solo repartir los postres que le encargaban, en esos par de días había descubierto que Tweek próximamente cumpliría veintiséis años, que le tenía fobia a los gnomos, tomaba mucho café y pastillas tranquilizantes porque era increíblemente nervioso, amaba profundamente a sus difuntos padres (a los que tenía en una fotografía al lado de la caja registradora) que hablaba francés y alemán porque había pasado varios años en Europa, en lugares como Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia...donde había conocido al _bastardo_ francés de Christophe, al joven de quince años de verdad le irritaba ese hombre; no porque le hubiera dicho o echo algo directamente, si no porque le molestaba que pasara tiempo con el rubio, en las ocasiones que había poca clientela en el café, el francés le enseñaba al rubio a preparar postres y eso a veces les tomaba toda la tarde, además le fastidiaba cuando las manos de ambos se rozaban mientras preparaban la masa de los pastelillos o los contactos visuales que mantenían por varios segundos, pero él era Craig tucker, y Craig Tucker no se dejaba intimidar por eso, hasta había hecho un plan con el cual "avanzar" más hacia Tweek

 _La hora de la salida era a las ocho de la noche, las primeras en irse eran las meseras, el mismo, después tenía entendido que se iba el jodido francés, y al final se quedaba Tweek a hacer las cuentas del día, pues bien, el plan de Craig consistía en esperar al rubio fuera de la cafetería (escondido en un lugar estratégicamente ubicado a modo que no parezca acoso, sabia lo nervioso que era Tweek) y encontrarlo "casualmente" para acompañarlo a su casa, tal vez y con suerte lo invitaría a pasar, pero no esperaba llegar a tanto en una sola noche, así que con acompañarlo y platicar con él estaría bien_

La hora de la salida llego, ya tal como Craig tenía previsto; primero se fueron las meseras, después salió el y se ocultó detrás de un local de donas que le daba una vista directa a la cafetería sin ser visto el, espero a que el francés saliera, pero se tardó demasiado...pasaban de las ocho y media y Christophe aun no salía de la cafetería, el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto y estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir al castaño y al rubio, Craig se quedó en su lugar mirando como los mayores tomaban el mismo camino

-ese hijo de perra...-

Susurro el azabache entre dientes, gracias a Christophe su plan había fracasado, aun así decidió seguirlos en su bicicleta (a una distancia prudente, claro) esperaba que en algún punto el camino de ambos se separara y pudiera abordar a su jefe, pero tras pasar unas calles el francés saco unas llaves y ambos se adentraron a una misma casa, Craig miraba la casa donde se habían metido los mayores, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus labios se formaba una mueca de disgusto

-¿pero qué diablos?-

¿Acaso eran compañeros de casa? ¿Solo era una visita casual? ¿Estaban teniendo sexo? fueron las preguntas que se hizo a sí mismo el joven por un momento, y definitivamente él no era de los que se quedaban con la duda...dejo su bicicleta tras los arbustos de una casa vecina y salto la cerca del patio trasero de la casa del francés, se agacho sigilosamente hasta llegar a una ventana abierta donde pudo espiar atravez de la ventana, se veía hacia la sala, el francés estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y cambiando los canales de la televisión con indiferencia, después entro el rubio con una ropa mucho más cómoda y una taza de café

 _"al parecer si viven juntos...demonios"_

Pensó el pelinegro con suma molestia, siguió en la ventana viendo que más podía descubrir, vio como el castaño apagaba la televisión y dirigía su mirada seria hacia Tweek que lo miraba de la misma forma

 _"ojala tengan una GRAN pelea y se separen"_

Pensó con cierta malicia el adolescente, ya dando por hecho que si Vivian juntos era porque son pareja

-Tweek...sé que estas molesto- empezó el francés- pero trata de entenderme, no puedo rechazar este trabajo-

-¿porque no? ahora tienes un trabajo conmigo en la cafetería, sé que tenemos ciertos problemas financieros, pero son cosas que podemos arreglar sin que tengas que hacer tus _otros_ trabajos-

-lo sé, pero Gregory me lo pidió como un favor personal, y sabes que le debo muchos favores-

-y si Gregory te pide que te tires por un risco ¿lo harías?- comenzó a exaltarse el rubio

-Tweek...cálmate, por favor-

-¿cómo quieres que me calme?, ese trabajo tuyo es muy peligroso! Podrían...podrían matarte en cualquier momento- dijo comenzando a sollozar

El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, Christophe se sentó junto a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos

-cálmate, no va a pasarme nada, estaré bien como siempre...y regresare contigo-

El francés retiro las manos de Tweek de su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura, Tweek cedió ante los besos de su novio y comenzaron a besarse, primero con ternura y después con mas pasión, el mayor empezó a colar sus manos bajo la ropa de Tweek, el cual se dejaba acariciar por las expertas manos del francés, hacia un par de semanas que no tenían nada de intimidad, y de verdad sentía que la necesitaba

Desde la ventana Craig veía la escena con completa furia...ese francés hijo de puta estaba a punto de cogerse a SU Tweek! Eso no pasaría si podía evitarlo, se retiró de la ventana y en el jardín busco una piedra regularmente grande, fue hasta donde su bicicleta y se subió a ella, le dio vuelta a la casa de Tweek y para su suerte la calle estaba sola, y lanzo la piedra destrozando una ventana en el segundo piso de la casa de la pareja, pedaleo rápidamente su bicicleta para darse a la fuga y no se detuvo hasta que llego a su casa

-donde mierdas estabas Craig! son casi las diez de la noche-

La voz de su padre fue lo primero que escucho al llegar a casa, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él y lo ignoro mientras le levantaba el dedo medio y se retiraba a su habitación

-Craig! Ven acá!- grito enojado Thomas Tucker

El chico azoto la puerta de su cuarto y la cerro con llave, no tenía ganas de ver ni oír a nadie y se puso sus audífonos para reproducir cualquier música hasta quedarse dormido

oo00oo

Era un nuevo día en el trabajo y todo parecía ir normal...para su suerte, Craig era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, y no se le notaban las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara al chef repostero cada vez que estaba cerca de Tweek, el día transcurrió de forma regular hasta que en la tarde después de regresar de una entrega Craig se encontró con unos rostros conocidos en la cafetería

-oh, no- menciono con su voz indiferente

-Craig! Hola!-

Clyde gritaba desde su asiento, agitando sus brazos escandalosamente para ser visto, a su lado se encontraba Bárbara, su novia, que solo se limitaba a sonreír divertida

-diablos, me gustaría nunca haberte conocido-

-que malo eres, ¿se supone que esa es tu actitud con los clientes? ¿dónde está tu sonrisa? te acusare con tu jefe-

-vete a la mierda, gordo-

-ack!...Craig, no deberías hablarle así a los clientes-

La voz de Tweek le dio al pelinegro una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda, hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una grosería frente a él, jodido Clyde que lo sacaba de sus casillas, Tweek se acercó hasta la mesa de Clyde y Bebe disculpándose por las palabras de su repartidor

-jeje no hay ningún problema - dijo la chica rubia- así es Craig Tucker, el chico malo y rompecorazones de toda la escuela-

-además aunque diga que me odia, sé que me considera su mejor amigo, verdad "súper mejor amigo"- dijo Clyde retándole con la mirada a decir otra grosería mas frente a su jefe

 _"que marica Craig, no puedes decir groserías o te corre tu jefe"_

-así es...súper mejor amigo- Craig miro severamente a Clyde que solo sonrió con exagerado optimismo

 _"me las vas a pagar gordo, culón"_

-Jesucristo, como sea, Craig necesito que entregues otro pedido ven por la dirección-

El pelinegro se retiró detrás del rubio rumbo a la barra para que le diera el siguiente encargo, mientras veía al rubio escribirle la dirección pensó en decir algo a modo de disculpa por decir malas palabras en su trabajo (no por haber insultado a Clyde, él _amaba_ insultar a Clyde) solo no quería quedar como un mal educado frente a Tweek

-lo siento por mi vocabulario de hace un momento-dijo desviando la mirada

-ugh, no sabía que eran tus amigos...ese chico viene con su novia al menos una vez a la semana, lo considero un cliente frecuente y por eso no quería que lo molestaras-

-no era mi intención, pero Clyde puede llegar a ser muy "desesperante" no sé cómo Bebe lo soporta-

-amor, supongo; el día que encuentres a la chica adecuada lo entenderás-

-o tal vez al chico adecuado-

Tweek dejo de escribir y levanto la mirada el pelinegro lo miraba penetrantemente, como queriendo ver más allá de su alma, esa mirada del menor lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y desnudo, ¿cómo era posible que un chico de quince años mirara con esa intensidad?

-aun eres muy joven para decir que preferencias tienes-

-las chicas son lindas pero no las soporto, prefiero a los chicos lindos...y rubios- dijo el menor siendo tan directo como siempre

-la tarta esta lista!-

La voz de Christophe interrumpió -para molestia de Craig y "alivio" de Tweek- la extraña atmosfera que se estaba formando en esa platica, el rubio fue por la tarta para entregársela al menor junto con la dirección al momento de dársela a Craig, el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y rozo sugestivamente sus manos con las del mayor, cosa que sonrojo a Tweek e hizo que desviara la mirada

 _"ack! qué demonios le pasa a la juventud de hoy en día, son unos precoces, yo no descubrí que era gay hasta después de los veinte años...aunque si tuviera quince años posiblemente me hubiera sentido atraído hacia Craig, es guapo y tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo...si fuera un adolescente estaría estúpidamente enamorado de Craig Tucker"_

-¿en qué piensas, petit?-pregunto su pareja, que se encontraba tras el

-ugh...en nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-estas mirando la puerta como si estuvieras hipnotizado-

-ah...yo...yo solo necesito café!-

Se apartó del francés y fue hasta la cafetera dándole la espalda, que demonios estaba pensando; Craig solo tenía quince, era un niño a comparación de él, tal vez eran sus hormonas alteradas después de semanas sin sexo (hubiera tenido una buena sesión la noche anterior si un jodido bastardo no le hubiera roto la ventana de su casa)

Por su parte Christophe seguía viendo hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes había salido Tucker, él no era ningún estúpido, desde hace días se había dado cuenta que el adolescente miraba de forma especial a su novio, y pudo notar como aprovecho para rozar sus manos antes de salir, pero a sus veintiocho años no se iba a rebajar a tener una pelea con un quinceañero hormonal, además amaba y confiaba en Tweek más que nadie, estaba seguro de que su "petit blonde" jamás lo traicionaría, mucho menos con un niño

 _"eso sería muy enfermo, y Tweek no es capaz de hacerlo"_

Pensó eso y regreso a la cocina a terminar de hornear los pastelillos que tenía pendientes.

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos luego...

Sayonara!


	3. Algunos problemas

Hola de nuevo a las y los lectores de este fic, les traigo la tercera parte de esta sensual historia, gracias a aquellos que dejan sus Reviews, aunque no lo crean, no solo me inspiran, si no que me ayudan a darle un camino a la trama y a contestar preguntas que tal vez tengan, de verdad, son de mucha ayuda

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Tweek y Christophe se encontraban recostados en su amplia cama matrimonial, se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban al otro, el castaño se quitó la camisa rápidamente dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen, adornado con algunas cicatrices de sus anteriores trabajos, su cuerpo era el de un atractivo hombre próximo a sus veintinueve años, algo que de verdad le gustaba a Tweek, que no tardo en acariciar ese pecho en el que había dormido tantas veces, después de semanas sin sexo el rubio por fin pensó que se podría desahogar, usualmente mantenía una vida sexual muy activa con su novio, pero desde que llegaron a South Park y él tuvo que hacerse cargo del funeral de sus padres y después de la cafetería no había tenido intimidad con su pareja todo la tristeza del funeral y el estrés de remodelar la cafetería lo habían tenido estresado (además tenía que mantener el luto por respeto a la casa de sus padres) pero ya consideraba que había pasado suficiente tiempo , y esa noche era perfecta para tener sexo, ya que la cafetería estaría cerrada al día siguiente

El teléfono del francés comenzó a sonar y vibrar de forma ruidosa sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, ambos pararon automáticamente de besarse al reconocer de quien era el tono de la llamada entrante

-¿ngh...contestaras?-

-solo será un momento-

El francés se quitó de encima del rubio y tomo el teléfono para contestar

-¿Gregory?...mierda, llamas en mal momento...sí, claro...-

El rubio veía como su novio salía de la habitación para seguir hablando con el inglés, esas pláticas duraban varios minutos y sabía lo que estaban tratando...sabía que Christophe volvería a realizar un trabajo más para Gregory...no, no Christophe Delorne, más bien _Ze mole_ ; como llamaban a Christophe en los barrios bajos, de verdad odiaba ese apodo, cada vez que lo escuchaba tenía el temor constante de que algo le pasaría y no volvería a verlo nunca más, creyó que si se quedaban en South Park el francés se adaptaría a una vida tranquila y segura, pero al parecer Christopher nunca dejaría de ser un mercenario, y nunca dejaría de ponerse en riesgo, nunca dejaría de ser _Ze mole…_

El castaño regreso a su habitación ya habiendo terminado su llamada, y miro a los ojos de Tweek con una mirada seria

-Gregory vendrá pronto...quiere que lo ayude con un problema en Marruecos-

-ya es oficial que aceptaste su trabajo, ngh-

-es importante, te prometo que será la última vez-

-eso dijiste en Francia-la voz de Tweek sonaba con cierto reproche

-Tweek...no quiero tener esta discusión otra vez-

-yo tampoco-

El rubio se cubrió completamente con las mantas y le dio la espalda al castaño, Christophe entendía el enojo de Tweek, pero él tenía sus motivos personales para aceptar la misión de Gregory; suspiro resignado ante la actitud de su novio y prefirió no decirle nada más al respecto, prefirió dejarlo descansar para que se le pasara el enojo y hablar más tranquilos al día siguiente, aunque eso prácticamente arruinaba su noche perfecta

" _pero en un futuro él lo entenderá completamente y me perdonara"_

Pensó con cierto alivio el castaño

oo00oo

Un nuevo día nació en el frio pueblo de South Park, Craig se encontraba en su habitación alimentando a su cobayo, Stripes, ese día la cafetería Tweak Bross no abría por lo cual todos los empleados tomaban su descanso, Craig no había planeado hacer nada especial ese día con Token estaba fuera del país y el gordo de Clyde estaba trabajando en la zapatería de su padre, no tenía con quien más juntarse, bueno si tenía, podía ir con Jimmy, Damien, Kevin, Jason o cualquier otro de sus conocidos, pero no es como que el pelinegro deseara la compañía de otras personas, el prefería quedarse en su casa jugando videojuegos o viendo un maratón de Red Racer

-Craig, Ruby, bajen a desayunar!-

La voz de su madre se dejó oír desde el primer piso, Craig dejo algunos trocitos de fruta a su cobayo y bajo a desayunar a paso lento, cuando llego al comedor su hermana ya estaba allí comiendo su cereal, Craig se juntó a ella y su madre a los pocos minutos se les unió su padre y empezaron a desayunar en silencio hasta que Thomas Tucker hablo

-¿cómo vas en tu trabajo Craig?-

-bien-

-si me hubieras dicho que querías trabajar te hubiera conseguido un trabajo en el bar de tu tío Skeeter o en la oficina de correos-

-estoy bien donde estoy-contesto secamente, odiaba cuando su padre se entrometía en su vida

-una cafetería que vende pastelitos es algo muy marica- comento Thomas con su voz tan rígida como siempre

-soy el repartidor papá, no una mesera-

-aun así...eh escuchado que el hijo del difunto Richard vive con el repostero francés que también le ayuda en la cafetería-

-dos hombres viviendo juntos no significa nada, Thomas-intervino por primera vez Laura

-conocí a ese chico Tweek, cuando era un niño, siempre estaba temblando tras las faldas de su madre, era muy sobreprotegido por ella y por Richard, y ahora vive con otro hombre, no me sorprendería que fuera un marica, siempre lo ha parecido-

-¿y eso te molesta?- pregunto Craig apretando los puños bajo la mesa

-es asqueroso y antinatural, los hombres deben ser parejas con las mujeres; lo dice dios y lo dice la ley-

-eso es muy retrograda y homofóbico- Craig empezó a irritarse con rapidez

-¿homofóbico? solo digo la verdad, trabajar con esos homosexuales podría afectarte Craig, será mejor que consigas un trabajo en otro lugar-

-me gusta mi trabajo actual, punto-

-¡!pues a mí no me gusta ese lugar para ti!- sentencio el hombre alzando la voz

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa golpeando las palmas de sus manos en ella, miro a su padre directo a los ojos retándole con la mirada, Craig lucia de verdad muy intimidante, pero Thomas lo era aún más

-Craig, siéntate y termina tu desayuno-

Hablo su madre tratando de bajar la tensión que se había formado en el comedor, hasta Ruby había dejado de masticar su cereal y el silencio era muy pesado, Craig tomo su tazón de cereal y algunas frutas y salió del comedor

-terminare de desayunar con Stripes...-

Fue lo único que dijo mientras subía por las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación, una vez allí dejo el tazón sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su cama, había perdido el apetito gracias a su padre y sus comentarios homofóbicos...ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tomado en cuenta que diría su familia cuando se enteraran que estaba enamorado de otro hombre (y mayor de edad) desde niño había visto como su padre criticaba a los "malditos gays" y eso no le había importado, Craig pensaba que a él le gustaban las niñas - _sí, eran lindas_ \- pero cuando vio a Tweek por primera vez supo que no había sentido nada igual antes, sabía que era amor y no curiosidad o las hormonas, Craig sabía que estaba enamorado de Tweek y eso ahora podría ser un problema

oo00oo

Al día siguiente Craig llego a la cafetería en su bicicleta de forma normal, las meseras ya se encontraban limpiando las mesas para empezar a recibir a los primeros clientes del día, el azabache las saludo de la misma forma casual y fría de siempre, fue directo hasta la barra donde se encontraba Tweek con un semblante serio muy poco usual en una persona tan nerviosa como el

-buenos días- saludo el menor

-buenos días, Craig-

Contesto el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su café, una sonrisa que para Craig se veía muy falsa y carente de emoción, se preguntaba si Tweek había discutido con el francés _hijo de perra_ de Christophe

-¡Tweek, ven un momento!-

Y precisamente el francés llamo a su novio desde la cocina, de inmediato el ojiverde fue a ver para que lo necesitaba, después de cruzar la puerta hacia la cocina Craig se quedó analizando la relación que mantenía esa pareja

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que solo son amigos o socios, se trataban solo como eso y no parecían tener nada más, pero el mismo Craig los había visto en la Intimidad de su casa y había confirmado que eran pareja - _muy a su pesar_ \- pensó después en la homofobia no solo de su padre, si no la de todo el pueblo en general, el homosexualismo era aún un tema tabú en South Park y los pocos valientes que se atrevían a mostrarse, eran señalados y discriminados, como el gran gay Al, al que incluso le habían quitado su licencia de guía explorador – _porque podría ser "mala influencia" para los niños_ -, Craig había escuchado rumores de otros que posiblemente eran gay pero nadie lo confirmaba (como el señor Stotch o su profesor, el señor Garrison) incluso en su mismo curso se rumoraba que Kenny era bisexual, eso no le constaba solo porque lo había dicho el seboso de Cartman, y desde los diez años ya no creía todo lo que el _"fuertecito"_ decía, pero fueran rumores o no, lo cierto es que la gente de South Park era aún muy " _tradicionalista"_ y no veían muy bien la homosexualidad, el joven Tucker se preguntó si aún Christophe no estuviera estorbando en su camino con Tweek

 _¿El seria lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar su amor por otro hombre frente a su padre y todo el pueblo?_

Craig estuvo meditando esa pregunta en su cabeza el resto del día, hasta que la tarde llego, había solo un par de clientes en la cafetería y las meseras hablaban en la barra sobre tonterías que a Craig no le importaban, el prefería mirar de reojo al rubio tembloroso acomodar los pastelillos sobre el mostrador, veía los mechones dorados de su cabello caer libremente por su nuca, sentía unas ganas inmensas de acariciar ese cabello y besar ese delgado cuello que lucía con gracia unas cuantas pecas en él, veía también su espalda ligeramente ancha sin exagerar, sus delgadas caderas y su bien formado trasero…

Una mano apretó ligeramente el hombro del chico haciéndolo girar su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada severa de Christophe sobre el

-¿qué miras Tucker?-pregunto con voz baja usando su marcado acento francés

-¿tengo que responder? la vista es algo muy natural, ¿no?- contesto también con una voz baja, como si fuera una plática solo de ellos dos

-eres un mocoso muy cínico, ¿cierto?-

-gracias por el cumplido, señor-

-de nada niño, y como sé que también eres muy inteligente te lo voy a decir de esta manera...Tweek es mío-

-¿enserio? ¿Porque no le pones una correa de una vez?-

-lo hice una vez...y se veía excitante-sonrió con burla el mayor ante la furiosa mirada de Craig

El sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería, en la puerta se encontraba un hombre atractivo de porte distinguido y refinado, las mujeres se quedaron fascinadas cuando lo vieron cruzar la puerta, su perfecto cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos azules y el rostro de un adonis, además se notaba como alguien de mucha clase, Gregory Fields de Yardale acababa de llegar a South Park.

* * *

y pues bien, esto fue todo en el tercer capitulo, ok...la escena del principio talvez parezca frustrante o que esta "de mas" pero créanme que hasta esa escena es importante en la historia, y eso de que Skeeter es el tío de Craig mas o menos me lo invente, tengo el Headcanon de que Thomas y Skeeter son hermanos o parientes es que se parecen mucho, además según leí Red es la hija de Skeeter y se dice que ella es prima de Craig... bueno, sin mas que decirles

Sayonara!


	4. Una historia de amor

Hola gente lectora, les traigo ahora el cuarto capitulo de esta historia y les agradezco a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus Reviews, de verdad me da mucho gusto leerlos y saber que es lo que esperan de la historia, bueno, sin mas los dejo con la historia

 **Disclaimer:** South park y sus personajes pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías fujoshis

* * *

 **Amar a Muerte**

Tweek Tweak desde niño siempre había sido alguien muy singular, era muy nervioso, bebía demasiado café y tenía una imaginación muy activa, era considerado como un "raro" por el resto de sus compañeros y solo por esto no tenía muchos amigos, de manera que pasaba mucho tiempo en soledad, como una forma de terapia y para evitar sentirse solo , Tweek empezó a pintar y a dibujar, los años pasaron y gracias a su esfuerzo y talento Tweek fue elegido -entre decenas de chicos de Colorado- para ser un alumno de intercambio en la universidad de Londres; fue así como el joven Tweek de apenas diecinueve años se encontró solo en un país completamente extraño, al principio se sentía triste por la falta de sus amorosos padres y la nostalgia que le causaba recordar su pequeño pueblo, pero al paso de las semanas sus pinturas "extrañas" llamaron la atención de alguien, y una de las tantas tardes que se quedaba pintando a solas en el salón recibió su visita

-tienes un estilo bastante peculiar-

-ack!...lo siento, no sabía que había alguien más en el salón-

-no te disculpes, la verdad es que ya había visto algunos de tus trabajos y me parecen buenos-

-gracias...soy Tweek, Tweek Tweak-

-lo sé, mi nombre es Gregory Fields-

los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar ese apellido, sabía que la familia Fields era muy rica; y era una de las que más aportaba dinero a la universidad, prácticamente el 60% de esa universidad pertenecía a la familia Fields, también había oído que uno de los jóvenes herederos asistía a esa universidad, pero nunca lo había visto en persona, y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente podía comprobar que todo lo que se decía de él era cierto, Gregory era la representación de un príncipe y caballero ingles

-ugh...mu..mucho gusto señor!-

-eh? no tienes que llamarme así, solo llámame Gregory, puedo llamarte Tweek?-

-claro, si!-

Después de esa tarde una amistad creció entre ambos jóvenes, al principio pasaban las tardes hablando de artes y la pintura de Tweek, después el inglés presento a Tweek con el resto de sus amistades, entre ellas, un huraño francés que era uno de los amigos de la infancia de Gregory

-mira Tweek, te presento a Christophe Delorne; es francés, asiste a una academia militar, es ateo y fuma como un desquiciado-

-vete a la mierda, marica inglés-

-ugh...mucho gusto-saludo tímidamente el rubio americano

Cuando los ojos del castaño se dirigieron a Tweek y sus miradas chocaron, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, se sentía intimidado por la presencia tan imponente del francés, pero también sentía una extraña curiosidad hacia él, según lo que el inglés le había dicho a Tweek - _en extrema confidencia_ \- Christophe era un mercenario, y era quien se encargaba de los tratos peligrosos de la familia Fields en los barrios bajos, _Ze mole_ , era el nombre con el que le llamaban, para el asustadizo rubio esa fue suficiente información, y las primeras semanas después de conocerse mantenía cierta distancia con el castaño

-¿me temes?-

Le pregunto una vez el francés mientras se servía un trago de whiskey, cuando ambos se habían encontrado en casa de Gregory por casualidad

-ack! no!...yo solo...es demasiada presión-

-cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar compararte con los conejos-sonrió el francés- tiemblas mucho y luces adorable-

Tweek se sonrojo por esas palabras, nunca le habían dicho que era "adorable" - _y mucho menos otro hombre-_ hasta donde el ojiverde sabia él era heterosexual, pero la presencia de Christophe lo ponía muy nervioso, además, tenía una sonrisa encantadora

-¿entonces...que piensas de mí?-

Pregunto el francés acercándose demasiado al rubio, haciendo el espacio personal algo inexistente, el labio inferior de Tweek temblaba sin que pudiera decir nada, estaba casi al borde del colapso por los nervios, Christophe no espero por una respuesta y beso los labios del más bajo, ese fue el primer beso que marcaria el inicio de una relación apasionada y larga, cuando Gregory se enteró de la relación de sus mejores amigos no hizo más que apoyarlos incondicionalmente

Después de un año de formalizar su relación las cosas iban bien para Tweek, hasta que una noche la llamada de Gregory desde el hospital rompió su burbuja de seguridad, al parecer _Ze mole_ , había tenido una pelea en un barrio peligroso de Alemania, le dieron tres puñaladas que casi lo matan y apenas pudo ser salvado, desde ese día Tweek vio el trabajo de su pareja como demasiado peligroso, y empezó a sentir un miedo increíble por perderlo, cada vez que Gregory buscaba a _Ze mole_ Tweek temía por Christophe

oo00oo

Craig pedaleaba lentamente su bicicleta, eran apenas las siete de la tarde y había salido antes del trabajo por una visita que Tweek y el bastardo de Christophe habían recibido, al pelinegro le resulto muy extraño cuando el rubio -con cierta tensión en su voz- les dijo que podían tomarse la tarde libre, porque el café cerraría temprano, sin más que decir Craig se fue a perder el tiempo a cualquier lugar antes que llegar a su casa; desde la ligera discusión que había tenido con su padre el día anterior se sentía cierta tensión en su casa que prefería evitar, así que estaciono su bicicleta en un árbol cerca del lago Stark y se recostó en una banca cercana para fumar un cigarrillo, mientras veía el cielo y pensaba en Tweek

 _"casi once años de diferencia de edad, tiene novio, ambos somos hombres..."_

Craig se preguntaba como había llegado a meterse en semejante lio, el que amaba las cosas simples y la monotonía de la vida nunca pensó que algo como el amor afectaría de tal forma su vida; pero desde la primera vez que vio los ojos verdes de Tweek se sintió atrapado por él, nunca había creído en algo tan "estúpido" como el amor a primera vista, pero ahora le parecía tan real, su vida había cambiado completamente desde que conoció a Tweek y algo dentro de él le decía que era amor

 _"si pudiera hacerlo a mi manera, lo tomaría y lo llevaría lejos de aquí"_

Lejos de ese maldito francés, de los prejuicios de su padre y toda esa gente de mierda que vivía en el pueblo; pero aún faltaba pensar en algo más importante, los sentimientos de Tweek...el parecía tener una relación estable con el francés, una relación que parecía tener varios años a flote, Tweek tenía una vida hecha ¿y el?...el solo era un adolescente con las hormonas bien despiertas

 _"porque mi primer amor tiene que ser tan difícil? esto es una mierda"_

Tal vez era el karma que le estaba cobrando todas la veces que desprecio el amor de esas chicas que se habían enamorado de él _, "eres todo un rompecorazones, Craig"_ le había dicho Clyde en varias ocasiones ¿y ahora? al único al que se le rompía el corazón cada vez que imaginaba al rubio en brazos del castaño era a él...

oo00oo

Tweek se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, bebía lentamente de su taza el café más dulce que había encontrado en su cocina, vio bajar de las escaleras a su novio con un par de maletas pequeñas, listo para partir a nueva misión, y entonces el dulce café de Tweek se volvió completamente amargo

-es hora de que me vaya, Petit...-

-ugh...incluso aunque te ruegue no voy a cambiar nada, verdad-

-te prometi que este sería mi último trabajo, y ahora va en serio-

" _mentiroso"_

El castaño se acercó hasta su novio y le dio un beso en la frente, el sonido de un claxon se dejó escuchar fuera de la casa, esa era la señal de Gregory

-cuando regrese te traeré una sorpresa que te encantara- dijo retirándose hacia la puerta

Tweek miro por una vez más a su novio salir de su casa, en los últimos cuatro años había odiado hasta la muerte esa escena, y ahora que lo veía cruzar la puerta solo sentía desolación, ¿acaso se estaba acostumbrado a la peligrosa vida de _Ze mole_? ¿su ausencia le dolía menos?

Escucho el carro arrancar de su entrada y permaneció sentado sin nada más que hacer que terminar su amargo café, después de terminarlo solo se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama la cual parecía increíblemente fría y grande

 _"dices que me amas y aun así me haces pasar por esto continuamente"_

oo00oo

Craig se apresuraba para llegar a su empleo, ya llevaba casi diez minutos de retraso y no quería quedar como un impuntual, cuando llego a la cafetería noto por las caras y los cuchicheos de sus compañeras que "algo" estaba pasando

-Craig, Tweek dijo que en cuanto llegaras lo buscaras en la cocina, tiene una noticia importante que dar-

-ok...gracias, Ross-

El joven se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, lugar que no frecuentaba mucho al ser el lugar donde normalmente estaba el jodido francés, al entrar a la cocina pudo ver a Tweek haciendo los postres de los que solía encargarse Christophe

-buenos días...-

-buenos dias Craig, ugh...me alegra que hayas llegado-

-lamento llegar tarde, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir; me dijeron que tenías algo importante que decirme-

-si...veras, quería pedirte que aparte de hacer tu trabajo de repartidor me ayudaras atendiendo la barra, obviamente te subiré el sueldo-

-claro - contesto de inmediato Craig- ¿pero, puedo preguntar porque?

-ahora pasare más tiempo en la cocina, debo...hacer el trabajo de Christophe-

El menor arque una ceja y Tweek creyó que debía explicarse mejor

-el salió por una emergencia, posiblemente tardara en regresar, y mientras yo me encargo de los postres creo que tu harías un buen trabajo de barista-

-está bien, yo me encargare-

-gracias Craig, ahora ¿podrías ir a ayudar a las chicas a sacar los sacos de café de la bodega?-

-claro-

Craig salió de la cocina con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción que Tweek no pudo notar, al parecer el destino le estaba dando una clara señal de que tenía una oportunidad con Tweek, al carajo South Park, a la mierda su homofóbico padre y al infierno Christophe, él estaba enamorado de Tweek Tweak y aprovecharía hasta la más mínima oportunidad para hacerlo suyo.

* * *

ok...el inicio de este capitulo fue mas un flashback de como se conocieron Tweek y Christophe, lo cual aunque no lo crean era importante dejar en claro, y Gregory **no** esta enamorado de Christophe, solo para variar un poco (hubiera sido muy cliché y predecible que asi fuera), asi que opte por dejarlo como un muy buen amigo, y esta la parte de la historia en donde termina el Christeek y empieza el verdadero Creek :D (por eso fue un capitulo mas corto de lo normal, era el fin de la introducción) bueno gente, nos leemos luego...

sayonara!


	5. Confianza

Hola lectores! de nuevo es lunes y yo ya tengo mi actualización; me da gusto leer que sus comentarios son tan positivos como siempre

 **Marigabi:** bienvenidos sean esos comentarios raros y fuera de lugar XD

 **801:** me sorprendiste, no pensé que este capitulo fuera a ser el "favorito" de alguien, la verdad, me dio un ligero dolor de cabeza escribirlo y lo rehíce como 3 veces...entonces creo que elegí la mejor versión

bueno, sin mas que agregar,

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de ya sabemos quienes...

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Había sido un día muy pesado para todos en la cafetería y la ausencia de Christophe era muy notable, las meseras terminaban de limpiar las mesas para poder irse a descansar, Tweek hacia lo mismo en la cocina y Craig regresaba de hacer su última entrega, el pelinegro a diferencia de su jefe o sus compañeras no lucia para nada cansado, extrañamente parecía más activo de lo normal

-ugh...bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, ya pueden retirarse-

-gracias, nos vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana, jefe-

Ambas chicas se despidieron y salieron de la cafetería, dejando solos a Tweek y a Craig

-será mejor que te vayas antes de que obscurezca más Craig, tus padres podrían preocuparse-

-no creo que les importe tanto...-

-son tus padres, te aman y se preocupan por ti aunque no lo creas-

Dijo mientras veía instintivamente la fotografía que tenia de sus padres junto a la caja registradora y sonrió melancólico, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Craig

-recuerdo un poco a los señores Tweak, eran muy amables y siempre estaban sonriendo-

-¿los conociste?- dijo volteando hacia el menor

-sí, un poco; eran amigos de mis padres-

-¿quiénes son tus padres, Craig?-

-Laura y Thomas Tucker-

-creo...que los recuerdo; sobre todo a tu padre, un hombre muy alto...creo que ya sé dónde viene tu presencia tan intimidante y tu gran altura, eres parecido a tu padre-

-no lo digas ni de broma, no me gustaría ser como el-

-yo decía lo mismo a tu edad con respecto a mi padre...él siempre estaba divagando, hablando en metáforas o dejando historias inconclusas; eso me molestaba tanto y ahora no sabes cómo me gustaría escuchar una de esas historias una vez más-

-parecía un buen hombre-

-lo era, me gustaría ser un poco más como él y no desesperar tanto a la gente-

-¿desesperar a la gente?-

-sí, mis constantes temblores y tics nerviosos son molestos para mucha gente, desde que era un niño eso molestaba a mis compañeros y me llamaban "spazz" y "fenómeno"-

-esa clase de idiotas solo pueden quedarse callados si les rompes la cara-

-pero yo nunca quise pelear, no me gusta la violencia...así que prefería estar solo y no hablar con nadie-

Craig se sintió enternecido por la historia de Tweek, lo imaginaba como un indefenso niño apartado de todos los demás y eso le estrujaba el corazón de alguna manera, el también era algo apartado de los demás pero por decisión propia, y cuando quería compañía Token y Clyde siempre estaban allí para él, al igual que varios amigos más, e incluso las chicas

-yo hubiese estado allí para ti...-

-¿ack...que?-

-digo, si yo hubiera estado allí me encantaría haber sido tu amigo y defenderte-

-¿ugh...eso es muy...dulce? pero ya no importa, eso paso hace muchos años y ahora estoy mejor, incluso aprendí un poco de boxeo y puedo defenderme solo- sonrió tímidamente el rubio

-¿sabes boxear?-

-un poco...Christophe me enseño hace tiempo-

-¿cuánto tiempo?-

-uno o dos años, no recuerdo muy bien-

-no, me refiero a cuánto tiempo llevan juntos...como pareja-

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿acaso se notaba mucho su relación con el francés? el había echo todo lo posible por ser lo más discreto posible, no porque le avergonzara su relación, sino porque sabía que su pueblo natal era aún un lugar muy de _"tradiciones familiares_ " y el odiaba ser el centro de atención, así que prefería que su vida privada se mantuviera lo más alejada del dominio público, pero si hasta un chico de quince años había deducido su relación pensaba que no había sido tan discreto como él pensaba

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie-

Menciono el pelinegro al ver la expresión de pánico de Tweek, no había querido alterarlo pero tenía que saber a qué se estaba _"enfrentando"_ si quería ligarse a su jefe, además quería dejarle en claro que podía confiar en el

-¿cómo lo notaste?-

-entonces es cierto… solo lo supuse; eh visto que son muy cercanos y además escuche que viven juntos-

-es cierto -admitió el rubio- tenemos cinco años juntos, nos conocimos en Inglaterra gracias a un amigo...el inglés que vino ayer-

-eso son muchos años de relación, es raro encontrar una pareja con la que se dure tanto tiempo; me hace pensar que es una relación "perfecta"-

-nada es perfecto Craig, amo a Christophe; y aun así a veces quisiera cambiar algunas cosas de el-

aunch, para el joven había sido un pinchazo en el corazón escuchar del rubio que amaba al francés, pero prefería enfocarse en lo de que su relación _no_ era perfecta, tal vez si hacia dudar a Tweek de su relación podría hacerle ver que Christophe no era el único hombre del mundo

-según he escuchado, cuando hay cosas que quisieras cambiar de tu pareja es porque no es lo que realmente buscas; en ese caso es mejor buscar a otra persona con quien te sientas bien sin necesidad de "cambiar algo"-

-¿ugh...estas seguro de que tienes quince años? a veces suenas muy maduro para tu edad; ¿cuantas relaciones amorosas haz tenido?-

-solo unas cuantas y muy cortas, las chicas del instituto son algo bobas y superficiales, como te dije el otro día...prefiero a los hombres-

-aun creo que eres muy joven para hablar con tanta firmeza-

-es porque se lo que quiero-

-o podrían ser tus hormonas- sonrió el rubio

-no lo creo, de hecho...me gusta un chico, y sería capaz de todo por estar junto a el-

-¿...enserio?-

Y de nuevo Tweek volvió a sentir esa mirada tan penetrante del menor, para tener quince años Craig se sentía como alguien mayor...su mirada era tan intensa que hacía sentir a Tweek vulnerable; no pudo evitar pensar que en el futuro Craig se convertiría en un hombre irresistible...el aire de repente se volvió pesado dentro de la cafetería

-ack! ya es tarde Craig, deberías irte a casa a descansar-

Dijo el mayor para cortar la extraña tensión que se había formado de repente, se quitó su delantal y tomo sus cosas también para irse a descansar a su _-ahora solitaria-_ casa, las luces de la cafetería se apagaron y Tweek cerró las puertas, pero antes de tomar su camino...

-¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-

-podrías retrasarte en tu camino-

-no es así...tu casa queda de paso a la mía-

-¿sabes dónde vivo?- pregunto algo confundido el ojiverde

Craig sudo frio con esa pregunta, había metido la pata, ahora tenía que buscar una excusa convincente para no quedar como un maldito acosador

-ah...algo así, ya sabes… este pueblo es pequeño y todos se conocen; mis padres eran amigos de los tuyos y creo que se por dónde es tu casa-

-mmm...creo que tienes razón-

Y para la alegría del pelinegro el mayor no pregunto nada más y ambos empezaron a caminar por la calle, hablando de como el rubio recordaba el pueblo años atrás y otras cosas sin mucha importancia, Craig de verdad se sentía feliz de estar junto a Tweek, ahora con la ausencia del jodido francés podría retomar su plan original y acercarse más a su jefe

-ugh...bueno, ya llegue a mi casa, ve con cuidado y nos vemos mañana Craig-

-hasta mañana-

Se despidió del mayor y no se fue hasta que vio al rubio cruzar la puerta de su casa, después se subió a la bicicleta y se fue a su casa muy feliz, el frio viento golpeaba su rostro pero sus mejillas tenían un ligero rastro de rubor, ese había sido un día jodidamente perfecto; al llegar a su casa incluso le dio las buenas noches a si familia cuando entro y los vio cenando

-¿hoy fue un buen dia?-

Pregunto su madre mientras le servía la cena

-si- contesto el chico comenzando a cenar

-¿hornearon un divino pastelillo rosado?- pregunto sarcásticamente Thomas

-no...Ahora soy el barista de la cafetería, y me aumentaran el sueldo-

Rectifico el joven mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su padre, esa noche estaba tan de buen humor que ni los pesados comentarios de Thomas le afectaban

-que bien, podrías comprarle una nueva jaula a Stripes- hablo Ruby- escapa muy seguido a mi cuarto y mordisquea mis muñecas-

-si, al menos te pagaran más, ¿por eso saliste una hora más tarde hoy?- pregunto su madre

-si, y posiblemente salga tarde muy seguido-

Thomas Tucker frunció el ceño tras escuchar esa afirmación, no le gustaba para nada el trabajo de Craig; según había escuchado en el bar cuando se reunía con sus viejos amigos, el hijo del difunto Richard Tweak, vivía con otro hombre...y él no era ningún imbécil para no darse cuenta de que eran "pareja", personalmente a él no le gustaría que su único hijo varón tuviera influencia de homosexuales; sería una vergüenza para la familia Tucker tener relación con maricones depravados, pero Thomas conocía bien el carácter de Craig, sabía que era terco por naturaleza _-como todo Tucker-_ y si le ordenaba que dejara el afeminado empleo, el adolescente no lo haría solo por llevarle la contraria

 _"ándate con cuidado Craig...te tendré bien vigilado"_

Pensaba el hombre mientras observaba de reojo a su hijo mayor, el cual hasta parecía más animado de lo normal; algo que dejo al padre de familia con varias suposiciones en la cabeza

oo00oo

Los días fueron pasando, el trabajo era agotador pero bastante gratificante, o al menos eso pensaba Craig; por las tardes después de cerrar se quedaba un rato a conversar con Tweek y después lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, de modo que entre ellos había crecido una amistad y ya había cierta confianza entre ellos

-¿qué harás mañana en el día descanso?-

Pregunto el más joven mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Tweak después de un día pesado en el trabajo

-ugh...en realidad, incluso yo tengo que trabajar mañana, aprovechare que la cafetería estará cerrada para hacer un inventario en la bodega-

-enserio...mmm ¿puedo ayudarte?-

-oh! No, no es necesario, es tu único día libre, descansa...o pensaran que te exploto; y como eres menor de edad podrían mandarme a prisión, eso sería demasiada presión-

-no te preocupes por eso, yo quiero hacerlo; además no tengo nada mejor que hacer y no quiero estar tanto tiempo encerrado en casa-

-podrías salir con tus amigos...-

-los eh estado viendo a diario desde el inicio escolar...estas vacaciones me sirven de excusa para dejar de verlos; además quiero hacer algo nuevo-

-mmm...está bien, creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal; desde que Christophe se fue eh estado más estresado de lo normal-

-perfecto! a qué horas nos vemos?-

-yo llegare al café desde las once...tu puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, dejare la puerta abierta-

-me parece bien-

Sonrió el azabache tomando por sorpresa a Tweek, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír antes; y se daba cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, eso sonrojo un poco las mejillas del mayor que al sentir la sangre subir a su cara, volteo rápidamente el rostro, afortunadamente ya había llegado a su casa

-ugh...nos vemos mañana...-hablo apresuradamente dándole la espalda al menor mientras abría su puerta

-hasta mañana-

Tweek entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta de inmediato, las hormonas le estaban pasando una muy mala jugada; tal vez era porque extrañaba a su novio, pero hace un momento cuando vio a Craig sonreír le recordó a aquella vez que Christophe también lo hizo, haciéndole sentir una descarga eléctrica sobre su espalda

 _"estoy loco...ya hasta los estoy comparando"_

Sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, necesitaba una taza de café con extracto de vainilla y descansar bien, ya que mañana tendría un día igual de pesado.

* * *

y pues bien, eso es todo por hoy...si tienen algo que comentar o reclamar ya saben donde :D

Sayonara!


	6. Sentimientos al descubierto

Hooola a todos , saludos a Taiwán, Lituania y otras partes del mundo; hoy es día de actualización y traigo el capitulo 6, las cosas ya están tomando su rumbo y eso me hace sentir bien :D gracias por sus Reviews, por lo visto ya quieren que Tweek caiga a los encantos de Craig, XD no las hare esperar mucho

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es original de Stone & Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Los ojos verdes de Tweek se abrieron lentamente al sentir la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana; se levantó de su cama con total pereza , fue a la regadera para darse un baño y quitarse toda esa somnolencia, al salir de la ducha miro su rostro en el espejo y noto que sus ojeras eran más visibles que nunca; algo normal considerando que no había dormido muy bien en la última semana desde que Christophe se había ido...así era cada vez que _Ze mole_ tenía una misión; Tweek no podía dormir muy bien debido a las constantes pesadillas donde veía a su novio morir

 _"no tengo de que preocuparme...él es fuerte y estará bien, además Gregory esta con el"_

Intentaba darse ánimos como todas las mañanas para evitar verse tan demacrado, se vistió un poco menos formal que siempre; con unos pantalones de mezclilla obscuros, una camisa verde oliva abierta y una playera blanca por debajo, de cualquier forma solo iba a hacer un inventario, bajo a la cocina y se preparó un café negro muy cargado para terminar de despertar, después salió de su casa a paso lento para ir a la cafetería ese día era extrañamente soleado, algo muy poco común en un lugar tan frio como lo era South Park; Tweek camino unas manzanas más hasta llegar a su cafetería, cuando pudo ver la entrada se dio cuenta de que Craig ya estaba allí

-gha...llegaste temprano!...te dije que podías llegar a la hora que quisieras, hoy no es un día de trabajo-

-te dije que no tenía nada que hacer...y también acabo de llegar-

-ngh...está bien, pero de alguna forma te compensare- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir la puerta

Craig sonrió ladinamente mientras pensaba en esas posibilidades, su activa imaginación de quinceañero se encontraba hasta el borde; era la primera vez que pasaría todo un día al lado de Tweek, sin otra gente de por medio, estarían completamente SOLOS, encerrados en la bodega de la cafetería, era como una de sus fantasías

-¿estás bien Craig?-

El pelinegro despertó de su ensoñación, se había quedado parado en la puerta mientras Tweek esperaba a que pasara

-si...lo siento-

Dijo por fin entrando y cerrando la puerta

-¿ya desayunaste?-

-sí, no hay problema-

-entonces toma una pluma y un cuaderno y acompáñame a la bodega, empezaremos con los sacos de azúcar-

-ok..-

Pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo cuentas de cuantas cosas tenían en la bodega, Tweek se encontraba realmente concentrado en su trabajo, trataba de distraerse todo lo posible para evitar pensar y preocuparse por Christophe , Craig por su parte también ayudaba al rubio en su trabajo pero continuamente sus ojos se deslizaban hasta el mayor, miraba de reojo el verde de sus ojos siendo remarcados por sus rubias pestañas, sus labios delgados mordisqueando la punta de su bolígrafo, y su blanco cuello siendo decorado por algunas pecas, Craig tenia tantas ganas de besarlo en ese momento...

-terminaste de tu lado Craig?-

-ah..sí, hay siete cajas de crema, aun-

-muy bien, creo que de la bodega es todo, ya solo faltaría la cocina y habremos terminado-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y empezaron su trabajo, Craig se encontraba revisando el polvo para hornear y hacia su trabajo con más rapidez para acabar antes de que fuera la hora de la comida, sería el momento justo para salir a comer con Tweek...algo así como una cita; estaba tan concentrado en las bolsitas de polvo que no se dio cuenta cuando recorrió de más unos trastes y empujo una taza hasta que la hizo estrellarse contra el suelo

-¿gha!...estas bien?-pregunto el mayor acercándose hasta el chico

-si...lo siento, deje caer una taza por accidente-

Tweek se acercó hasta los fragmento de porcelana para recogerlos, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier taza y su cara reflejo cierta tristeza que Craig noto de inmediato

-lo siento de verdad, puedes descontarla de mi sueldo-

-no, no es eso...es que...es la taza de Christophe...-

Después de escuchar eso Craig no se sintió mal por la taza, pero si por el rostro extremadamente preocupado de Tweek, hasta ahora no se había preguntado realmente en donde estaba el castaño; y es que era muy feliz teniéndolo lejos, pero al parecer esto preocupaba a Tweek de alguna forma

-¿dónde está el?-

-en Marruecos...supongo; él me preocupa, y sé que no debería- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse- él puede cuidarse solo, y es más fuerte de lo que yo nunca seré, pero cada vez que se va, me pregunto si volveremos a vernos...-

La voz del rubio empezó a formarse en sollozos mientras recogía los fragmentos rotos de la taza, aparentemente hasta allí había llegado su estabilidad emocional, ahora empezaría a llorar frente a Craig y de seguro el pensaría que es patético, un adulto patético y llorón, Tweek se sentía de verdad avergonzado en ese momento, tiro los restos de la taza en el cesto cercano y se cubrió el rostro para evitar que el menor lo viera llorar...

-shh...no llores- susurro el pelinegro

Tweek se estremeció cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle, Craig le estaba abrazando y le acariciaba el rubio cabello, si bien Craig no soportaba al francés, la verdad le dolía más ver a Tweek llorar; y hasta llego a sentirse un poco culpable por desear que el castaño nunca volviera

-el estará bien...supongo; yo estaré contigo, siempre-

Trato de animarlo el pelinegro, la verdad él no era muy bueno consolando a nadie, pero al menos Tweek parecía estarse calmando, el pelinegro no pudo resistirse a besar la frente del rubio

-ugh...eso no era necesario...-dijo el mayor limpiándose las lagrimas

-lo siento...hacia eso cuando Ruby lloraba-

-¿estoy en el mismo estatus de tu hermanita menor? tengo casi veintiséis años, Tucker- dijo tratando de sonreír

-yo tengo quince y soy unos centímetros más alto-

-eso es porque tu papá es el hombre más alto del pueblo, posiblemente de todo Colorado...son los genes-

Craig también sonrió, al parecer había logrado animar al mayor _-no sabía bien como, pero lo había hecho-_ aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando el otro empezó a separarse de el

-lo siento...me puse muy sentimental-

-no importa, está bien-

-bueno, terminemos el trabajo...prometo llevarte a comer cuando acabemos-

-está bien-

Continuaron con el trabajo, Tweek se secó los ojos y trato otra vez de concentrarse para no volver a flaquear, Craig seguía mirando de reojo al otro; siguieron así hasta que terminaron sus labores...

oo00oo

\- ¿dónde quieres ir a comer?-

Pregunto el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta de la cafetería, vaya que Craig había sido de mucha ayuda; habían terminado más pronto de lo que Tweek esperaba y ahora tenía toda la tarde libre

-quiero ir al cine-

-¿el cine? ¿Quieres comer en el cine?-parpadeo Tweek

-no, aun no tengo tanta hambre; pero quiero ir al cine porque me entere de que están proyectando un documental especial sobre las galaxias y las estrellas, quiero ir-

-ack!...el cine...bueno, no se! Hace mucho que no voy...-

-tú dijiste que me compensarías por llegar temprano, además te hará bien algo de distracción-

El rubio lo pensó un poco, hacía ya más de un año que no iba al cine, además el chico tenia razón; era mejor salir y distraerse con cualquier cosa que regresar a la soledad de su casa

-está bien-

Acepto el mayor para la alegría de Craig, se encaminaron entonces hacia el cine y compraron dos entradas para la función, que a pesar de que Tweek insistió en pagar, al final lo hizo Craig, pues alego que había sido su idea y que además el rubio pagaría por la comida después de la función, entraron en la sala y se sentaron en los últimos asientos, la proyección comenzó y la pantalla mostro increíbles fotografías del espacio, las nebulosas y estrellas; Tweek miraba la pantalla completamente relajado, algo que trataba hacer desde hace mucho, pues debido a la partida de su novio y el estrés del trabajo no había podido relajarse en lo absoluto, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse con lentitud mientras veía el espacio y se quedó completamente dormido

Craig miraba fascinado el documental espacial, la verdad no podría imaginar nada más perfecto que ese momento que su "cita" con Tweek; de pronto sintió como la cabeza del rubio se posaba lentamente sobre su hombro, al parecer se había quedado dormido...corrección, ahora si podía imaginar que era perfecto, después de ver el rostro dormido del mayor Craig ya no pudo concentrarse en la función, aspiro con lentitud el olor a café de los cabellos dorados y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de Tweek

 _"me gustas tanto..."_

Pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro, permaneció el resto del documental viendo a Tweek dormir, hasta que cuarenta minutos después las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos para salir, haciendo ruido y con eso despertando al rubio, Craig soltó la mano de su jefe y se apartó un poco para no sorprender _-con su extrema cercanía-_ al otro

-¿qué paso?...-pregunto el ojiverde despertando

-termino la función-

-¿ack...me quede dormido? lo siento, estaba algo cansado-

-está bien, fue la mejor función que eh visto en mi vida- sonrió Tucker por el doble sentido de sus palabras

-bueno ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-ahh...pues escuche de un buen restaurante italiano a unas calles de aquí, tengo ganas de comer pasta-

-eso suena genial, pero...ugh, creo que mis ropas no son las adecuadas, y ese lugar suena muy elegante-

-te vez muy bien, no creo que ese sea problema-

-mmm...bueno, si tú lo dices...además también quiero pasta-

Salieron entonces del cine rumbo al restaurante italiano, según Craig había oído de Jimmy; era un lugar muy agradable y con aire romántico, perfecto para llevar a cualquier chica y después tener sexo con ella...no es que Craig quisiera llevarse a la cama inmediatamente a Tweek, bueno si, pero de una forma más romántica y era capaz de esperar más tiempo para estar con el rubio, por ahora solo quería tener una agradable cena con él en un lugar bonito, cuando llegaron al restaurante ambos quedaron encantados con el ambiente del lugar, para Craig era la cita perfecta...hasta que una voz conocida "le arruino" el momento

-Craig! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Saludo animadamente Clyde mientras se acercaba a su mesa felizmente, acompañado claro, de su novia Bebe

-estaba teniendo un muy buen día hasta que apareciste-

-ack..Hola chicos- saludo Tweek

-hola, Tweek-contesto Bebe

-qué casualidad tan grande! Encontrarnos aquí, podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-

-claro que...-estuvo a punto de negarse el pelinegro

-claro, no veo porque no- acepto el rubio

-¿enserio?...no interrumpimos nada?- pregunto Bebe

-no- contesto Tweek

Después de esto la mesa de dos de Craig termino convirtiéndose en mesa para cuatro, muy para su pesar que ahora tenía que aguantar las bromas tontas del castaño y las miradas extrañas que Bebe le dedicaba, después de un rato el azabache se retiró con la excusa de ir al baño, cuando llego al sanitario se mojó el rostro para calmar su frustración, ese jodido Clyde era tan inoportuno, cuando salió del sanitario se encontró con Bebe, intento pasarla de largo para regresar a la mesa, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto el chico

-¿que estas tramando?-

-¿tramando? solo vine al baño-

-no eso, ¿porque estás aquí con Tweek?-

-¿que no escuchaste lo que dijo en la mesa? Le ayude con el inventario de la cafetería y en agradecimiento me invito a comer, eso te parece sospechoso?-

-no de Tweek, pero sí de ti; no creas que no me di cuenta que no querías que nos sentáramos con ustedes, tienes cara de molesto, no la típica, si no de molesto en forma de que te arruinamos " _algo",_ además Tweek nos acaba de contar que fueron al cine-

-¿y piensas que salgo con Tweek? son solo tus fantasias, deja de juntarte con las niñas asiáticas que ven dibujitos gay-

-Craig...haz salido con la mayoría de mis amigas, y sé que tu concepto de cita es llevarlas a "Pasitas", besarlas en cualquier callejón y no volverles a llamar, eres un cretino, y la verdad Tweek me agrada mucho, sabias que vivimos en la misma calle?-

-¿eso me importa?-

-te vi Craig...hace unas semanas atrás yo estaba hablando con Wendy por teléfono mientras veía atravez de mi ventana, vi como Tweek y Christophe llegaban a su casa y después llegabas tú, te colaste a su jardín trasero y después les rompiste una ventana, creí que había sido por homofobia, digo, es bien sabido que tu padre es el homofóbico mas grande del pueblo, creí que tu también lo eras; al día siguiente fui con Clyde a la cafetería con la intención de decirle a Tweek quien rompió su ventana, pero descubrí con sorpresa que trabajabas allí ¿y ahora esto? ¿Craig que estas tramando? si me doy cuenta que planeas algo malo con Tweek te juro que le cuento lo que vi y...-

-estoy enamorado de el-

Dijo el azabache de pronto sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia, Craig no solía decir lo que sentía; pero con tal de que Bárbara no hiciera suposiciones malas y cerrara la boca tuvo que confesarse; ahora esperaba que la chica no soltara el chisme a medio pueblo

-¿tu enamorado? por dios ¿eso es posible?... entonces eres gay-

-¿y qué? lo vas a publicar en Facebook?- pregunto a la defensiva

-no, es solo que nunca lo pensé de ti... pero Craig! Tweek es mayor de edad y vive con Christophe, además tu padre...-

-dime algo que no sepa, solo...no te metas en lo que no te importa Bárbara-

-esto no terminara bien-

-cierra la boca ¿sí? solo, no digas nada-

-está bien, regresemos a la mesa y finjamos que nunca tuvimos esta plática; pero en la noche me lo contaras TODO por mensajes-

-eres una chismosa-

-solo quiero estar segura de que no planeas nada extraño-

Después de asegurarle a la chica que le contaría todo, regresaron a la mesa y pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo pasta, escuchando las bromas de Clyde , las historias de juventud de Tweek y otras cosas sin importancia, Bebe de vez en cuando miraba a Craig; lo veía mirar con cierto afecto especial a Tweek, tal vez era cierto, Craig si estaba sinceramente enamorado de Tweek, al parecer hasta un bastardo sin corazón como lo era Craig Tucker podía enamorarse, lástima que tuviera tantas cosas en su contra...

 _"elegiste mal de quien enamorarte Tucker"_

Pensó la chica para sí misma mientras veía a Craig sonreír apenas visiblemente por Tweek

oo00oo

-me divertí mucho el día de hoy-

Dijo el rubio mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa, había pasado una tarde muy cómoda en compañía de Craig y sus amigos, y ahora se despedía de Craig

-¿de verdad? me sorprende que Clyde no te haya fastidiado con sus tonterías-

-Clyde es un buen chico, y Bebe es encantadora; me hubiera gustado tener amigos como ellos en mi juventud-

-si pasaras más tiempo con ellos te darías cuenta de que son algo fastidiosos cuando se ponen en plan cursi-

-hacen una linda pareja...ugh, ya es tarde, deberías irte a descansar; mañana tenemos trabajo-

-claro...nos vemos mañana-

Ambos se quedaron parados al pie de la puerta, sin nada más que decir, solo mirándose a los ojos en completo silencio, hasta que Tweek dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-gracias...-

-¿por qué?-

-por todo, esta mañana desperté sintiéndome mal emocionalmente; trate de sobreponerme y seguir con mi rutina, pero termine colapsando cuando vi esa taza hecha pedazos...y tú me hiciste sentir bien después de eso, me hiciste olvidar mis problemas el resto del día-

-puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras Tweek, yo siempre estaré para ti-

El menor se acercó y abrazo al rubio, Tweek correspondió al abrazo de forma fraternal, como un abrazo que le daría a un viejo amigo o a un hermano menor, los brazos de Craig se cerraron aún más alrededor del cuerpo de Tweek, sintiendo su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo

 _"ma petit"_

El rubio se alejó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su novio en su cabeza

-ack! se hace tarde Craig, adiós-

Se despidió aprisa para abrir la puerta y entrar rápido a su casa, cuando vio al menor alejarse atravez de su ventana se sintió algo confundido; al principio había abrazado a Craig con el sentimiento de un amigo o de un hermano menor, pero después lo sintió diferente

 _"Como si la ropa estorbara"_

-ugh...que demonios, tanto tiempo sin sexo me afecto la cabeza...es un niño!-

Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa, se sintió alarmado por sus pensamientos, pero prefirió no darle importancia, él amaba a su novio, se lo repitió varias veces a si mismo hasta sentirse seguro.

* * *

y que tal? me encanta esa tensión que se forma en las parejas cuando los dos quieren y no pasa nada, que creen que vaya a pasar?

Sayonara!


	7. Indiferencia

Hola gente, les dejo el nuevo capitulo y agradecimientos por sus Reviews, con la tipica frase...

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece ble bla bla y mucho etcéteras, amen

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

El cuerpo de Tweek se retorcía de placer al sentir esas manos recorrer cada centímetro de su piel , su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con una fina de capa de sudor y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmín, jadeaba constantemente después de sentir como unos deliciosos labios recorrían su cuello de forma lenta y apasionada, dejando en el un rastro de saliva y leves mordidas , arrancando gemidos de los labios del rubio

-¿te gusta?-

-me encanta...sigue...-

-pídemelo...-

-ack!...sigue, por favor...Craig...-

los ojos de Tweek se abrieron rápidamente sacándolo de su sueño, ¡¿que demonios había sido eso?! su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y tenia una muy visible erección bajo las sabanas

-ugh...esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-

se levanto de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y se quito rápidamente la ropa para entrar a la regadera y tomar un baño de agua fría, se quedo inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua casi helada que caía por su cuerpo, ni siquiera quería tocarse, se sentía muy incomodo y hasta "sucio" por haber tenido sueños con otro que no fuera Christophe, y ademas con un menor de edad, trato de encontrarle un explicación razonable a su sueño, tal vez debía ser falta de sexo, la ausencia de Christophe y el echo de que últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo al lado del pelinegro, si posiblemente era eso, su cerebro había cruzado las cosas y por eso lo había echo tener semejante sueño

-esta bien...solo fue una tontería, Jesucristo!-

cuando la erección desapareció Tweek termino de bañarse un poco mas calmado, al salir de la regadera se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las seis de la mañana, faltaban un par de horas mas para entrar al trabajo, pero el no quería dormir mas por ahora y encendió la televisión para distraerse mientras llegaba la hora, se tomo tres pastillas tranquilizantes y un café bien cargado para olvidarse del asunto

oo00oo

Craig llego un poco desvelado a su trabajo, se había dormido casi a las dos de la mañana solo por estar mensajeandose con Bebe y dejarle en claro que no planeaba hacer nada en contra de Tweek y que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, por lo menos había echo jurar a la chica que no diría nada y que tampoco se metería en sus asuntos; siendo así el chico se daba por bien servido, entro a la cafetería y saludo a sus compañeras como de costumbre, después de eso entro a la cocina donde se encontraba el rubio preparando una masa para muffins

-buenos días-

-ack...buenos días, Craig-

Craig noto a Tweek algo mas nervioso de lo normal, no le hablaba de frente y desviaba la vista continuamente

-¿estas bien? pareces algo ...alterado-

-estoy bien! podrías ir a ayudar a las chicas, creo que necesitan ayuda-

-esta bien...-

y eso fue casi todo lo que platicaron por el resto de la mañana, Tweek no salio de la cocina en casi todo el día y solo se limitaba a pasarle las ordenes pedidas a Craig sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo, para cuando la tarde estaba cayendo el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en que problemas podría estar teniendo Tweek, no pudo evitar pensar que tenia relación al francés, tal vez algo malo le había pasado y eso tenia al rubio tan distante

 _"cuando cerremos el café tendré la oportunidad de preguntarle"_

las horas siguieron pasando, faltaba cada vez menos para el cierre de la cafetería y Craig se encontraba impaciente; sesenta minutos mas y podría estar a solas con su jefe, no veía la hora para que las manecillas del reloj fueran mas rápido

-que impaciente Craig...tienes una cita?- pregunto Chiara, una de las meseras

\- ¿porque lo preguntas?- pregunto el chico

-no haz dejado de ver el reloj desde hace horas-

-el tiempo es muy lento-

-animo, no falta mucho; ya casi es hora de irnos- sonrió la chica

 _"eso es lo que quiero"_

pensó para si mismo, en la cafetería ya solo quedaban un par de personas y Craig no veía la hora de correrlas, de pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de mas gente, un verdadero fastidio para el azabache, cuando dirigió sus ojos a la entrada estos se abrieron con gran sorpresa

 _"con un demonio...lo que faltaba"_

-hola Craig- hablo la mujer

-hola mamà...¿que hacen aqui?-

le pregunto a su madre que venia obviamente acompañada de Thomas y Ruby, la niña miraba encantada los pastelillos del mostrador y Thomas mantenía su ceño fruncido, mirando despectivamente el lugar

-sabes que hoy es el día de descanso de tu padre, vinimos al centro comercial a hacer unas compras para el cumpleaños de tu abuela, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-

-oh...cierto, es hoy, ¿verdad?-

-si, y ya que estábamos por aquí quise ver el lugar donde trabajabas, es un lugar muy bonito-

-si...perfecto para una fiesta de te- hablo el mas alto

el pelinegro levanto el dedo medio a su padre el cual le respondió el gesto de la misma forma, Laura se llevo las manos a las sienes con frustración, no era la primera vez que lo hacían en publico y por eso su familia tenia fama de "vulgar" , la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando salir al rubio que tenia en sus manos un pay de frambuesa

-Ross, tu pedido-

la mesera se acerco para tomar la orden y llevarla a su respectiva mesa, Laura Tucker miro por unos segundo al chico y después sonrió con nostalgia

-¿tu eres Tweek?...-

le pregunto al chico que la miro sorprendido, igual que al resto de su familia...los Tucker, Tweek reconocía a la mujer y al hombre _-como olvidar a alguien con cara de asesino-_ y supuso que la pequeña era Ruby, de quien Craig ya le había hablado antes

-nhg...si...-asintió el chico

-¡mírate! haz crecido mucho, ¿hace cuanto te fuiste? ¿cinco, seis años?-

-siete años-

-cierto, aveces Marie* me platicaba de ti, me decía que estabas en una universidad de Londres-

-así fue, estudie historia del arte y después me quede a vivir un tiempo en Francia, hasta que regrese hace algunos meses...-

-si, siento mucho lo que paso con tus padres-

-creo que ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor- sonrió el chico con un poco de tristeza

-¿te quedaras mucho tiempo en South Park?- pregunto secamente Thomas

Tweek tembló un poco cuando el hombre le dirigió la palabra, cosa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos de Craig y Laura que posaron una mirada reprobatoria sobre el hombre

-ese es el plan- contesto el rubio nervioso, ese hombre siempre le había dado cierto temor- esta cafetería es el legado de mis padres y es mi deber atenderla hasta que muera-

-o hasta que tengas descendencia, tienes la edad perfecta para casarte con una mujer y tener hijos; eso seria lo mas normal...-

-ugh...aun no veo el matrimonio como una posibilidad-

-ya veo, adquiriste esas _"costumbres europeas"_ allá la gente es muy liberal, ¿no?-

Craig empezó a sentirse mas irritado con su padre, sabia perfectamente hasta donde quería llegar Thomas con su interrogatorio, debía buscar una forma de detenerlo...busco con la mirada algo para poder intervenir, y sus ojos lo llevaron hasta el reloj

-faltan veinte minutos para cerrar- dijo metiéndose en la "platica" de su padre y su jefe

-ugh es cierto, cerraremos en unos momentos...-

-hablando de cerrar- intervino de nuevo Thomas para molestia de Craig- mi hijo a estado saliendo muy tarde del trabajo y me preocupa que ande en la calle tan tarde, por cuestiones de seguridad y esas cosas

Craig tenia ganas de darse una gran palmada en el rostro, sabia que a su padre no preocupaba la hora de salida, solo lo decía por joderlo y dejarlo mal con Tweek

-ugh...Craig a sido de gran ayuda para mi ahora que falta un miembro importante del equipo- hablo Tweek- pero si eso es lo que le preocupa; y tomando en cuenta que es menor de edad...puedo dejarlo salir mas temprano-

-agradeceria eso-

-de echo...creo que tu trabajo ya esta terminado y ya que tus padres están aquí; puedes salir ya si así lo deseas Craig-

algo que Craig agradecía mentalmente en ese momento era su expresión siempre neutral, asintió con obediencia y apenas susurro un "gracias"; pero dentro de todo su ser sentía una mezcla de coraje, frustración y confusión; se preguntaba que demonios pasaba con Tweek, todo el día lo estuvo evitando e incluso ahora parecía que aprovechaba para mantenerlo lejos de el, era muy extraño considerando que el día anterior habían pasado grandes momentos juntos y todo era perfecto

-ese es un detalle muy grande, gracias- hablo Laura - bueno Craig, vayámonos, iremos a la casa de la abuela-

Craig salio de la cafetería junto a su familia sintiéndose molesto, no solo Tweek lo había echo a un lado, si no que su padre sonreía con mucha satisfacción y eso le hervía la sangre, aveces de verdad sentía que odiaba a su padre...

oo00oo

Habían pasado días desde que Tweek había creado cierta distancia entre el y Craig, pensaba que era lo mejor para dejar de tener _"malos pensamientos"_ y evitarse ciertos problemas a futuro, porque desde ese primer sueño ocurrieron otros mas y eso le alteraba los nervios; el nunca había pensado en llegar a desear a otro hombre mientras estaba con Christophe, nunca le había sido infiel al francés, ni siquiera con el pensamiento y eso lo hacia sentir aun mas culpable, por eso cuando días atrás los padres de Craig fueron a la cafetería y Thomas Tucker menciono que no le gustaba que su hijo saliera tarde, Tweek aprovecho su oportunidad para hacer que el joven se fuera mas temprano a casa y no pasaran tiempo a solas, así se evitaría _"la presión"_

el reloj marco la hora de salida en la cafetería, y como de costumbre Ross y Chiara fueron las primeras en irse, Tweek esperaba impacientemente que Craig también su fuera, pues su presencia lo ponía ya demasiado nervioso, cuando el joven se movió Tweek pensó que por fin se iría,pero este solo se planto de pie frente a el

-ya puedes irte a descansar, Craig-

-antes de eso...necesito hablar contigo-

-ugh...no puede ser mañana, se esta haciendo tarde y...-

-no, no puede ser mañana, posiblemente mañana también evites estar cerca de mi o hablarme ¿por que?-

-no es que no quiera hablarte, es que ya sabes...hay mucho trabajo y tengo mil cosas que hacer-

-no entiendo que paso, un día salimos al cine y cenamos con mis amigos, y al otro día simplemente empezaste a ignorarme-

-yo...lo siento, lo siento de verdad Craig, no es nada personal- dijo el rubio bajando aun mas la mirada

-¿y porque ni siquiera mi miras a los ojos cuando te hablo?-

Tweek empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada; se sentía completamente vulnerable en ese momento; odiaba mas que nunca su carácter tan dócil y su nerviosismo tan evidente, le estaba dando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad y empezó a temblar ligeramente, necesitaba urgentemente sus pastillas tranquilizantes

 _"Jesucristo, porque me pasa esto a mi"_

sus temblores fueron cortados por las manos de Craig sobre sus hombros

-lo siento, no quise sonar muy duro; no estoy enojado contigo es solo que...no eh dejado de pensar en la razón por la que ya no me quieres cerca, pensé muchas cosas y solo llegaba a la conclusión de que no estoy siendo yo mismo-

-Craig...-

-nunca me a gustado darle muchas vueltas a un mismo asunto, me gusta hacer las cosas de la forma mas simple y rápida...pero desde que te conocí no eh podido hacerlo; siempre que lo intento algo mas fuerte que yo me detiene, creí que la razón gobernaba sobre mis propios sentimientos y que yo tenia el control de todo, pero la primera vez que te vi me olvide por completo de mi razón y empece a dejarme llevar por lo que sentía-

-¿Craig?-Tweek dirigió su mirada al menor que lo veía directamente a los ojos, con una mirada determinada

-muchas personas me habían dicho antes "entenderás el amor cuando encuentres a la persona indicada" y pensé que eran estupideces, pero es cierto, desde que te conocí he sentido felicidad, celos, confusión y muchas cosas mas e incluso ahora siento dolor por tu actitud tan distante conmigo, ya no lo soporto mas Tweek-

-¿que estas diciendo? ack!... creo, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, yo...-

sus palabras fueron cortadas por un impulsivo beso, Tweek se quedo congelado ante la acción; mientras los labios de Craig se movían ansiosamente sobre los suyos un calor insoportable se apoderaba de sus mejillas y un sudor frió bajaba por su espalda, por una parte quería detenerlo y decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero por otro lado...los labios del mas joven se sentían demasiado bien, incluso el mismo empezó a abrir un poco la boca para sentir la lengua del mas joven dentro de su cavidad

 _"je t`aime"_

Tweek interpuso sus manos entre Craig y el para apartarlo, tenia que hacer caso a su conciencia antes que a su deseo

-no...esto no esta bien...-

-por un momento pude sentir que correspondías a mi beso...tu también lo deseabas de alguna forma- dijo mientras intentaba acercarse una vez mas al rubio

-¡pero no esta bien! yo...yo amo a Christophe...lo sabes-

-¿estas seguro de eso? ¿no sientes ni siquiera un poco de atracción hacia mi?-

-...no...no intentes confundirme...amo a Christophe-

-bueno, ahora repitelo mirándome a los ojos- dijo serio

-deja de jugar- la actitud confiada de Craig no hacia mas que ponerlo nervioso

-no estoy jugando, no contigo; me gustas de verdad, y haré todo lo posible para que lo aceptes-

se acerco una vez mas y rozo sus labios contra le mejilla de Tweek haciéndolo estremecer, después de eso salio de la cafetería dejando al ojiverde sumido en sus pensamientos, el cual se desplomo sobre la silla mas cercana

 _"Jesucristo...¿que acabo de hacer?"_

toco con la yema de sus dedos sus labios...se sentía como una miserable rata infiel, si, pero muy a su pesar también sentía incontables ganas de volver a sentir esos labios una vez mas.

* * *

*Marie : llame asi a la mamà de Tweek de forma "provisional" porque hasta ahora no tiene nombre oficial (como puede ser eso posible!)

y pues bien, el primer beso ya paso y ahora no se si hacer que Tweek se resista o se deje besar mas, hasta le tome cariño a su relación con Christophe y no quiero dejarlo como un infiel nada mas

Sayonara!


	8. Tempestad

Hola de nuevo a todas esas personas que leen y siguen esta extraña historia de pedofilia e infidelidad , me reporto con el octavo capitulo y contesto a sus Reviews

 **Shii06 sunday801:** habrá muchos mas que besos en este capitulo, espero lo disfrutes ;)

 **Marigabi:** si, si! triunfo el mal! a huevo! nadie se resiste al encanto de Craig Tucker XD

 **MB** : el detonante ya exploto, disfrutemos de los efectos (risa pervertida)

 **Miss Moka:** si, al principio yo tenia mis dudas sobre hacer una historia de diferencia de edades, pero la tentación pudo mas que yo; por cierto, yo también espero la continuación de tu fic, creo que sigue Tweek, no?

y sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

El cielo de South park había amanecido gris, los habitantes del pueblo no le dieron tanta importancia porque ya estaban acostumbrados a los climas fríos y cielos grises; así que todos seguían con sus rutinas diarias, Tweek llego a la cafetería un poco _tarde -se había desvelado por la culpa de sentirse un maldito infiel-_ cuando llego a su negocio Ross, Chiara y obviamente Craig ya lo esperaban

-buenos días...-dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-buenos días- saludaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa

-buenos días-

Saludo Craig mirándolo a los ojos, Tweek desvió la mirada rápidamente y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus empleados, las chicas de inmediato se colocaron sus delantales y empezaron a limpiar las mesas; Tweek corrió de inmediato _-a esconderse-_ a la cocina pero fue seguido por Craig

-ack!...deberías ir a ayudarles a las chicas-

-no creo que me necesiten para nada, y tú ¿seguirás evitándome?-

-Craig sobre lo que paso ayer; no estuvo bien, ¿comprendes?-

-algo me dice que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo- dijo acercándose al rubio

-tengo novio Craig, y creo que estas confundido respecto a lo que sientes, aun eres muy joven y eso es normal-

-no estoy confundido, nunca lo he estado; soy perfectamente consciente de que nadie me ha gustado como tú-

Tweek retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la mesa, la cercanía de Craig lo ponía bajo mucha tensión y no podía evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

-me encanta cuando te pones nervioso...al menos me sirve para ver que también te gusto-

El cuerpo de Craig avanzo hasta Tweek y la distancia entre ambos se hizo inexistente; el chico del chullo pego su cuerpo completamente al del rubio y lo tomo por la cadera apegándolo mas a el

-Craig...ugh, basta-

-¿si tanto te molesta porque no me apartas?-

-yo...-

-porque te has quedado sin excusas...yo te gusto, puedo sentirlo, Tweek-

-yo...no quiero traicionarlo-

-él no está aquí-

Los labios del pelinegro volvieron a posarse sobre los de Tweek, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior el rubio no pudo evitar resistirse a Craig, sus labios eran demasiado suaves y su saliva embriagante, se dejó llevar completamente por la situación y el mismo profundizo aquel beso abriendo su boca levemente para que el más joven lo besara, y también llevo sus manos hasta sus obscuros cabellos, acariciándolos por debajo de su habitual gorro azul

-jefe, le hablan por teléfono!-

La voz de Ross por detrás de la puerta hizo que el rubio apartara de repente a Craig, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? estaban en la cafetería y podrían verlos, si Ross o Chiara (o cualquiera) hubiese entrado a la cocina habría sido descubierto "con las manos en la masa", vaya ironía

-basta Craig...ugh, vuelve al trabajo-

-lo que usted diga, jefe...- salió de la cocina mientras le dedicaba una mirada provocadora

-ngh...diablos-

El rubio contesto a llamada en el teléfono de la cocina, y resulto ser uno de sus proveedores, al parecer no podrían entregar su mercancía a tiempo ya que las carreteras principales estaban bloqueadas por las recientes lluvias; y al parecer las nubes ya estaban sobre South park

oo00oo

El mal clima ya no parecía el típico de South park, el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente y las nubes obscurecieron por completo el cielo; obviamente el distrito comercial se encontraba casi vacío al igual que los negocios, Tweek miraba a través de la ventana las primeras gotas que se estrellaban contra el cristal, una gran tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse

-que miedo ¿creen que también venga un tornado?-pregunto Ross con cierto temor

-no lo digas ni de broma, tonta-le contesto su compañera

-ugh...no creo que venga un tornado, pero si una lluvia muy fuerte- contesto el rubio- creo que sería mejor que todos nos fuéramos a nuestras casas-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Craig, lo menos que quería era ir a casa

-sí, de cualquier forma no hay ningún cliente, y con esta lluvia dudo mucho que alguien vaya a salir-

A las chicas les parecía una buena idea, pero no a Craig, Tweek les pidió que empezaran a organizaran el lugar para poder irse, y así lo hicieron, para cuando terminaron la lluvia empezó a hacerse un poco más constante

-cielos! Olvide mi paraguas- se lamentó Chiara

-ack! no te preocupes, puedes tomar el mío-

-pero jefe, va a mojarse-

-no importa, mi casa es más cercana que la tuya, creo que te servirá más a ti que a mí-

La chica agradeció el gesto del mayor y se despidió de él saliendo con su amiga Ross de la cafetería para irse juntas, quedando solo Craig y Tweek en la cafetería, la lluvia era cada vez más densa

-deberías irte pronto Craig, será una tormenta muy larga-

-a la mierda el clima- contesto el adolescente mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Tweek y lo atraía hacia el- prefiero terminar lo que iniciamos en la cocina esta mañana-

-¿Craig, que acaso no ves la gravedad de esto?- dijo mientras alejaba su rostro del menor cuando este intentaba besarlo

-creo que estas con el mas por costumbre que por amor-

-no solo eso! mira nuestra diferencia de edad, aquí y en China eso se llama pedofilia; ugh... y yo no quiero ir a la cárcel!-

-no hables de mí como si tuviera diez años-

-pues no eres precisamente "legal" Craig...a los ojos de la ley aun eres menor de edad-

-por los únicos ojos que me interesa ser visto es por los tuyos-

-deja de decir cosas vergonzosas-

-las digo porque me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas-

-esto es demasiada presión para mí...-

-no pienses en nada, estamos solo tú y yo en este momento-

Craig tomo el mentón de Tweek y lo hizo mirarle para después besarlo, Tweek se resistía cada vez menos a los besos del otro chico y es que Craig era increíblemente bueno besando, se preguntaba a cuantas chicas había besado hasta sus pocos quince años, el a sus veinticinco había besado solo a un par de chicas y a Christophe, no tenía mucha experiencia a pesar de su edad

 _"creo que estas con el mas por costumbre que por amor"_

El sonido de un trueno hizo saltar a Tweek sobre sí mismo cortando el beso que mantenía con Craig

-ugh...odio los truenos-

-la tormenta tardara en quitarse...creo que nos quedaremos un rato más aquí-

Comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor dando ligeros mordiscos en él, Tweek recordó sus sueños con el muchacho, justamente así era como comenzaban y el solo pensar en eso lo hizo sentir ligeramente excitado, hacía ya tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de lujuria en el cuerpo, otro trueno interrumpió la concentración del rubio, el cual detuvo el avance de Craig, había una pequeña y lejana voz dentro de Tweek que le decía que lo que haría estaba mal y que se arrepentiría hasta la muerte, pero la ignoro

-no, no aquí...-dijo desviando la mirada

oo00oo

-¿cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?-pregunto Laura a su hijo mayor mientras le servía la cena

-muy bien- contesto el chico con una fugaz sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para su padre el cual hasta frunció el ceño

-¿de verdad? pues tu tío Skeeter me conto que todos los negocios cerraron antes del atardecer por la tormenta-

-sí, pero nos quedamos haciendo listas del inventario y esas cosas mientras la tormenta pasaba...-

-¿se quedaron? ¿Quién más se quedó?-

-todos papa, mis compañeras también estaban allí, ¿me puedes dejar terminar de cenar en paz?-

Antes de que Thomas contestara, Laura se adelantó y cambio el tema para evitarse una _-típica-_ discusión en la cena familiar; y gracias a eso el resto de la cena trascurrió en paz hasta que el hijo mayor termino y se fue a descansar a su habitación, un vez allí se acercó hasta Stripes y lo saco de su jaula para darle de cenar, mientras el cobayo mordisqueaba su hoja de lechuga el chico le contaba sobre su magnífica tarde...encerrado en la bodega de la cafetería con Tweek

-por fin pude besar su cuello y enredar mis manos en su cabello, y lo mejor de todo fue que el también me correspondía, por primera vez sentí que me besaba sin ningún tipo de culpa...ese bastardo francés tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo a su lado, pero no será por mucho, te juro que haré todo lo posible por estar con el-

 _"Por qué lo amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie"_

Lejos de allí, mas específicamente en la casa de Tweek, el rubio daba vueltas sobre su cama sin poder conciliar ni un poco el sueño; se sentía incomodo estando en esa cama _-la cama que compartía con Christophe-_ , se levantó y de su mesa de noche saco su frasco de pastillas tranquilizantes, saliendo de la habitación

 _"no puedo dormir ahí, no después de lo que hice esta tarde..."_

En su mente aún estaban muy frescos los recuerdos, no había pensado bien las cosas y en un momento de debilidad se dejó llevar por sus más bajos instintos, se había dejado besar por un hombre más joven, incluso le dejo tocarle bajo la ropa...el ojiverde se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo, la que le había pertenecido en su infancia y adolescencia, era el único lugar de la casa que no había cambiado en lo absoluto; como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado nunca por esa habitación, aun había algunos juguetes por el suelo, frascos secos de pinturas y dibujos a medio terminar, poster de bandas y esas cosas, Tweek sonrió con melancolía

 _"en la niñez temía a este lugar por ser un blanco fácil para los Gnomos, en la adolescencia era un lugar gris e insípido y ahora es mi único refugio"_

-he hecho algo muy malo-empezó a hablar solo en la habitación- engañe al hombre que me ama, con alguien que ni siquiera debería de poder tocar...y lo peor es que lo disfrute-

Fue hasta su antigua cama y se recostó en ella echa un ovillo, como solía hacerlo de niño cuando tenía miedo; al menos en aquella época sus padres solían acompañarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ahora no había nadie, y lo tenía bien merecido

 _-Después de encerrarse en la bodega los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad al igual que las caricias, la ropa comenzó a hacerse estorbosa entre ambos y en unos minutos se quitaron las camisas, Tweek había perdido completamente el juicio y dejaba que Craig hiciese con él lo que quisiera, después de permitirle aquel primer beso ya no había vuelta atrás, y terminaron desnudos en la bodega masturbándose mutuamente-_

Tweek se sonrojo cuando recordó la escena, ahora si se consideraba un completo enfermo pedófilo, tomo cuatro de sus pastillas para poder dormir, porque de otra forma no podría conciliar el sueño, la culpa lo hacía sentir mal, y la tentación mas.

* * *

Y esta es la parte de la historia donde se terminan los coqueteos e indirectas y ahora si, a lo que venimos! debo confesar que nunca eh escrito Lemon...pero lo veo ESTRICTAMENTE necesario para continuar con una trama coherente (yo, justificando mi perversidad), que piensan ustedes? lo creen necesario o forzado? aun lo estoy meditando...bueno, ya veremos que pasa, sin mas que agregar

Sayonara!


	9. Lugar Feliz

Hola personas lectoras, bienvenidas al noveno capitulo de esta historia; el capitulo anterior exprese mi "debate mental" sobre si era necesario poner Lemon en la historia, y gracias a los comentarios de:

 **Mermeladacontostadas**

 **MB elmundodecolores**

 **Shii 06sunday801**

mi duda existencial se soluciono por una parte,y el resultado es este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, y sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** el mismo de siempre

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Las cosas habían cambiado y Tweek sabia que ya no podría hacer nada para remediarlas; ahora su vida se había vuelto una gran contradicción, por los días _-durante su trabajo-_ mantenía su clandestina relación con Craig _-a espaldas de todo el mundo, por supuesto-_ y por las noches la culpa lo agobiaba, sentía que no merecía el amor de Christophe y que le había fallado de todas las formas posibles, su conciencia lo torturaba y para poder dormir necesitaba tomar al menos cuatro pastillas, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ya no podía cambiarlo

 _"sus besos se han convertido en una droga para mi"_

y es que cuando estaba a solas con el pelinegro dejaba de pensar en el mundo; se olvidaba completamente de su diferencia de edades y de que tenia novio, en esos momentos con Craig mandaba a la mierda la lógica

-¿y que harás mañana?-

pregunto el menor mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, sin temor a que los vieran porque sus compañeras ya se habían marchado

-ugh...solo me quedare a descansar en casa-

-suena bien, pero sonaría mejor si descansamos juntos- le susurro al oído

-no lo se Craig, suena arriesgado verte en un lugar fuera de esta cafetería, alguien podría vernos y... Jesucristo, eso seria demasiada presión!-

-nadie tiene porque vernos, mira, llegare muy temprano a tu casa mañana y entrare por la puerta de atrás, seré cuidadoso-

-¿pero, tus padres no sospecharan algo por verte salir tan temprano?- volteo a verle a la cara

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso...Tweek, de verdad quiero pasar mi día entero contigo- pidió con ojos suplicantes

Aunque Craig le pedía que no lo viera como un niño aveces su mirada le decía a Tweek que aun lo era, aveces Craig le daba ternura y no podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa mirada tan linda

-ack..esta bien, dejare la puerta trasera abierta, pero se cuidadoso...ahora vete porque se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que Thomas Tucker venga a reclamarme-

-como tu digas, pero antes quiero que me des mi beso de despedida-

Tweek dio un beso rápido a la frente del chico y vio la reacción sorprendida de este

-no me refería a eso...-

-hasta mañana Craig- sonrió levemente el rubio

-hasta mañana -suspiro el azabache y salio de la cafetería dejando solo a Tweek

después de que la figura de Craig se perdió de su vista, Tweek también suspiro, no podía negarle nada a Craig Tucker, se sentía tan débil...tenia una debilidad enorme, Craig Tucker era su debilidad

oo00oo

 _ **Rabat, Marruecos**_

-y como te sientes?-

pregunto Gregory mientras organizaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y desechaba las vendas con sangre que acababa de retirar

-marica...me dispararon en el hombro ¿como crees que me siento?-respondió Christophe mientras se recostaba en la cama

-al parecer _Ze mole_ esta envejeciendo, antes no te quejabas tanto-

-antes no te relacionabas en el trafico de personas-

-estamos haciendo una buena obra, salvamos al menos a treinta niños- contesto el rubio sonriendo

-¿se supone que ese es mi consuelo?-

-eres tan frió...un mercenario desde la raíz, ¿estas seguro de que quieres dejarlo?-

-ya te lo dije, esta sera mi ultima misión; se lo prometí a Tweek y ahora si lo cumpliré-

-lo amas mucho, cierto-

-es lo mas importante en mi vida, la razón por la que tome este trabajo fue para comprar el anillo mas costoso-

-Tweek no necesita que le regales el anillo mas costoso-

-el anillo es solo el símbolo...quiero casarme con el para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, y que cuando algún idiota vea el anillo en su mano sepa que ya no tiene oportunidad con el, porque es mio, así como yo soy suyo-

-je...¿matrimonio? ¿un ateo como tu quiere matrimonio?-

-no lo hago por mi, si no por el...la política y la religion son unas mierdas para mi, pero Tweek si cree que existe un dios, y yo creo en Tweek, si es importante para el entonces soy capaz de ir a misa cada domingo y oír como hablan del chupa vergas de dios-

-de verdad lo amas-sonrió con tristeza el rubio

-lo cuidare, se que tu harías lo mismo...-

-eres un bastardo con suerte, Chris; recuperate pronto y cuando volvamos a América yo mismo seré el padrino de bodas-

-¿estas seguro de eso?-

-tu sabes lo que siento porque nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros; si Tweek es feliz contigo yo también estoy feliz, el amar se trata de querer la felicidad de la otra persona sobre la de uno mismo-

-eres tan cursi-

-y tu un amargado, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ¿sabes? descansa y hablamos después-

después de que el rubio se retiro de la habitación, Christophe se quedo recostado en la cama mientras pensaba en Tweek, deseaba tanto volver a su lado y quedarse junto a el por siempre

-pronto...volveré muy pronto _Petit_ -fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de caer dormido

oo00oo

Tweek caminaba por las calles de South Park, las cuales a pesar de las nubes grises que obscurecían el cielo, estaban llenas de gente, el rubio caminaba entre la gente que parecía mirarlo de reojo, cuchicheando cosas que no podía escuchar muy bien, el rubio comenzó a sentirse nervioso y empezó a caminar con mas rapidez, los murmullos de la gente empezaron a ser mas audibles y Tweek pudo escuchar lo que decían

 _"es una escoria"_  
 _"enfermo pederasta"_  
 _"infiel"_  
 _"deberían castrarlo"_

el corazón de Tweek empezó a latir a una velocidad nada saludable, se sentía asfixiado e intento correr por la presión; pero varias manos lo detuvieron y lo arrojaron al suelo con violencia, las personas se habían convertido en sombras con cuencos vacíos como ojos

-ack! déjenme ir!-

-esto es lo que se merecen los sucios depravados como tu...-le dijo una sombra

-yo..no...-

-sucio! sucio! sucio!-

las otras sombras comenzaron a gritar mientras lo señalaban y le arrojaban piedras, Tweek intentaba cubrirse con su brazos pero temblaba demasiado, era una sensacion horrible, lo único que quería era morir de una vez, el ojiverde comenzó a gritar en su desesperación

-Tweek! Tweek! cálmate!...-

los ojos de Tweek se abrieron rápidamente encontrándose con los de Craig, miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar donde estaba, estaba sobre su vieja cama en la que fue su antigua habitación, Craig le abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-tranquilo...solo fue una pesadilla-

-¿co..como entraste?-pregunto aun nervioso

-dejaste la puerta trasera abierta, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿pero...nadie te vio?-

-no-

-¿seguro?-

-seguro...apenas van a ser la siete de la mañana, no hay mucha gente en la calle, ¿que estabas soñando?- el pelinegro se sentó frente al mayor, tomándolo de la mano

-ngh...en...en nada...aveces tengo pesadillas-dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-te escuche gritar desde las escaleras, por eso subí, nunca me imagine que tu habitación luciera tan...juvenil-

dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba hacia las paredes con posters de Nirvana y The Doors, el escritorio con algunos legos, viejas figuras de chimpokomon e incluso un par de muñecos de felpa en la cama...junto a Tweek

-es...es mi antigua habitación- admitió un poco avergonzado el mayor

-mmm...¿no se supone que tendrías que dormir en la habitación principal?-

-ugh...no, ahora quiero dormir aqui, este lugar me hace sentir...tranquilo-

-ya veo...- sonrió el poco azabache

-¿de que te ríes?-

-te imagine como si tuvieras quince años...justo en esta habitación, te juro que si yo hubiera tenido tu edad en esos años te hubiese pedido que fueses mi novio-

-no existe el "hubiera" Craig, tenemos casi once años de diferencia-

Comento con cierto pesar el rubio al recordar su pesadilla, sintió entonces un suave apretón en su mano y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los azules orbes del menor

-es una mierda, ¿no? encontrar a una persona especial y no poder demostrarlo libremente por culpa de tontos tabúes como la diferencia de edades, el sexo y otras pendejadas que se le ocurrieron a nuestra "grandiosa" sociedad-

-¿porque Craig? ¿por que yo? ¿por que estas aquí conmigo y no con alguien mas adecuado para ti?- Tweek acaricio la con ternura la mejilla del chico - podrías andar con cualquier chica o chico lindo de tu edad, podrías ahorrarte un poco de toda esta mierda que acabas de mencionar...pero estas aquí conmigo... -

El pelinegro tomo la mano de Tweek que se encontraba en su mejilla y beso con delicadeza para después devolverle la mirada

-¿porque tu?...no lo se, te robaste mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi a los ojos; tan efectivo como un embrujo -sonrió el pelinegro- si, en estos momentos podría estar jugando con cualquier chica; pero prefiero mil veces estar contigo; tu no eres cualquier persona para mi-

se acerco hasta el mayor dándole un cálido beso en los labios , Tweek se dejo llevar por esa calma que solo Craig parecía poder darle; el menor parecía tener un efecto analgésico para su conciencia, quería disfrutar un poco mas de esa tranquilidad; quería al menos por un momento sentirse en paz antes de que su coincidencia comenzara a atacarlo, quería imaginar por un momento que Craig era su _"Lugar Feliz"_ ; profundizo el beso enredando sus dedos entre el obscuro cabello del menor; continuaron besando hasta terminar recostados completamente en la cama, Craig se detuvo un momento para observar a Tweek el cual se encontraba completamente sonrojado y con la respiración entre cortada

-luces hermoso...-

Tweek no dijo nada, y jalo una vez mas al chico hacia el para besarle , Craig se acomodo entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del mayor sobre la camisa de su pijama, Tweek metió sus manos debajo de la sudadera azul del chico, sintiendo como la tibia espalda del adolescente se calentaba cada vez mas con su tacto, a diferencia de Christophe el cuerpo de Craig era mucho mas delgado y su piel era increíblemente suave, el menor empezaba a sentir un calor insoportable bajo su ropa y no perdió el tiempo para quitarse la sudadera junto con la playera, dejando su pecho al descubierto

-ngh...-

el cuello de Tweek fue asaltado por los ansiosos labios del menor que parecía querer devorarlo mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar la camisa de la pijama, cuando por fin lo logro sus labios bajaron hasta su pecho, depositando pequeños besos en el, el mayor empezó a gemir de placer al sentir los delgados labios del adolescente succionar levemente sus pezones

-ah...Craig...-

-¿quieres que siga?-

-ah...si...sigue-

El menor sonrió complacido por esa respuesta y en cuestión de segundos se encargo de quitarle los pantalones a Tweek junto con su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su semi erecto pene, Craig hizo lo mismo con el resto de su ropa y calzado, lanzadolos al suelo, estando ya los dos completamente desnudos sobre la cama se arrodillaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente como la vez anterior, en la bodega de la cafetería, después de unos minutos y cuando sus miembros estuvieron completamente erectos, Tweek recostó a Craig y se coloco sobre su vientre, rozando su entrada con el miembro del muchacho

-ngh...¿lo haz hecho antes?-se animo a preguntar Tweek

-no...nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie como contigo- confeso el pelinegro

Tweek sonrió un poco conmovido, aunque Craig insistiera en comportarse como alguien mayor aun seguía siendo inmaduro en muchos aspectos; comenzó entonces a frotar su entrada contra el pene del menor mientras se besaban incansablemente, las manos del azabache fueron hasta los glúteos del rubio y comenzó a apretarlos ligeramente, después de que la fricción hizo dilatar el trasero de Tweek, este con su propia mano tomo el miembro erecto de Craig y lo dirigió justo a su entrada empezando a meterla poco a poco

-ngh...-se quejo un poco el rubio al sentir la intromisión

-ahh...Tweek...-

Por su parte Craig experimentaba nuevas sensaciones, cada una mas maravillosa que la anterior, sentía su pene ser rodeado por la calidez de Tweek, el rubio era estrecho y húmedo de una forma muy deliciosa, Craig creía que moriría de placer en ese momento, cuando el rubio empezó a mover las caderas la sensaciones se intensificaron aun mas

-ahh...Tweek...Tweek...ahh- jadeaba Craig

-ack!...Craig!-

En aquella habitación lo único que podían escucharse eran los jadeos y gemidos de ambos amantes, sus cuerpos se encontraban ya cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor que pegaba sus cabellos a sus frentes, las manos del menor se aferraban al trasero del rubio dejando sus dedos ligeramente marcados, al igual que Tweek arañaba suavemente los hombros del adolescente, las embestidas continuaron hasta que el mas chico logro llegar al orgasmo dejando su semilla dentro del otro, Tweek pudo hacerlo unos momentos después; viniéndose entre el vientre de ambos... ambos terminaron exhaustos, el mayor saco el miembro de su interior y se recostó junto al otro tratando de recuperar la respiración

-eso...fue increíble- hablo el chico del chullo

-ngh...si...¿te gusto?-

-si...sobretodo porque fue contigo- abrazo al rubio y comenzó a besar sus hombros

-deberíamos salir de la cama...estamos llenos de sudor-

-a mi no me importaría pasar el resto del día o de mi vida aquí- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del mayor

-vamos - insistió el rubio - ugh...y tomaremos un baño juntos- menciono para motivar al otro a levantarse

Craig se quedo unos momentos en silencio y después de depositar un rápido beso en labios de Tweek, asintió con la cabeza

-esta bien...pero yo quiero lavar tu espalda-

-ugh...okey-

se levantaron de la cama y fueron hasta la tina donde se bañaron juntos, pasaron el resto del día encerrados en la casa de tweek; alejados del resto del mundo y disfrutándose el uno al otro.

* * *

y pues bien...estoy consiente de que NO es el mejor Hard que uno pueda leer; pero considerando que es mi primera vez (igual que Craig XD) la verdad no pensé que se me dificultaría escribir sobre sexo, pero confió en que podre mejorar con el tiempo...¿ustedes que piensan?

Sayonara!


	10. Punto de retorno

Hola de nuevo :D , antes que nada me doy cuenta que ya vamos en el capitulo 10 y es (hasta ahora) el fanfic mas largo que eh escrito; estoy sorprendida que hasta ahora no haya "tirado la toalla"; en parte es gracias a que eh visto que este fanfic tiene seguidores y bueno, nunca me ah gustado dejar las historias a medias XD con respecto a los comentarios de capitulo anterior...

 **Shii06 sunday801:** si, y después me bebí ese jugo de sentimientos en mi copa de la victoria, mientras secaba mi frente del sudor; producto del cansancio mental por imaginar tanto sexo Homo para escribir (es difícil para mi!)

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** a todos nos da igual ser pervertidos, tu siéntete como en tu casa XD y actualizo seguido gracias a la motivación que me dan los Reviews, pienso..."aww me dejaron comentarios, les escribiré algo para agradecerles XD"

 **Marigabi:** yo le paso tu mensaje a Craig, posdata: la ONU nunca me atrapara con vida!

 **MB elmundodecolores:** gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad me costo escribir algo mas o menos decente; y si te gusto me doy por bien servida...y en cuanto a Gregory; pues mi intención era que se diera a entender que el estaba enamorado de Tweek, bueno, lo aclarare en el futuro

 **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey P. y Matt S.**

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Thomas Tucker conducía a su casa después de un pesado día de trabajo en la oficina, miraba con indiferencia el paisaje hasta que de lejos vio un grupo de chicos que le resultaron muy familiares, cuando se acercó más pudo ver que en efecto; esos eran los amigos de su hijo y detuvo el auto frente a los muchachos

-buenas noches chicos-

-buenas noches señor Tucker- contesto Clyde seguido de Kevin, Jimmy, Jason y Damien

-¿no está Craig con ustedes?-

-no -contesto el chico al que reconoció como Kevin Stoley- no lo hemos visto en todo el día, nosotros venimos del cine-

-no..no no lo hemos...vis visto desde que...que salimos de vaca...va...-

-no lo hemos visto desde que salimos de vacaciones-contesto rápidamente Damien desesperado por la mala elocuencia de Jimmy- tal vez se fue con una chica y ya-

-¿Craig? ja! pues solo que sea una de las meseras de su trabajo; se la pasa metido en su trabajo- contesto Clyde con inocencia

-entonces...en sus días de descanso ¿no ha estado con ustedes?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-no-contestaron los cinco casi al unísono

-bueno...solo quería saber si estuvo con ustedes, gracias y hasta luego chicos-

Thomas arranco el auto de nuevo ante la atónita mirada de los menores, ahora lo único que quería era que Craig le explicare en donde diablos se metía, cada vez que salía les decía que iría con sus amigos...tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto y se estaba poniendo muy molesto

oo00oo

Craig terminaba de vestirse para regresar a su casa, el cielo ya se había obscurecido y Tweek le había recomendado que se fuera para evitar problemas con sus padres, a pesar de que quería dormir junto a él, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón

-no sabes lo que daría por dormir toda la noche contigo-

-ugh...imposible, si tus padres ven que no llegas podrían pensar que algo te paso, tal vez que te secuestraron o cosas peores-

-está bien...tu ganas por esta vez, pero quiero mi beso de despedida-

Tweek sonrió y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, como los que le estuvo dando desde la mañana, lo terminaron debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones

-hasta mañana, Craig y ten cuidado de que nadie te vea salir-

-hasta mañana Tweek y si, tendré cuidado-

El menor salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, bajo las escaleras y paso por la cocina para llegar a la puerta trasera, se asomó por la ventana para verificar que no hubiera gente cerca, salió de la casa como un ladrón y fue por su bicicleta que había ocultado tras los arbustos; después de eso empezó a pedalear hasta alejarse unas cuantas calles, se detuvo y saco su teléfono para revisar la hora, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenia de sus amigos, abrió el último de ellos para saber que había pasado

 **DE: el idiota de Clyde**

 **PARA: mi**

 **"Craig, porque no contestas nuestras llamadas; márcame por favor, es urgente y por tu propio bien"**

El pelinegro no pensaba en contestar, pero después de ver que incluso tenia llamadas de Damien, pensó que quizás si era algo serio y no uno de los típicos dramas del castaño, entonces marco al teléfono de Clyde, no espero mucho para que le contestara

-diablos, Craig! Donde estas!? ¿Estás bien?-

-no hables tan rápido, tonto...que es lo que es tan urgente?-

-recuerdas que te invite a ir al cine con el resto de los chicos, pero tu dijiste que estarías ocupado-

-sí, lo recuerdo-

-bueno, saliendo de allí nos encontramos a tu papá y nos preguntó por ti...Kevin le dijo que no te habíamos visto en todo el día, al parecer tu padre pensaba que estabas con nosotros, pero cuando vio que no fue así, vi que frunció el ceño con mucha molestia, ¿dónde te metiste Craig?-

Un terrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Craig, su padre lo había descubierto en su mentira; ahora tenía que pensar en algo para que no sospechara de su amorío con Tweek, la sangre se le había congelado al pelinegro

-¿Craig, Craig? ¿Sigues allí?-

-si...gracias por avisarme, te marco luego-

-espe...-

No dejo terminar al castaño de hablar y le colgó la llamada, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido antes de llegar a su casa, algo como una coartada sería perfecto, pero debía ser alguien que no le preguntara donde estuvo realmente...después de unos minutos pensó en la persona perfecta y marco de nuevo en su celular

oo00oo

Cuando Craig abrió la puerta de su casa lo primero que vio fue a su padre esperarle en la entrada, la mirada de Thomas era visiblemente molesta, pero el chico intento no demostrar temor

-¿dónde estuviste todo el día Craig?-

-tenia cosas que hacer-contesto secamente

-¿con quién? y no digas que con tus amigos...por qué los vi y me dijeron que no has estado con ellos-

-ellos no son mis únicos conocidos, papá...-

-¿con quién estabas?-

-¿ahora te preocupan mis amistades? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un padre sobreprotector?-

-no me cambies el tema Craig, solo dime con quien estabas-

-ummm...estaba con Bárbara, la acompañe para comprarle un regalo a Clyde, por su aniversario-

-¿cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?-

El pelinegro saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de Bebe, cuando la chica contesto, la puso en altavoz para que su padre la escuchara

-hola Bebe, ¿llegaste bien a tu casa?-

-sí, gracias otra vez por acompañarme Craig - dijo la rubia -no hubiera sabido que videojuego comprar para Clyde-

-de nada Bebe, buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Craig- el chico colgó el teléfono ante la mirada confusa de su padre

-le ayude en secreto a comprar el regalo de Clyde, por eso ni él ni los otros lo sabían...hay algo más que quieras saber?-

-no tenías por qué mentir-

-¿enserio, desde cuando eres tan sobreprotector? sabes que, no importa. ..Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado-

El joven subió por las escaleras dejando solo a su padre, después de encerrarse en su habitación pudo suspirar aliviado, tal vez no había sido tan malo el que Bebe se enterara de sus sentimientos, el chico se recostó en la cama y sonrió al recordar el día que había pasado con Tweek, se sentía como una estúpida colegiala enamorada y estaba feliz de haber perdido _-lo que quedaba de-_ su inocencia con él, su celular vibro alertando un nuevo mensaje, lo tomo rápidamente pensando que podría ser Tweek, pero no era así

 **DE: Bebe**

 **PARA: mi**

 **"ahora si me vas a explicar ¿porque me pediste mentirle a tu padre? ¿Estuviste con Tweek, cierto? Cuéntame ¿qué paso?**

Craig no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que decirle la verdad a la _chica -omitiendo claro los detalles sexuales-_ al menos pudo ver que podía confiar en ella

oo00oo

Los días fueron pasando en South Park, y tanto Tweek como Craig se encargaban de ser lo más discretos posibles con su amorío, después de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo la acción se repitió otras veces más; normalmente lo hacían cuando se quedaban solos en la cafetería al final del día, ya fuera en el baño o en la bodega, pero a veces que tenían un poco más de tiempo iban a la casa del rubio y lo hacían con más calma, esta era una de esas ocasiones y después fornicar Craig abrazo al mayor por la espalda, dejando en sus hombros pequeños besos, entonces pregunto lo que tenía en mente después de varias veces que lo habían hecho en la vieja habitación de Tweek

-¿porque duermes aquí y no en la habitación principal?-

Tweek se tensó un poco, no sabiendo como contestar esa pregunta sin que sonara tan lastimero, se giró hasta quedar frente a Craig y sonrió de forma nerviosa

-ack...me gusta esta habitación-

-allí es donde duermes con él, cierto- menciono con su típica voz hueca

-si...-admitió el rubio bajando la mirada- pero aunque no lo creas nunca eh tenido sexo con él en esa cama, no desde que llegamos a South Park; ya sabes, el entierro y luto por la muerte de mis padres, después el estrés de atender la cafetería y su partida...-

-¿y cuando el regrese? volverás a dormir en esa cama junto a el-

-el...él es mi novio, Craig-

-pero no es tu esposo, ¿porque no lo dejas?- hablo tan directo como siempre

Tweek se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, nunca habían hablado directamente de su relación con Christophe, siempre que estaban juntos el francés pasaba a segundo término, como si fuera un fantasma para ellos; pero ahora era necesario hablarlo de una vez por todas

-no es tan fácil Craig...ngh, han sido varios años los que eh pasado con él, tantas felicidades y desgracias que hemos pasado juntos, nunca me imaginé un futuro sin él...y mucho menos que sea yo quien decida dejarle, tu eres especial para mí...pero-

-pero solo soy tu amante a escondidas...Tweek, si no existiera una diferencia de edades; lo dejarías a él por mí?-

Tweek se quedó en silencio pensando en esa posibilidad, si se lo hubieran preguntado unos meses atrás la respuesta hubiera sido rápida y negativa; pero ahora por primera vez en años se encontraba dudando de su amor por el francés

-si tardas tanto pensándolo me hacer creer que aún tengo una pequeña esperanza- dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía y se levantaba de la cama para empezar a vestirse

-¿no te rindes, verdad?-

-no contigo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero-

Se despidió del rubio dándole un lento beso en los labios y después salió de la _casa -por la puerta trasera-_ al ver el cielo se dio cuenta de que ya había obscurecido, así que empezó a apresurarse para llegar a su casa

oo00oo

Era un nuevo día y Tweek se dirigía a la cafetería para abrirla, aún era muy temprano así que daba por hecho que sus empleados aun no llegaban, pero al acercarse para abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que ya estaba abierta...

-ack!...Jesucristo -murmuro asustado- alguien está adentro...tal vez ladrones o asesinos-

Saco su teléfono y puso en marcación rápida el número de la policía, para llamarles por si eran ladrones; el rubio se armó de coraje y decidió entrar a si negocio para ver que pasaba; siempre alerta de ver algo fuera de lo normal, cuando entro al lugar noto que todo se encontraba como lo habían dejado la tarde anterior, pero parecía haber algo extra en la barra; se acercó con cautela y vio que se trataba de un pastelillo...un pastelillo de capuchino con betún de vainilla, su favorito

-Christophe...-

-espero que te guste, _petit_ -

El rubio giro rápidamente encontrando parado detrás de el a su novio, Christophe DeLorne había regresado.

* * *

y pues hasta aquí el decimo capitulo, nos leemos en el capitulo 11

Sayonara!


	11. Nada a favor

Hola gente de Fanfiction :P los saludo yo de nuevo con el capitulo numero 11 de esta historia, aprovecho para mandar saludos a Taiwán y Colombia, también para contestar los Reviews

 **Shii06 sunday801 :** jajaja me mato tu comentario XD hasta lo leí con la voz de "la Esteban"; estuvo bueno el jugo; gracias XD y si tienes razón, lo que sigue es drama

 **MB elmundodecolores :** espero que este capitulo logre contestar tus preguntas, leer tu comentario me ayudo a ver cuales son las dudas que podrían surgir respecto a la historia, gracias ;)

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Desde que Craig llego a la cafetería sintió que "algo" estaba pasando, lo supo cuando vio a sus compañeras murmurarse mutuamente, con sonrisas bobas en el rostro; el pelinegro las saludo como de costumbre y se dirigió a la barra a saludar a Tweek, pero cuando lo vio advirtió algo en su mirada; una mirada que le advertía precaución

-buenos días, Tweek-

-buenos días Craig...-

-¿qué está pasando?-

Antes de que el mayor pudiera contestar la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver la figura de Christophe, los ojos del adolescente se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de nuevo ese cabello castaño, esos ojos chocolate con sus habituales ojeras y ese ceño fruncido, no había duda; paso lo que no quería que pasara _-al menos no tan pronto_ \- el francés había regresado

-Tweek, ¿has visto mi taza?-

-ack...lo siento, se me cayó y se rompió-

-mierda...bueno no importa, tomare cualquier otra- contesto y después fijo su vista al pelinegro- ¿sigues trabajando aquí, Tucker?-

-si -contesto Craig manteniendo su neutralidad- las vacaciones aun no terminan-

-terminaran en menos de dos semanas...debes estar feliz, pronto regresaras a la escuela de nuevo; es una lástima que ya no vayas a poder seguir viniendo a trabajar - el francés mostro una sonrisa triunfante

-eso no significa que vaya a dejar de venir-

-oh claro que no; _Tweek y yo_ estaremos siempre aquí por si nos visitas en un futuro-

Dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y ponía una mano sobre su hombro, Craig sentía que su sangre ardía al ver esa escena, tenía ganas de golpear al bastardo francés y cortarle la mano, pero la mirada de Tweek le pedía que se controlara

-me alegra escuchar eso...-

-bueno, escuche que ahora también eres el barista de Tweak Bross...bien niño; pues a trabajar que para eso estamos aquí; Tweek, acompáñame a la cocina-

-ngh..si-

Tweek se fue tras el no sin antes darle una mirada a Craig que le pedía prudencia y control; el menor solo asintió levemente y después de que el ojiverde entrara a la cocina, suspiro con desgano y coraje, ese bastardo hijo de puta había llegado antes de lo que él hubiera querido; aunque la verdad le hubiera gustado más que el castaño nunca regresara además le había recordado que las vacaciones terminarían pronto y el regresaría al instituto, lo que obviamente eso lo haría tener que dejar su empleo

 _"hijo de perra"_

oo00oo

Craig sintió ese día como si fuera más lento y pesado que de costumbre, no soportaba el estúpido acento de Christophe al hablar, ni su presencia y mucho menos soportaba que Tweek estuviera siempre detrás de él, ese día era de verdad nefasto, al caer la tarde la puerta de la cafetería se abrió dando paso al hombre más elegante de South Park, al verlo las meseras babearon mientras intentaban "atenderle"

-gracias por sus atenciones señoritas, pero busco al señor DeLorne o a Tweek Tweak-

-en un momento les aviso!- exclamo entusiasta Chiara, ganándole la "competencia" a Ross

 _"tontas"_

Pensó Craig mientras reconocía al hombre...si su memoria no fallaba ese hombre era el mismo que se había llevado a Christophe a Marruecos, Gregory, según le había dicho Tweek que ese era su nombre, el joven deseo que ese rubio estuviera allí para llevarse al francés una vez más _-y esta vez ojala no regresara nunca-_ Tweek y Christophe salieron de la cocina encontrándose con su viejo amigo

-Hola Tweeky!- saludo el inglés con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a Tweek

-ngh, hola Gregory-

-pase a tu casa para ver cómo estaba Chris, pero no había nadie; así que solo se me ocurrió que podría estar aquí, ¿que no te dije que descansaras después del largo viaje?- pregunto refiriéndose al castaño

-ese viaje no fue nada para mí, así que decidí venir a trabajar a la cafetería-

-¿cómo lo soportas, Tweek? bueno, vine a hablar de asuntos importantes contigo, ya sabes...-

-ok ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-te negro, por favor-

-ugh...siéntanse, yo les sirvo en un momento-ofreció Tweek amablemente

Ambos hombres se retiraron a hablar a la mesa más alejada de todas mientras Tweek se metía a la cocina, y aprovechando que Chiara y Ross estaban muy distraídas mirando al inglés, Craig entro también para poder hablar _-aunque fuera un momento-_ a solas con Tweek

-ngh! Craig ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo susurrando, temiendo que hasta las paredes los escucharan

-necesitaba hablar contigo a solas ¿cuándo regreso?-

-esta mañana-

-¿y se quedara mucho tiempo?-

-me prometió que nunca más se volvería a ir...-

-demonios...-

-Craig...Craig, creo...que tenemos que terminar lo nuestro-

-¿qué?- pregunto el pelinegro con el rostro desencajado

-es lo mejor, esta relación es un riesgo enorme; no solo porque yo podría ir a la cárcel por tener relaciones con un menor; si no que hasta tu corres peligro...Christophe, es muy peligroso...es un mercenario-

-no me importa si es un maldito _Rambo_ , ¿cómo puedes pedirme que solo terminemos y ya? yo no puedo solo pretender que esto nunca paso-

-ugh fue un error Craig-

-¿un error? ¿Estás seguro? podría jurar que tu expresión de felicidad era verdadera cuando estábamos juntos-

-por favor Craig, no lo hagas más difícil-

-yo no estoy haciendo difícil nada; eres tu quien quieres ver todo complicado cuando lo más obvio que podrías hacer sería dejarlo-

-¿dejarlo para qué? ¿Para iniciar una relación clandestina contigo? para vivir con el temor constante de que nos descubran y quedar como un depravado, porque aparte de ser gay aparentemente también soy pederasta; y cuando alguien se entere lo mejor que me podría pasar seria morir apedreado, aunque claro lo que pasaría realmente seria que terminaría hundido en la cárcel siendo violado a diario -

-Tweek, cálmate- el pelinegro lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndole levemente para que dejara sus paranoias

-no tenemos nada a nuestro favor Craig...yo me sentía solo y me deje llevar por mis bajos instintos y tú crees que me quieres cuando en realidad solo son las hormonas típicas de la pubertad...tal vez si soy un enfermo, nunca debí haber dejado que esto avanzara tanto-

-no eres un enfermo y no son mis hormonas Tweek; hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para poder estar contigo y que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos...yo te amo como nunca imagine amar nadie-

-eres muy joven para saber lo que es amor de verdad-

-dicen que el amor no tiene edad, y yo creo que es cierto; Tweek te amo de verdad...lo sé porque no solo quiero follar contigo o caminar tomados de la mano, no... Tweek yo moriría por ti-

-no digas esas cosas-

-es cierto, iría al mismo infierno por ti si tuviera que hacerlo, Tweek-

-esto es muy enfermo-

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente provocando que Tweek se alejara bastante del pelinegro, pero solo resulto ser Ross

-emmmm ¿ya está listo él te del señor Gregory?-

-oh, claro...-asintió Tweek tomando la taza

-¿no hay problema, si yo se lo llevo? -sonrió la chica de forma ilusionada

-ngh...no, toma llévaselo- dijo pasándole la taza

-gracias, jefe! Y con permiso-

Cuando la chica salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, Craig intento acercarse al rubio pero este se alejó inmediatamente

-¿ves el riesgo de esto? solo piensa que hubiera pasado si en vez de Ross hubiese sido Christophe-

-hubiera peleado por ti...-

-no...Yo no quiero que nadie pelee; Craig, por favor...esto se acabó-

El rubio salió de la cocina dejando a Craig en completo silencio; el menor sabía que Tweek tenía razón, no tenían nada a su favor para continuar con su "enferma" relación, pero Craig no quería rendirse, no quería parar a pesar de sentirse destrozado

oo00oo

Apenas se cerró la puerta de la casa, Tweek empezó a sentir los labios de Christophe atacando los suyos y después bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrocharle la camisa

-ahg...Chris...estamos en la entrada... ngh- intentaba hablar entre los besos del francés

-¿y? llevo meses sin hacerte mío, un día más y te lo hubiera hecho en la barra de la cafetería-

Desabrocho la camisa del rubio y se la quitó instantáneamente arrojándola a cualquier lugar, Tweek sintió su cuerpo ser apresado contra pared y el cuerpo del más alto; y no tuvo más opción que levantar sus piernas hasta la cadera de Christophe y rodearla con ellas, podía sentir la erección del más alto rozar contra su trasero, pero no quería hacerlo...o al menos no en el pasillo principal

-ngh...Chris...va ahg...vamos a la recamara...ahh, por favor-

-demonios Tweek...solo por esto te voy a coger bien duro-

El castaño lo llevo cargando hasta la habitación y al llegar lo lanzo a la cama quitándole de una vez los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras el también se desnudaba; Tweek sintió un ligero escalofrió al sentir las sabanas frías rozando su piel, era como si nunca hubiera dormido en esa cama, _su_ cama...Christophe se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su novio besándolo con la rudeza que tanto lo caracterizaba, Tweek recordaba la sensación excitante que le causaban los besos del francés, hacían que su sangre comenzara a hervir de la lujuria, pero por alguna extraña razón los sentía más fríos que nunca, como si algo les faltara

 _"creo que estas con el mas por costumbre que por amor"_

Las palabras del pelinegro resonaron en sus cabeza, Tweek no quería creer que eso era cierto, había pasado tanto al lado de Christophe y por mucho tiempo creyó amarlo como a nadie más, quería creer que solo estaba confundido por su reciente aventura con Craig, así que para demostrarse que eso era cierto, correspondió los besos de su novio con la misma intensidad ; dejándose llevar por la lujuria del momento; haciendo de su reencuentro una hoguera de fuego intenso, uniendo sus cuerpos de forma sublime y placentera, tuvieron sexo como no lo habían tenido en meses _-o posiblemente años-_ pasaron las horas hasta que el cansancio se apodero de sus cuerpos y el francés cayo dormido plácidamente al lado de Tweek, el rubio también estaba exhausto pero no podía dormir, busco un momento en su mesa de noche sus pastillas pero no las encontró; recordó entonces que las había dejado en su antigua habitación, se levantó de la cama envolviéndose en una sábana y salió a buscar sus pastillas

Al llegar a la recamara fue directo a la mesita y tomo el frasco, pero se quedó observando con la mente en blanco su antigua cama; en donde había dormido la mayor parte del verano, en donde había tenido sexo con Craig varias veces, en donde se había llevado la inocencia de Craig, donde se habían besado y acariciado incansablemente, donde se sentía feliz a su lado sin importarle el resto del mundo

 _"iría al mismo infierno por ti si tuviera que hacerlo, Tweek"_

Tweek cerró los ojos al recordar esas palabras, Craig era muy apasionado en su forma de pensar; no dudaba ni un segundo en que fuera capaz de hacerlo, y es por eso que debía mantenerlo lejos; era por su propio bien pensaba Tweek, Craig era todavía muy joven y le faltaba conocer a más personas en su vida, seguramente en el futuro conocería a alguien especial y podría amarle libremente sin tener que esconderse de nadie

 _"yo no soy esa persona Craig, desearía poder regresar el tiempo y volver a ser un chico de quince años para ti; pero eso es imposible...espero que algún día comprendas que todo lo que estoy haciendo es muestra de mi amor hacia ti"_

El rubio sonrió con amargura y salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí, ahora ese lugar se había vuelto un lugar sagrado para él, que le recordaba a su amor imposible; suspiro y volvió a la recamara donde estaba Christophe, el hombre que lo amaba y con el que seguiría hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

Alguien conoce la canción de "solo por amor" de Samo? no? pues esa canción la tome como parte del "soundtrack" de esta historia, escuchenla...es muy recomendable y le queda muy bien a esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

Sayonara!


	12. Cuando el amor te cambia

Hola gente del mundo! les traigo acá el capitulo numero 12 de esta historia y mando saludos a Chile, Islandia, Taiwán y Holanda; pero antes a contestar los Reviews

 **Shii06 sunday801** : te dio sentimiento? bueno, pues espero darte mas "sentimiento" en los siguientes capítulos XD como de que apenas Craig te esta asustando?... no es que yo quiera hacerlo "yandere" pero desde los primeros capítulos da ligeras "muestras" de ser obsesivo y celoso (cuando rompe la ventana, desafía a su padre, le desea hasta la muerte a Christophe etc...) en las primeras líneas del segundo capitulo se describe lo que el a "aprendido" de Tweek, pero en ese momento ni siquiera tenían un trato personal...en serio, no notaste que es medio turbio su amor

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** gracias por tus ánimos, como siempre :D y si, llegamos a la parte de la historia donde necesitaremos algunos pañuelos para moquear a gusto, creo que en esta relación la verdadera presa es Tweek, y definitivamente NO lo van a soltar

 **MB elmundodecolores:** OH MY GLOB! cuando vi tu comentario tan largo me entro algo de "polvo" en el ojo y se me salió una lagrimita...nunca pensé que recibiría un comentario tan grande y significativo; de verdad me hizo apreciarlo porque me imagine que te tomaste tu tiempo para escribirlo y leerlo fue muy agradable para mi (lo releí como 5 veces) gracias, eres la clase de lectores que da gusto tener porque se ve que te gusta la historia y eso es halagador, por cierto; si tenia pensado escribir algo como Tweek se equivocaba de nombres, pero para los planes finales que tengo no hubiera tenido sentido...así que será de otra forma en que la relación quedara al descubierto

 **AkiraLara:** si, la canción es hermosa; yo la uso para inspirarme en esa parte donde dice _"no me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo; aunque cueste, aunque duela"_ porque que crees? si va a doler ;)

 **Disclaimers:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Los días fueron transcurriendo de forma gris para Craig, desde el regreso _del bastardo_ francés la relación que con tanto esmero había logrado crear, se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, ahora Tweek solo lo trataba como un empleado más, al igual que trataba a Chiara o a Ross; y eso le dolía en el alma, la única persona con la que se desahogaba era con Bebe, la cual obviamente ya había visto Christophe regresar

-bueno, sabemos que esto tendría que ocurrir- hablo la rubia

-gracias por animarme- le contesto el chico de forma sarcástica

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca cercana a Stark´s ponds, Craig ya había salido de trabajar y le había pedido a Bárbara que hablaran en persona y en un lugar privado porque "le dolían los dedos" de tantos mensajes que se habían enviado

-solo piénsalo fríamente, Tweek actuó de forma madura y le dio un final a tiempo a su relación para que nadie saliera lastimado-

-me rompió el corazón-

-pudo haber sido peor Craig, Christophe te pudo haber roto las piernas-

-¿porque piensan que ese estúpido es todo poderoso? Yo no soy ningún enclenque y lo sabes Bárbara; yo también le rompería las piernas a él y a todo el que se interpusiera en mí relación con Tweek -

-¿incluso a Thomas Tucker?-

-tsk...-el chico chasqueo la lengua con irritación

-Craig...ya déjalo por la paz, en unos días volveremos a clases y todo podrá ser como antes; puedes mantener el recuerdo de Tweek como el de tu amor de verano- sonrió la chica de forma algo maternal

-él no es _"mi amor de verano"_ Bebe...él **ES** el amor de mi vida-

La chica miro a Craig con mucha sorpresa, la voz de Craig había sonado profunda y más seria de lo normal, no ese tono monótono que siempre usaba, esta vez había sido diferente, parecía que lo decía como si fuera lo más seguro para el

 _"cambiaste Craig...el amor te cambio"_

oo00oo

Por su parte Tweek intentaba también seguir a flote con su relación, tenía suerte de saber algo de actuación y que eso le permitiera mostrar una sonrisa al exterior cuando en realidad se sentía triste y cansado, desde el regreso de Christophe no hacía más que esforzarse para que todo volviera a ser _"como antes"_ pero dentro de sí mismo sabía que eso era imposible, se había vuelto adicto a los besos de Craig y sabía que estaba prohibido, también sabía que no merecía el amor de Christophe porque lo había traicionado de la forma más vil y rastrera, pero no quería dejarlo; tenía la esperanza de volver a enamorarse de él y que borrara con sus caricias las que Tucker le había dejado

-¿te sientes bien Tweeky?-

La voz de Gregory lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo regresar a su escena actual, estaba en su casa cenando en compañía de su novio y el mencionado Gregory; el cual lo último que le escucho decir antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, era que se quedaría una corta temporada en Colorado, ya que tenía que _apadrinar un suceso importante_

-uhg...si...si estoy bien-

-creo que este vino es más fuerte de lo que pensé, Tweek luce algo perdido-

-¿bromeas? este vino parece ponche de frutas- replico el francés

-ja! hablo el francés de paladar refinado- dijo el inglés terminándose el vino que restaba de su copa y viendo la hora en su reloj-bueno, ya pasa de media noche y tengo que regresar al hotel-

-ugh… ¿está bien que conduzcas así? creo que se te subió un poco el vino-

-estoy bien Tweek-

-¿seguro? ...podría llamar a un taxi para ti-

-¿y qué necesidad de llamar un taxi? -intervino el castaño- puedes pasar la noche aquí; la antigua habitación de Tweek está disponible-

-no quisiera ser una molestia-

-serás idiota...no es momento de hacerte el digno; marica-

-bueno, la verdad si estoy un poco mareado; quisiera recostarme un momento-

-no se diga más, entonces te quedaras en la vieja recamara de Tweek-

-ack...pero, pero hace tiempo que nadie duerme allí, las sabanas deben estar llenas de polvo-

-¿se pueden cambiar o no?-

-ngh...si! Si, voy a cambiarlas ahora mismo-

-gracias Tweeky...y disculpa las molestias-

-no es nada Gregory-

Cuando Tweek subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista, el inglés y el francés empezaron a hablar en voz baja para evitar ser oídos por Tweek

-¿dónde diablos está el anillo que te pedí que me trajeras?-

-lo siento...ya te lo dije, se supone que me lo enviarían hace unos días atrás pero se retrasaron-

-demonios, tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio hace tres días atrás, ahora tendré que esperar hasta tener el anillo...y tu deberías ser más discreto-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-¿porque? le dijiste a Tweek que te quedarías un tiempo para _"apadrinar un suceso importante"_ , idiota; pudo haber preguntado ¿qué?-

-pero no lo hizo... _Mole_ ¿de casualidad no notaste a Tweeky muy distante?-

-un poco, pero supongo que es por sus pastillas-

-¿pastillas?-

-sí, Tweek cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que toma varias pastillas tranquilizantes...siempre las ha tomado, pero desde que regrese eh notado que toma más que antes-

-yo sabía que solo tomaba pastillas cuando algo lo estresaba-

-yo también, pero últimamente no ha podido dormir y siempre recurre a tomarlas-

El rubio bajo por las escaleras obligando a los hombres a dejar su plática, y mientras Christophe se había ofrecido a limpiar la mesa, Tweek llevo a Gregory hasta su antigua recamara para que la usara

-aqui están las sabanas y el baño esta en esa puerta- decía mientras le enseñaba la habitación

-gracias Tweek, y otra vez lamento las molestias-

-no son molestias Gregory; eres nuestro amigo y siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa-

-gracias...mmm Tweek, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-ngh...claro, claro ¿de qué se trata?-

-¿te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo que te esté estresando últimamente?-

-no! Jesucristo, no...Estoy bien ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-bueno, te eh visto algo tenso y distante-

-oh, no...No me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco estresado por el trabajo; ya sabes, a veces es demasiada presión- intento sonreír el ojiverde

-ok...pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti-

-gracias Gregory, ahora descansa que ya es tarde...buenas noches-

-buenas noches...-

Después de que Tweek cerró la puerta, Gregory observo detenidamente la habitación; sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía del ojiverde durante su juventud, tomo la foto con mucha delicadeza y la vio con ternura

-yo siempre te cuidare...-

Le hablo a la fotografía y le dio un pequeño beso al marco, el cual dejo en la mesita a un lado de la cama y después se recostó para descansar

oo00oo

El tiempo avanzo, los días no se detuvieron y un plazo se estaba acabando; era ya el último domingo del verano y también el último día en el que Craig trabajaría en Tweak Bross, el chico hacia su trabajo de forma mecánica y silenciosa, pensando en una última estrategia para poder estar con Tweek; aun no se daba por vencido, Craig Tucker nunca se rendía...

Al llegar la tarde y siendo ya casi la hora de cerrar Christophe recibió una llamada importante y tuvo que salir a atender un asunto pendiente, los empleados de Tweak Bross siguieron con su rutina y empezaron a cerrar el local, Chiara y Ross se despidieron afectuosamente de Craig deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su regreso a clases, el también les deseo lo mejor y después las chicas se marcharon dejando a Tweek y a Craig solos en un incómodo silencio

-bueno, te pagare tu último sueldo y tu bono de liquidación- dijo el mayor tratando de romper la presión y hacer las cosas rápidas para acabar con todo

-Tweek ¿podemos hablar de nosotros?-

-ngh, ya no hay nada que hablar Craig-

Saco un sobre con dinero de su delantal y se lo entrego al pelinegro, el cual solo lo tomo para agarrar la mano de Tweek y no soltarla

-Craig-

-te extraño... extraño besarte y acariciar tu cuerpo; extraño hacerte mío-

-ugh, no; por favor no sigas-

-¿me has extrañado?- el menor acerco su cuerpo hasta el de Tweek dejandolo recargado en la barra

-Craig...yo-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el joven callo sus palabras con un ansioso beso; el cual fue correspondido después de unos segundos con la misma intensidad, dando paso a las caricias salvajes y a la falta de lógica en las acciones, Craig tomo el cuerpo de Tweek por las caderas y lo coloco sobre la barra mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones

-ahh...Craig-

-no me detendré-

Dijo también subiéndose a la barra y colocándose entre las piernas de su amante necesita descargar en ese momento toda la frustración y celos que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas, necesitaba volver a saborear el cuerpo de Tweek antes de que su coincidencia regresara acompañado por la culpa, el calor entre los cuerpos se había vuelto sofocante y los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, Craig bajo los pantalones de Tweek hasta sus muslos dejando su trasero expuesto, rápidamente desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su erecto pene para rozarlo en la entrada del rubio

-ahh...Craig, hazlo...métemelo ya-

Pidió Tweek cegado completamente por el deseo, el otro no lo hizo esperar mucho e introdujo su pene lentamente en el rubio; arrancándole gemidos de puro placer, el menor comenzó a moverse dentro de él y Tweek coló sus manos dentro la playera del más joven, marcando con sus uñas las espalda de Craig, después de varios minutos de ser besado y embestido Tweek se corrió en los vientres de ambos y casi al instante Craig lo hizo dentro del ojiverde

-te amo, Tweek...-dijo para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios

oo00oo

-¿y qué te parece?-

-para lo que me costó...admito que es mejor de lo que pensé-

Christophe mantenía la mirada fija en el anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeralda, la verdad Gregory había tenido razón a la hora de mandar a hacer un anillo en lugar de comprar uno cualquiera en la joyería

-el que lo hizo es un amigo de la familia, un artesano de verdad talentoso-

-y caro...-

-suenas como todo un avaro, Mole-

-que tú te limpies el culo con billetes no significa que todos lo hagan-

-me encanta tu sentido del humor...-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente-¿ y? ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Tweeky que se case contigo?-

-mañana mismo-Christophe sonrió al ver las palabras grabadas en el interior del anillo

" _ma Petite"_

Acción que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Gregory, el cual no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír antes

 _"cambiaste Christophe...el amor te cambio"._

* * *

talvez ya se dieron cuenta de que cuando escribo lemon también le pongo drama...eso es para que piensen que no todo en la vida es sexo; seguiré escribiendo sobre sexo...pero reflexionen lo que les dije XD

posdata: talvez esta de mas ponerlo,pero según Google Traductor "ma petite" es "mi pequeño"

Sayonara!


	13. Los sentimientos de un padre

Hola de nuevo gente del mundo! los saludo de nuevo en este hermoso lunes de actualización; un abrazo para todos aquellos que le dieron "Follow" o "Favorite" a esta historia, y para los que solo leen "fantasmagóricamente" también, y a quienes me dejan sus sensuales Reviews aquí les va su contestacion

 **Shii06 sunday801:** jejeje creo que eres mejor que yo en eso de poner títulos XD no importa que tus comentarios no sean "tamaño testamento", eres siempre de las primeras en comentar y en estar atenta a las actualizaciones; cuando veo tus comentarios hasta gusto me da, y hasta me das para "preparar jugos" XD , eres de mis lectoras favoritas, saludotes y abrazotes hasta donde estés

 **MB el mundodecolores:** si, el amor de Gregory es el mas desinteresado, puro y sacrificado de la historia...pero a Tweek le gustan los morenos apasionados XD y en cuanto a la boda...pues primero esperemos a que le ponga el anillito, digo, CUALQUIER cosa puede pasar, oie khe riko...yo también quiero que me rellenen la boca con chocolate ;)

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** bueno, al final de este capitulo te tengo una _sorpresita_ respecto a la cafetería...si te llevan a la cárcel que te hace creer que no vamos a estar ya todos allí? yo por escribir y ustedes por leer XD al menos podremos compartir historias y cuidarnos las espaldas cuando a alguien se le caiga el jabón jeje

 **Marigabi:** bueno, que te diré? en ningún momento pensé en hacerlos follar sobre la barra...pero tus entusiastas comentarios me dieron la motivación para querer escribir la escena; así que esa sensual escena realmente salió de tu cabeza, por eso me gusta leer los comentarios...para saber que es lo que quieren los lectores y dárselos a forma de "regalo" por leerme, me dio mucho gusto leer tu comentario y ver que te gusto -puedo morir en paz ahora-

 **AkiraLara:** disculpar tus mexicanadas? como crees! no te disculpes, "po´s de onde crees que soy paisa" Viva México con todo y nuestras palabras shingonas XD quieres salseo? pues este capitulo tal vez tenga algo de eso ;)

y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 13

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a Muerte**

Thomas Tucker se consideraba así mismo un hombre de familia que respetaba las buenas costumbres y conductas morales del pueblo donde había crecido, y cualquier cosa que fuera contraria a la estructura social establecida era algo antinatural, así fueron criados sus padres, así fue criado él y así estaba criando a sus hijos; quería que en el día de mañana ellos fueran gente correcta y de buenas costumbres; hasta el momento no tenia duda de los valores que les había inculcado a sus primogénitos, hasta que una noche en una reunión del bar con sus amigos, el nombre de su hijo salió a relucir

-hey Thomas...vi que tu hijo Craig está trabajando- hablo Randy Marsh mientras bebía su cerveza

-si...Laura me dijo que se encontró un trabajo de verano, la verdad me sorprendió un poco-

-bien por él, es un _trabajo fácil y delicado_ pero es mejor a ser un vago-

-¿fácil y delicado?-

-si...hombre, ¿que no sabes donde trabaja tu hijo? empezó a ayudarle al hijo del difunto Richard, ese muchachito rubio ¿cómo se llama?-Stuart Mccormick ya estaba muy ebrio para recordar hasta su propio nombre

-Tweek...creo- contesto Gerald Broflovski

-a sí, Tweek...se llama Tweek; ya me acorde de él, desde niño siempre fue muy rarito, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una niña-

-tal vez si lo es...escuche que vive con un francés, y ya saben cómo son los extranjeros; ser marica es muy común por allá- hablo de nuevo Randy

-no sabía que ese muchacho había regresado- contesto Thomas algo incomodado por la platica

-volvió para el funeral de sus padres y se quedó para administrar la cafetería, ahora es el nuevo jefe de tu hijo Thomas...no te preocupes, lo trataran con toda la _delicadeza_ del mundo- dijo Marsh

Los hombres empezaron a reír tomando como un chiste la plática, pero a Thomas no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia; su hijo era un Tucker, y los Tucker son hombres rectos y de buenas costumbres, su familia no se relacionaba con desviados sexuales ni con esa gente que estaba mal de la cabeza, se terminó su cerveza y salió del bar completamente fastidiado por esa platica, confiaba en que su hijo no era un marica, pero sabía que los homosexuales gustaban de pervertir a los que se dejaran, así que pensó que solo tenía que ordenarle a Craig que dejara su trabajo, ya después el mismo le ayudaría a conseguir otro no tan marica…

Días después durante el desayuno le planteo a su hijo la opción de cambiar de trabajo, pero este se negó formando una tensión insoportable en la mesa; fue en ese momento cuando un malestar se instaló en el pecho de Thomas; así que empezó a prestar más atención en las acciones de su hijo mayor, el cual parecía estar cambiando mentalmente desde el momento en el que tomo ese maldito trabajo y más aún para su desagrado; Craig empezó a llegar a casa más tarde de lo normal, argumentando que lo habían ascendido en su trabajo y ahora tenía más " _responsabilidades"_

-ya supieron que al chico Tweak lo dejo su " _amiguito_ "- inicio Randy

-uff...me imagino que tuvieron una intensa " _pelea de gatas_ "- le contesto Stuart

Thomas escuchaba los chismes típicos de sus amigos en la mesa del bar, presto toda su atención cuando escucho que el francés con el que vivía el marica de Tweek se había ido, tal vez eso explicaría porque ahora Craig llegaba más tarde diciendo que tenía " _trabajo extra",_ el solo pensarlo hacia que le doliera el estomago

-¿y tu no sabes nada, Thomas?- pregunto Stuart

-¿porque habría de saber yo lo que hace la gente?-

-bueno, tu hijo trabaja para Tweak, y al parecer se llevan _muy bien_...-

-¡deja de joder Mccormick! a diferencia de tu familia, ¡la mía tiene buenas costumbres!-

-yo no dije nada contra tu familia-

-¡mi hijo no tiene esos tratos con desviados sexuales! así que deja de hablar mierda o te rompo la cara-

-cálmate, Thomas...solo era una broma- intervino Gerald

-estoy harto de sus chismes respecto a ese marica y que lo relacionen con alguien de mi familia, parecen mujeres chismosas ya me tienen harto-

Se levantó de la mesa muy molesto ante la mirada impactada de sus amigos y salió del bar azotando la puerta, subió a su auto completamente molesto y condujo hasta su casa tratando de calmarse, sentía que la sangre le hervía

 _"Al parecer se llevan muy bien"_

Esas palabras le habían fastidiado completamente la noche; de ninguna manera permitiría que su hijo tuviera trato con homosexuales, eso llenaría de vergüenza el apellido de la familia Tucker, sabía que Craig era rebelde por naturaleza y que no cedería en sus decisiones _-igual que él, definitivamente era su hijo-_ pero algo se le ocurriría para alejar a su hijo de esas malas influencias

:::::::::::::

Un par de días después, mientras disfrutaba su día libre y paseaba con su esposa e hija llegaron hasta la cafetería Tweak, Laura propuso entrar y el acepto para ver qué era lo que tanto le gustaba a Craig de trabajar en ese lugar tan marica, al entrar al local vio a su hijo tras la barra, mirándolos con una expresión de sorpresa, el por su parte se dedicó a examinar cada rincón del lugar hasta llegar a una esbelta figura, con el cabello alborotado y rubio, grandes ojos verdes enmarcados con unas ojeras y ligeros temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, podía reconocerlo...

 _"Tweek Tweak"_

Esa improvisada visita a la cafetería había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, se había enterado de que el francés solo estaba ausente un tiempo y que regresaría, además pudo convencer _-muy fácilmente-_ al chico Tweak de que Craig ya no saliera tan tarde, de modo que una parte de él se sintió satisfecho con el resultado, podía ver cierta molestia en su hijo, pero de seguro no era nada más que una rabieta por querer llevarle la contraria, y creyó que tenía razón, porque el enfado le duro poco a Craig; pudo notar que unos días después el pelinegro se veía muy tranquilo y hasta feliz, Thomas decidió dejarlo por la paz un tiempo creyendo que todo estaba bien, hasta que una tarde mientras conducía de regreso a su casa encontró a los amigos de su hijo

 _-¿qué harás mañana en tu día de descanso?-pregunto Laura_

 _-voy a salir al cine con Clyde, Kevin y los otros chicos, quedamos de vernos temprano por la mañana-_

 _-¿a qué horas?-_

 _-a las siete-_

 _-eso es muy temprano...-_

 _-sí, pasaremos todo el día juntos-_

 _-que no pasaste la semana pasada también con ellos?- pregunto Thomas con cierta duda_

 _-sí, son mis amigos...con ellos paso mi tiempo libre-contesto secamente Craig_

Craig no estaba con ellos, tampoco lo estuvo la semana pasada; la única verdad era que su hijo le había mentido, Thomas se molestó de nuevo y espero a Craig en la sala de su casa para enfrentarlo y exigirle la verdad, cuando el azabache llego le demostró que había pasado la tarde ayudando en secreto a su amiga, tal vez eso explicaba que había hecho ese día, pero no explicaba donde había estado la semana pasada o porque mentía si supuestamente "no hacia nada malo" Thomas prefirió actuar con cautela y hacerle creer a su hijo que le creía, aunque en verdad estaba más atento que nunca

:::::::::::::

El estado de animo de Craig cambio otra vez, había pasado de estar tranquilo y de buen humor a molestarse por todo, además de que no soltaba el teléfono para nada y se la pasaba enviando mensajes de texto, ya toda su familia habia notado sus cambios de humor tan constantes y empezaron a soltar sus teorías al respecto, claro, cuando Craig no estaba cerca

-tal vez solo tiene una nueva novia, por eso no suelta el teléfono- hablo Laura Tucker mientras servía la comida a Thomas y Ruby

-una novia...ojala sea eso- hablo Thomas más para sí mismo que para su esposa e hija

-pues yo vi su teléfono y a quien más mensajes manda es a Bebe-

-¡Ruby! que te he dicho de meterte en la vida privada de las personas- reprocho la rubia mujer

-¿y que decían esos mensajes?- pregunto interesado el pelirrojo

-no sé, cuando lo iba a ver Craig llego y me arrebato el teléfono-

-respeta la privacidad de tu hermano Ruby-

-si mama...-

-¿y cómo pudiste tomar su teléfono? ¿Que no estaba bloqueado?- pregunto Thomas

-sí, pero yo sé su contraseña; es **"Stripes Tucker"-**

-Ruby, ya basta; tu también Thomas...con quien sea que salga Craig no debe importarnos, es un adolescente y es normal que vaya tras las chicas-

La mujer dio por finalizada la conversación y cambio el tema a otro más general, como el próximo regreso a clases; mientras las mujeres conversaban, Thomas tejía una idea arriesgada en su cabeza; pero que podría ponerle fin a todas sus sospechas, que esperaban no fueran ciertas

:::::::::::::

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Thomas se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama para evitar despertar a Laura, salió de la recamara matrimonial a paso lento y silencioso, moviéndose por la obscuridad de su casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo mayor, abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado evitando cualquier tipo de ruido que despertara a su huraño hijo, Craig dormía profundamente _-normal, estaba a unas horas de regresar a la escuela-_ Thomas se acercó hasta su hijo y noto que dormía junto a su teléfono celular, lo tomo con mucho cuidado y salió de la habitación hacia el baño para poder tener privacidad, la pantalla del teléfono ilumino el rostro del hombre mientras le pedía ingresar la contraseña para desbloquear

 **"Stripes Tucker"**

Funciono, ahora tenía a su alcance todas las conversaciones de su hijo, reviso la bandeja de entrada y tal como dijo Ruby, Bebe era el contacto con más mensajes que tenía su hijo, entonces abrió los mensajes y los empezó a leer con mucha atención

 _"porque estas con Tweek, que planeas hacer"_

 _"ya te dije que no planeo nada, el me gusta"_

 _"pero el ya esta con Christophe"_

 _"por eso odio al bastardo francés, ojala nunca regrese"_

 _"no digas eso Craig"_

 _"es lo único que se interpone entre Tweek y yo"_

Después de casi una hora leyendo mensajes, el hombre salió del baño y volvió a dejar el teléfono junto a su hijo; regresando a su cama al lado de su esposa, pero ya no pudo dormir; se encontraba en un shock terrible al descubrir que su hijo mantenía relaciones con otro hombre, no podía creerlo a pesar de que lo había leído todo; ¿que hizo mal para que Craig se desviara de esa forma? ¿En qué fallo como padre? ¿Siempre fue así y él nunca se dio cuenta? no, eso era imposible...Craig era un chico normal hasta hace un tiempo atrás, salía con chicas y no actuaba como una mujercita hormonal y sus cambios de humor; todo su cambio comenzó el día en que empezó a trabajar en la cafetería, cuando empezó a convivir con Tweek Tweak...

 _"maldito depravado"_

Era su culpa, así de simple; la culpa de todo la tenía ese maldito marica, ¡él había pervertido a su hijo! eso era lo que hacían los homosexuales con los hombres más jóvenes, claro, porque no lo penso antes; tenía ganas de destrozarle la cara a golpes y cortarle el pene...pero él no era un asesino _-aunque ganas no le faltaban-_ tenía que darle su merecido a ese pervertido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o la gente empezaría a hablar

:::::::::::::

Después de pensar durante todo el día Thomas llego a la conclusión de que debía mantener en secreto _el Desliz_ de su hijo, no permitiría que su familia fuera el blanco de los chismes y las burlas de todo el pueblo, tenía que arreglar el problema con toda la discreción del mundo y desde la raíz; haría pagar poco a poco a ese maldito pervertido de Tweek Tweak, ya después se encargaría de corregir a Craig; pero ahora lo importante era hacer pagar al culpable de todo

La noche cayo y los ojos de Thomas se iluminaban con las crecientes llamas del fuego, veía el incendio que el mismo había provocado desde su auto; un poco alejado del lugar, la gente que vivía por la zona se acercaba curiosa al lugar del desastre, lógicamente los bomberos llegaron unos minutos después a apagar las llamas; pero el lugar ya estaba quemado hasta sus cimientos, después de ver su obra finalizada, Tucker encendió su auto y se dirigió a su casa a descansar

oo00oo

El teléfono empezó a sonar en la casa Tweak, interrumpiendo la elegante cena que Christophe había preparado para su novio; Tweek fue a contestar a pesar de las protestas del francés

-ugh… ¿buenas noches?-

-buenas noches, podría comunicarme con el señor Tweak-

-¿de parte de quién?- pregunto el rubio con su típica paranoia

-de la estación de bomberos-

-¿bomberos? yo soy Tweek Tweak; ¿qué ocurrió?-

-lamento informarle esto señor Tweak, pero ha ocurrido un incendio en su cafetería-

Cuando Christophe vio los ojos de Tweek abrirse con mucha sorpresa supo que algo no andaba bien, guardo la pequeña caja de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón y se acercó al rubio, el cual parecía a punto del colapso mental.

* * *

y como ven este capitulo fue "especial" para cerrar con la segunda parte de este fanfic; y empezar con la tercera la cual es la ultima...pero consta de varios capítulos así que estaremos un rato mas aquí; personalmente no quiero escribir un villano oficial en esta historia, Christophe no es realmente el verdadero enemigo de nuestra parejita, el talvez es la victima principal, y Thomas...bueno, solo es un padre preocupado, aquí nadie es realmente malo, solo son personas actuando según lo que sienten, que opinan ustedes?

Sayonara!


	14. Sentimiento doloroso

Hola de nuevo a toda la gente del mundo, saludos en este jueves de actualizaciones (por si no se habían dado cuenta, esta historia se actualiza lunes y jueves) les traigo el capitulo numero 14 de esta sensual historia, pero antes...a contestar Reviews!

 **Shii06 sunday801:** elemental mi querido Watson! Christophe le iba a dar el anillo en la cena, pero pues no se pudo...el universo no estaba a su favor, en cuanto al señor Tucker, créeme que fue un poco difícil para mi escribir desde un punto de vista homofóbico, pero me base en todos esos argumentos que **siempre** dan (enfermos, antinatural etc.) que mal que tu madre tenga esas aptitudes, pero aunque a ella le cueste aceptar la orientación de su hija, tu puedes apoyar a tu hermana para que "el trago" sea menos amargo, de por si es una situación difícil la que planteas...

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** jajaja "la barra porno" XD de haber sabido que les iba a gustar tanto los hubiera echo follar allí desde el principio... te imaginas nuestra estadía en la cárcel? que dirían los otros presos, "no te les acerques, Son fujoshis y muy raras" XD en este capitulo detallare mas sobre la cafetería en la vida de Tweek, disfruta todos esos *Feels*

 **AkiraLara:** me encantan las groserías de México, a huevo! XD tienes los dedos llenos de razón, los únicos que se pasan de ojetes son Tweek y Craig; si resumimos la historia (de la peor manera) el resultado seria: "la relación pederasta entre un hombre con pareja y un adolescente obsesivo" mmm no deja de sonar Rikolino jaja

 **MB elmundodecolores:** si no puedes imaginar la reacción de Craig al saber que la cafetería se incendio, tranquila...aquí mismo te la describo! aunque no lo creas yo también entre en dilema "Creek VS Christeek" ya se como voy finalizar la historia, pero siento feo por Christophe...lo que se viene... :(

 **Disclaimers:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Los ojos de Tweek miraban las cenizas y los escombros de lo que hasta ayer era "Tweak Bross", la cafetería que había estado a cargo de su familia desde tres generaciones pasadas, donde sus padres se habían conocido, donde el bebió su primer taza de café y donde jugaba a ocultarse de los Gnomos, la cafetería había sido su segunda casa desde que tenía memoria y el verla destruida le provocaba sentimientos dolorosos; sus padres habían trabajado tan duro para mantenerla en pie y el había sido tan estúpido e inútil que ni siquiera pudo mantenerla, sus rodillas se doblaron y lo llevaron directo al suelo, quedando arrodillado entre las cenizas y sin poder detener las lágrimas que caían en abundancia desde sus ojos

-Tweek...petit, cálmate- Christophe se arrodillo junto a él, abrazándole por la espalda mientras el otro temblaba- lo arreglaremos...no llores-

El rubio no podía decir nada, el llanto cerraba completamente su garganta impidiéndole hablar; lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al francés y seguir llorando como un niño pequeño

-emm...buenos días- una voz tras ellos los hizo voltear, recordando que un empleado de la aseguradora iría a ver los restos de la cafetería, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron más al ver de quien se trataba- ¿se...señor Tucker?-

-oh...hola muchacho, siento mucho lo que paso aquí- dijo sonriendo levemente-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto al ver a Christophe abrazando a al rubio

Tweek y Christophe se pusieron de nuevo de pie para hablar con el pelirrojo, el rubio se limpió las lágrimas aunque sus ojos seguían demasiado rojos y los temblores no habían desaparecido del todo

-lo...lo siento, ack...esto, ha sido muy duro para mí-

-descuida...como ya habrás de suponer, vengo de la compañía aseguradora a ver el lugar del accidente-

-no creo que haya sido ningún accidente- intervino Christophe- tengo fuertes sospechas para creer que esto fue provocado-

-¿y usted es?-

-mi nombre es Christophe DeLorne, soy...pareja de Tweek-

Tweek volteo sorprendido hacia Christophe, desde antes de llegar South Park habían echo un acuerdo para mantener su relación de la forma más discreta posible, ninguno de los dos querían ser el punto a señalar para los demás, así que acordaron no decirle a nadie que eran pareja y disimular su relación con una simple amistad, pero ahora el francés ya había declarado

abiertamente su noviazgo, lo que le daba a entender a Tweek que no le importaba la opinión de terceros

-mmmm...entiendo- dijo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible-¿y es usted detective o policía?-

-no necesito serlo para darme cuenta de que hay algo extraño aquí...la seguridad de la cafetería era perfecta, yo mismo supervise el sistema eléctrico y los conductos de gas, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y un incendio era muy poco probable-

-los accidentes pasan de todas formas ¿qué opina usted, joven Tweek?- pregunto ignorando al francés

-yo...yo...-

La presión estaba haciendo una muy mala pasada en Tweek, la noche anterior apenas le informaron sobre el incendio tuvo una crisis de histeria y Christophe tuvo que sedarlo para que se tranquilizara, había pasado la noche sedado y en la madrugada tuvo otra pequeña crisis, se sentía fatigado emocionalmente e incluso hablar era una tortura, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, ardiendo al contacto con su piel

-él no está preparado aun para opinar sobre nada- Christophe lo abrazo para prevenir otro ataque de llanto

-entiendo, revisare el lugar para informar a la aseguradora-

-está bien-

Mientras Christophe consolaba de nuevo a su novio, Thomas se alejó de ellos para que no notaran la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, estaba disfrutando enormemente el sufrimiento de ese maldito marica, y eso era apenas el inicio...

oo00oo

Cuando el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases sonó, Craig tomo sus cosas rápidamente y las guardo sin ningún cuidado en la mochila para salir lo más pronto posible del salón, tenía que ver a Tweek...

-hey, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto Clyde acercándose con Token

-tengo que irme ya-

-pero hoy tenemos practica en el equipo de futbol-dijo Token

-faltare...- dijo cerrando su mochila y colgándosela en la espalda

-¿tu? no jodas Craig, tu nunca faltas-

-hoy si-

Salió del salón dejando atónitos a sus amigos, en ese momento nada le importaba más que ir a ver a Tweek; gracias a que los chismes corrían rápido en un pueblo tan pequeño como South Park, el azabache ya sabía que Tweak Bross se había incendiado y quería estar junto a Tweek en ese momento tan difícil; sabía que esa cafetería tenía un valor sentimental muy grande para el rubio _-y también para el-_ el joven subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa Tweak , cuando se detuvo frente a la casa pudo ver a dos personas conocidas en la puerta

-oh, hola Craig- saludo Ross acompañada con Chiara

-hola chicas… ¿también vinieron a ver a Tweek?-dijo el pelinegro acercándose

-sí, de lo primero que nos enteramos en la mañana fue de el incendio; y vinimos a brindarle todo nuestro apoyo a Tweek-contesto Chiara

-supongo que tú viniste por lo mismo...-

-ah, si-

La puerta se abrió _-y para sorpresa de los tres-_ quien abrió la puerta fue Gregory

-buenas tardes- saludo con educación

-eh..bue..buenas tardes, Gregory...!es decir!, Señor Gregory-contestaron ambas tartamudeando

-venimos ver a al señor Tweak-

Dijo el pelinegro evitando que sus compañeras siguieran con su habitual torpeza frente al inglés, el cual amablemente los hizo pasar a la sala donde se encontraba Tweek acompañado de Christophe, el cual tomaba su mano de forma suave - _para el desagrado de Craig-_ la mirada del menor choco un instante fugaz con los ojos verdes de Tweek, el cual bajo la mirada de inmediato

-buenas tardes- saludaron ambas chicas

-ngh...buenas tardes, chicas; Craig...-

Durante la visita Tweek agradeció el apoyo que le ofrecían y les informo que se encargaría de volver a reconstruir la cafetería, además de que el encargado de su seguro era Thomas Tucker _-cosa que sorprendió al azabache_ \- mientras casi todos en la sala lo escuchaban atentamente; los ojos de Craig se deslizaban ocasionalmente hasta las manos de Tweek que se encontraban entrelazadas a las del francés, según el rubio le había dicho; ellos mantenían su relación de la forma más discreta posible, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario tomándose las manos así frente a Chiara y Ross, las cuales obviamente ya habían notado ese "pequeño" detalle

-creo que hablo por todos en esta sala cuando digo que nos da gusto escuchar tus palabras de determinación, Tweeky- hablo Gregory con una sonrisa

-ugh...gracias-

-si -interrumpió Christophe- no estás solo, _petit_...tienes gente que te apoyara en todo momento, como tus amigos y yo-

El francés planto un corto en los labios del rubio, dejando a todos en la sala completamente mudos y a Tweek completamente sonrojado por tal acción; después del shock causado nadie sabía que decir hasta que Chiara rompió la tensión

-¿entonces...esa es una costumbre francesa o están saliendo?-

-Chiara Por dios, no seas indiscreta- reprocho Ross

-somos novios- contesto Christophe ante el silencio de Tweek

-oh...eso es grandioso, hacen una pareja muy linda- chillo Chiara de la emoción- mi intuición femenina ya me decía que serían una pareja hermosa-

-bueno…es cierto, yo pienso lo mismo- apoyo Ross

-ugh, gracias chicas- contesto Tweek completamente sonrojado y sin poder levantar la mirada, no solo por la vergüenza del momento, si no también porque no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Craig

-y tu Tucker… ¿No dices nada? ¿O te molesta que dos hombres salgan juntos?-

Craig sabía que Christophe solo le preguntaba eso para joderlo y marcar su territorio sobre Tweek, en ese momento tenía ganas de partirle la cara y volarle los dientes, pero tenía que calmarse; eso no era prudente, de hacerlo lo único que haría sería ponerse en evidencia y afectar directamente a Tweek

-no, no tengo ningún problema con eso...-dijo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible

-¿y cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?- pregunto Chiara con emoción

-cinco años-contesto el francés

El tema de la reunión paso del incendio a la relación de Tweek y Christophe, para mala suerte de Craig que no podía hacer más que mantener una expresión monótona; aunque internamente no sabía si llorar o reír, por un lado le dolía hasta el alma ver las manos de Tweek siendo tomadas por las del frances y por otro lado le resultaba graciosa la forma en la que Christophe hablaba de su relación como si fuera perfecta

 _"si el bastardo supiera..."_

oo00oo

En la oficina de seguros de South Park la mayoría de los empleados dejaban su trabajo como pendiente y se iban a descansar a sus casas, la oficina fue vaciándose poco a poco hasta quedarse casi vacía, la única computadora que se encontraba encendida era la de Thomas; el cual se encontraba revisando viejos estados de cuenta, específicamente los de la cafetería Tweak

 **°estado activo**

 **°cero adeudos**

 **°cero intereses**

 **°cero hipotecas**

El estado de cuenta se encontraba en perfecto estado, en parte no le sorprendía que fuera así; el difunto Richard y su esposa eran personas con un excelente control financiero; así que no tenia excusa para negarle el dinero del seguro -al marica- de Tweek, pero el lo veía como algo "necesario" para empezar a hundirlo

 _"lo siento mucho Richard, pero tu hijo se lo merece por pervertido"_

borro los pagos hechos a la aseguradora hasta meses antes de la muerte de los Tweak, de tal forma que fueron dados de baja en el sistema

 **°estado inactivo**

 **°dos adeudos**

 **°cero intereses**

 **°cero hipotecas**

y con eso era mas que suficiente para no recibir el dinero del seguro, lo que quería decir que el rubio no podría volver a construir la cafetería -al menos no tan fácil- Thomas sonrió satisfecho con su obra, después apago el ordenador y se fue a descansar a su casa

oo00oo

El día había sido largo para Tweek, primero tener que soportar la perdida de la cafetería, tratar los trámites legales de la aseguradora con el señor Tucker, la visita de Gregory, Ross, Chiara y...Craig, habían terminado por agotarlo; se miraba fijamente al espejo tratando de soportar la carga mental que tenía en ese momento, pero sentía que ya no podía mas

 _"recuerda hijo, cuando te sientas presionado y triste; solo debes ir a tu lugar feliz"_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en sus oídos como un cálido susurro, en ese momento necesitaba tanto de sus padres; los extrañaba más que nunca y se sentía completamente perdido, lo único que quería era dormir y despertar con un beso de su madre y su padre dándole una taza de café - _como cuando era un niño_ \- Tweek suspiro resignado y tomo cuatro pastillas para poder descansar, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama donde su novio lo esperaba

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el francés mientras Tweek se recostaba a su lado

-si...solo que este día fue, ngh...muy pesado-

-lo entiendo - dijo mientras se giraba en la cama para abrazar al rubio y acariciar su cabello- sabes que siempre te ayudare en todo-

-Chris… ¿por qué les dijiste a todos que somos pareja? habíamos quedado de ser lo más discretos posible; ya sabes, la gente de aquí es muy...-

-la gente nos va a juzgar donde quiera que estemos petit, a estas alturas te apuesto que ya varias personas de aquí sospechan de nuestra verdadera relación y ocultarlo estaba de más; no me importa lo que diga el mundo, tu eres todo mi universo- murmuro mientras besaba la frente del rubio

Tweek sintió los brazos de Christophe rodearle de forma cálida y protectora; traspasándole con ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía por él, y el no pudo más que sentirse indigno de ese amor, no merecía todo lo que Christophe hacía por él, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante y aferrarse al amor de su novio para olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Craig

 _"por favor Christophe, enamórame como una vez lo hiciste"_

El ojiverde correspondió al abrazo del francés, abrazándolo como si quisiera fundirse en él y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado con Craig, olvidarse de sus sentimientos prohibidos, sus deseos de besar esos labios, acariciar ese obscuro cabello, sentirlo dentro de él, tenía que olvidar a Craig tucker...

-Tweek...cásate conmigo-

Susurro Christophe en el silencio de la habitación, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa y esbozo una sonrisa triste que no pudo ser vista por el castaño

-sí, Chris...cuando quieras-.

* * *

Saben de que me di cuenta al momento de terminar este capitulo? de que hice a Christophe todo un estuche de monerías...es mercenario, sabe cocinar, es compresivo, romántico, sexy ...si, suena muy perfecto, hasta a mi me esta doliendo escribir como le ponen los cuernos jejeje pero son las cosas que pasan, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara!


	15. Condenados por el deseo

Hola a todas (no se si existan hombres que leen esta historia) les saludo de nuevo yo con esta historia llena de infidelidad, pedofilia y Thomas Tucker XD ahora mi parte favorita, contestar sus Reviews!

 **Marigabi:** según yo la forma en la que quemo la cafetería fue echando gasolina por fuera y tirando un cerillo...tan simple como eso; y tienes razón, la sensualidad de Craig es el mejor analgésico ante el sufrimiento -futuro- de Christophe...te imaginas como será cuando se entere?

 **Shii06 sunday801:** claro! los franceses son de los mejores amantes del mundo (no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia)...y no eres la primera que me dice que sintió el capitulo "corto" no es que sea mas corto, de echo el capitulo pasado es el segundo mas largo de la historia, pero me imagino que si te gusta de verdad cualquier cosa se hace "poco" como sea; leer comentarios como los tuyos son como porras para mi y le echo mas ganas al capitulo, ojala disfrutes este también

 **MB elmundodecolores:** jajaja "Don Tucker" así le voy a decir de ahora en adelante; pues los fanfics no son muy diferentes a las telenovelas de nuestras madres o abuelos, también son historias que seguimos fielmente para ver el desenlace, aunque claro, la diferencia es que acá son historias gay XD gracias por decir que no sabes que pasara después, significa que la historia no va tomando los caminos clichés de siempre (no todos)

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** las fujoshis somos de temer, ni los presos por asesinato o secuestradores se libran de ser shippeados por nosotras; y si, es horrible que alguien te ame y tu no le puedas corresponder aunque quieras; creo que este capitulo te gustara, tiene un poquito de "lugar feliz" para las Creekers ;D

 **Desireww:** sabes, me llamo la atención tu comentario porque en efecto el otro día pensaba que si hubiera metido a Thomas desde el inicio talvez la historia hubiera tomado un rumbo muy distinto; pero ya vamos sobre el 70% de la trama y si lo meto ahora no podría desarrollarlo plenamente, creo que anotare esa idea para hacer otro fic donde lo ponga desde el inicio, gracias por la idea y disfruta este capitulo ;)

 **AkiraLara:** cuando leí la primera parte de tu comentario pensé que te referías a Thomas...hasta que me di cuenta que te referías a Tweek y me partí de la risa XD tienes razón...hay que hacerlos sufrir un poquito pa' que se dejen de jaladas XD

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

El cielo de South Park estaba adornado por nubes grises que soltaban suaves lloviznas a lo largo del día, desde hace casi una semana atrás así habían amanecido todos los días y para Craig Tucker no podía ser mejor; siempre le habían gustado los cielos obscuros y olor a tierra mojada _-se adaptaban perfectamente a su estado de animo-_ tomo su bicicleta y salio a dar un paseo, era sábado así que no tenia de que preocuparse con las horas; usaría ese tiempo para pensar todo lo que había pasado en la semana y como eso lo había afectado

 _"sabias que el hijo de los Tweak es gay?"_

 _"si, incluso escuche que va a casarse"_

 _"bodas gay...lo único que faltaba"_

 _"estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, ahora cualquier cosa es legal"_

Detuvo secamente el andar de su bicicleta al recordar todos esos cuchicheos de la gente, en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese los chismes se corrían como la pólvora; nadie se quedaba callado y todos opinaban al respecto sobre asuntos que no deberían importarles, el entrecejo de Craig se frunció al recordar el primer chisme de que Tweek se casaría, fue como una puñalada en el corazón _-aun lo era-_ aparco su bicicleta en el pequeño super mercado y entro a comprarse una bebida _-cualquier cosa para quitarse esa sensación seca de la garganta-_ mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró frente a frente con la persona en la que no dejaba de pensar

-Tweek...-

-ngh...-

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que la vista de Craig se poso en la mano izquierda del rubio donde portaba el anillo, al notarlo Tweek dio media vuelta rápido para irse de allí, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Craig

-Tweek, espera...tenemos que hablar-

-ack...Craig, no...no crea que sea conveniente-

-por favor, no voy a reprocharte nada; solo...solo dime ¿porque?-

-Craig...no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto-

-bien -dijo el chico soltándole del brazo- te espero en quince minutos bajo el puente abandonado a Stark Ponds-

-ngh...no se-

-te estaré esperando-

El chico se retiro del pasillo dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca, no estaba seguro de si Tweek asistiría a su improvisado encuentro; pero el si lo haría y esperaba poder convencer al mayor de que su futuro matrimonio era un error

oo00oo

-¿entonces no le propusiste matrimonio de forma romántica?- pregunto el ingles mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de te

-lo intente durante la cena, pero cuando iba a sacar el anillo el teléfono sonó y ya sabes...así que se lo pregunte la noche después mientras nos preparábamos para dormir-

-¡oh por la reina!... _Mole_ solo tu puedes pedir matrimonio en una situación tan ordinaria y poco romántica-

-intente hacerlo como me dijiste, pero la situación hubiera resultado muy cliché...ademas, algo dentro de mi me decía que ese era el momento correcto para hacerlo-

-¿antes de dormir y cuando mas triste estaba?-pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja

-si, y no porque sea cruel ni nada por el estilo _-al menos no con él-_ creí que era el momento justo porque así podía hacerle ver que estaría con el no solo en las buenas, si no también en las malas; fue algo simbólico, sabes-

-ok...-asintió no muy convencido- ¿y para cuando sera la boda?-

-aun no fijamos una fecha, pero sera lo mas pronto posible-

-supongo que ya tienes todos los tramites listos...-

-¿tramites?-

-claro, siendo extranjero cuando te cases con Tweek adquirirás nacionalidad americana, pero para eso es necesario que presentes ciertos documentos en la oficina de migración; como tu pasaporte, visa y otros documentos importantes para darle validez al matrimonio-

-¡diablos!-

-¡no me digas que no sabias!-

-no...pensé que solo iríamos al registro civil y ya-

-oh por dios, dime que tienes tus documentos aquí- el rubio abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal

-solo mi pasaporte, los demás no se si aun existen; ya sabes...la loca piromana de mi madre-

- _Mole_... creo que tendremos que aplazar la boda un poco mas-dijo el rubio un poco estresado mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la yema de los dedos

oo00oo

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿porque sus pies lo encaminaban a un lugar donde no debería estar? ¿porque su corazón latía con violencia de solo pensarlo? ¿porque al verlo esperándole debajo del puente su aliento se detuvo?

-por un momento temí que no fueras a venir-

-yo...no debería estar aquí, esto...es demasiada presión-

-tranquilo, casi nadie pasa por este camino; y quien lo haga dudo mucho que se fije debajo del puente- el menor intento acercarse hasta Tweek pero este retrocedió unos pasos, desviando la mirada

-ngh, Craig...ahora si debemos terminar con esto-

-¿porque aceptaste?-pregunto el menor viendo el anillo

-por...porque fue lo mejor-

-¿lo mejor? ¿para quien? para él supongo; Tweek ¿por que simplemente no aceptas que dejaste de amarlo? aunque lo beses mil veces ese sentimiento ya no regresara-

-no solo es por él ¡también es por nosotros! eres algo egoísta Craig, solo piensas en lo que tu quieres y no tomas en cuenta como se sienten las demás personas-

-a la mierda las demás personas, tu sabes que no me importa nadie; a excepción de ti-

-si yo te importara de verdad entenderías lo que hago-

-¿entender que? ¿que te vas a casar infelizmente mientras mandas al infierno todo lo que vivimos juntos? si yo soy un egoísta tu eres un cobarde que ni siquiera acepta lo que realmente siente-

-¿¡y tu que sabes como siento!?-

-¡pues pareces te sientes muy orgulloso presumiendo tu anillo por todo el maldito pueblo!-

-ack!...¡¿y que quieres que haga?! ¿que le presuma al "maldito pueblo" mi relación contigo? ¡porque claro! eso si te haría feliz, ¿ya vez? ¡si eres un maldito egoísta!-

-¡por lo menos soy valiente y enfrento lo que sea!-

-¡no eres valiente! eres joven y estúpido; crees que todo se soluciona soltando golpes o ignorando a las personas- los ojos verde de Tweek empezaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas contenidas- y no es así...es que de verdad ¿no ves que somos nosotros los únicos que hacen mal?-

-el amor no es un mal-

-este si lo es...ngh, Christophe no merece todo lo que le estoy haciendo; aunque mis sentimientos por el hayan cambiado, eso no significa que no me sienta como un traidor cuando estoy con él, la culpa me consume cada día mas y el remordimiento no me deja dormir -

-déjalo- dijo el menor acercándose al otro hasta tenerlo muy cerca

-¿con que motivo? el es un novio excelente, no tengo razones para terminar una relación tan larga de la noche a la mañana... ademas, aunque lo hiciera no podríamos estar juntos libremente, lo sabes-

-Tweek... ¿que significo yo para ti?-pregunto mientras le tomaba del mentón y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos

-tu...tu eres algo que no puedo explicar; mi vida perfecta al lado de Christophe se esfumo al momento que nuestros labios se tocaron, me condene a mi mismo desde ese momento y no he tenido paz desde entonces-

-estamos igual entonces -sonrió melancólicamente el pelinegro- tu me condenaste a mi desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos verdes-

-estamos perdidos...-

El rubio sonrió de la misma forma, acercándose por voluntad propia hasta el otro y abrazándolo de forma suave; muy diferente a todos esos abrazos que se habían dado antes, por que a diferencia de los demás que estaban llenos de pasión y deseo, este solo tenia ternura y cariño; Craig entendió el mensaje y correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma, sintiendo el corazón del otro latir sobre su pecho

-Tweek...huyamos, vayámonos juntos de aquí-

Pidió de una forma casi suplicante al rubio, el cual se separo un poco de el para darle un fugaz beso en los labios y después sonreirle de forma resignada

-¿alguna vez te dije que Christophe es un mercenario? el no es un simple aficionado o asesino cualquiera; el puede buscar lo que sea y a quien sea hasta el fin del mundo, tal vez podamos huir de la policía, de este pueblo, pero no de el...es peligroso, no quiero que te haga nada malo-

-no me importa morir si es por ti-

-ugh...pero yo no te quiero muerto y tampoco quiero lastimar a Christophe ¿entiendes eso?-

-ese bastardo tiene suerte de tenerte...-

-debemos aceptar nuestra realidad Craig, nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos en esta vida; aun eres muy joven, estoy seguro de que en el futuro encontraras a alguien a quien puedas amar libremente-

-no quiero a nadie que no seas tu-

-ugh...justo ahora suenas como un niño caprichoso-

-no es un capricho Tweek, un día te demostrare que tan grande es mi amor por ti-

-no tienes que demostrar nada-

-lo haré de todas formas, no me importa si te casas con el francés o con mil hombres distintos...solo, solo déjame amarte-

-Craig...-

-no me importa si me repites que esto es "enfermo" o "esta mal", tal vez si estoy obsesionado contigo; pero es por que te amo-

El menor acerco sus labios hasta los del otro, dándole un beso largo y lento que fue aceptado de inmediato; se abrazaron fuertemente mientras continuaban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, dejándose llevar completamente por el momento

 _"creo que yo también estoy obsesionado contigo Craig...te amo"_

oo00oo

Antes de entrar a su casa Tweek respiro hondo y se relajo lo mas que su nerviosa personalidad le permitió, al entrar a la casa se dirigió a la cocina a dejar sus compras; encontrándose con su novio sentado en la barra de la cocina

-ugh...ya llegue Chris-dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios y evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos

-tardaste mucho-

-lo...lo siento, aproveche para caminar un poco y despejar mi mente-

-ok, vino Gregory con la intensión de verte pero se tuvo que ir por un asunto urgente-

-oh, bueno; ya nos reuniremos en otra ocasión- menciono mientras empezaba a guardar los alimentos en la alacena

-si...¿podrías sentarte un momento? tengo una mala noticia que darte-

El rubio le miro sorprendido _-y algo nervioso internamente-_ mientras dejaba los frascos de café y se sentaba frente al castaño

-¿que...que sucede?-

-al parecer...aplazaremos un poco nuestro matrimonio-

-¡ugh! ¿eh? es decir... ¿porque?-

-bueno, según me dijo Gregory; es necesario realizar cierto tramites legales en la oficina de migración, como sabrás... cuando venimos a South park lo hicimos de una forma muy apresurada, así que no traje conmigo mis documentos legales-

-podrías mandar por ellos-

-la verdad no recuerdo donde están o si aun existen...ya sabes que la desquiciada de mi madre incendio media casa- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba a su progenitora

-entonces...¿es como si fueras ilegal?-

-algo así, pero ya lo estoy arreglando; bueno, en realidad Gregory dijo que usaría sus influencias en la embajada francesa para darme una cita y adquirir otra vez mis documentos-

-¡Jesucristo! ¿la embajada francesa? ¿pero que la mas cercana no esta en Washington?-

-así es, prometo que cuando regrese nos casaremos de inmediato-

-¿te iras?-

-si, pero regresare pronto; sera cuestión de días-

-¿cuando te iras?

-no lo se, Gregory me dijo que cuando hablara con sus amigos y concertara una cita me avisaría para ir, firmar papeles y esas cosas...te llevaría conmigo pero se que tienes que arreglar lo del seguro de la cafetería-

-ugh...si-

-se que te prometí que no me volvería a ir, pero es necesario que lo haga, de verdad lo siento _Petit_ -

El castaño se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazar al rubio que parecía impactado con la noticia, y en efecto; lo estaba, pero no por las razones que el francés pensaba, en su interior Tweek se debatía en un debate interno

 _"la tentación era demasiado grande y estaba servida en bandeja de plata"._

* * *

me voy a reservar mis comentarios para evitar spoilers, que creen que vaya a pasar?

Sayonara!


	16. Preludio

Hola gente del mundo, bienvenidos a este jueves de actualización; agradeciendo a quienes leen, siguen y le dieron favorito a esta historia; y ahora a contestar los Reviews

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** Feliz "Creekaniversario" a ti también :D es cierto, el Creek no se hizo de la noche a la mañana, y en el caso de esta historia Tweek ya se dio cuenta de que ama a Craig, pero siendo realistas...no es como que pueda gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, o si? desde el momento en el que **el mismo se acerco** y beso a Craig bajo el puente fue admitir lo que sentía; además ya no le dijo que se alejara...intentare explicarlo en capitulo futuros para aclarar dudas :D

 **SegenRott:** jeje fue gracioso cuando dijiste que eras lectora _"fantasma"_ en estas fechas tan "halloweenescas" XD y si, Tweek no debería ser tan ingrato con Chris, pero pues el amor no siempre es tan perfecto; y en cuanto a meter a Thomas...eso seria difícil, entenderás la razón en un par de capítulos mas ; mejor escribo otro fic y lo pongo desde el principio, gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu Reviews desde el mas allá :P

 **AkiraLara:** tu comentario de besar a otros ya con anillo puesto me recordó a la vieja esa que se hizo viral XD la "Lady Coralina" jajaja pero en este caso tenemos a "Lady Tweek" oh, y si que eres radical al pedir que Chris los mate a ambos; tu no te andas con jaladas jaja

 **Miss Moka:** cuanto tiempo sin leerte! que bueno que aun sigues la historia, y bueno; escribir fics con temática pedófila siempre es algo "raro" y créeme que hice todo por "suavizarla" un poco, de echo, la idea original era que Craig tuviera doce años, pero la deje en quince para que no se viera tan enfermo, y salió lo mismo... Chris es un buen novio, hasta a mi me duele que le pongan los cuernos, pero eso acabara pronto

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Tweek se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina de seguros mientras esperaba su turno, intentaba distraerse lo más posible de ciertos cuchicheos que escuchaba respecto a él, que aunque ya no eran tantos como antes; aun había gente que hablaba de él

-¿señor Tweak?-pregunto una señorita recepcionista

-ngh...soy yo-

-puede pasar a su cita, es la oficina tres-

-gracias-

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la oficina indicada, toco la puerta y después de unos segundos la voz de Thomas Tucker le pidió que pasara

-ugh...bu..buenos dias señor Tucker-

-buenos días muchacho, toma asiento-

Tweek obedeció sentándose frente al pelirrojo, se sentía algo incómodo en ese lugar; más que nada porque el señor Tucker siempre lo había intimidado, desde niño recordaba verlo como un gigante que podría aplastarlo fácilmente

-ugh...-el solo pensarlo lo aterraba

-bien Tweek...me temo que tengo malas noticias para ti-hablo el mayor con voz serena

-¿ma...malas?-

-sí, veras...revise el estado de cuenta de tus padres y me percate que estaban dados de baja en el sistema-

-¿qué? ¡Jesucristo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?- se sorprendió el rubio

-al parecer no dieron los últimos dos pagos del seguro y su contrato se canceló-

-pero...pero eso es imposible, gha! mis padres manejaban muy bien la administración-

-mira los estados de cuenta-

Thomas le paso los documentos y Tweek los leyó rápidamente dándose cuenta que en efecto, hacían falta los últimos dos pagos y que eso le había quitado el seguro a la cafetería, el más joven respiraba agitadamente mientras procesaba lo que eso significaba

-en...entonces...-

-lo siento, pero dado a que no cumplieron con los últimos dos pagos y fueron dados de baja, me temo que no te puedo dar el dinero del seguro-

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron incrédulos a lo que escuchaba, eso no podía estar pasando; había contado con ese dinero para a reconstruir la cafetería, pero con esta noticia todos sus planes se venían abajo, había perdido para siempre todo por lo que su familia había trabajado, se sentía tan incompetente y estúpido que le estaba empezando a dar un ataque de ansiedad, con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó del asiento agradeciéndole al señor Tucker su tiempo y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina, se dirigió velozmente al baño y una vez allí dejo que sus lágrimas de frustración bajaran por sus mejillas, cubriendo con su mano el sonido de sus sollozos

oo00oo

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Craig almorzaba silenciosamente al lado de Token; pensando en lo que Tweek le había dicho unos días atrás bajo el puente

 _"Tal vez podamos huir de la policía, de este pueblo, pero no de él...es peligroso"_

El azabache no había dejado de pensar en esas palabras; aparentemente Christophe era lo único que estorbaba en su plan de huir del pueblo con Tweek; si lograba quitarlo de en medio posiblemente el rubio no tendría objeción en irse con él, la pregunta era ¿cómo deshacerse del francés?

-¡chicos, chicos!-

La escandalosa voz de Clyde lo saco de sus pensamientos homicidas, el chico Donovan había llegado casi corriendo a la mesa donde estaban Black y Tucker; una vez allí se sentó entre sus dos amigos y empezó a balbucear palabras

-tranquilo idiota, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Craig sin mucho interés, ya sabía que Clyde lo exageraba todo

-me...me... ¡me acabo de enterar del chisme del año!-

-¿otra vez el chisme del año?-pregunto Token levantando la ceja- ya llevas doce en las últimas dos semanas-

-esta vez sí es del año, no...no del año, ¡es el chisme del siglo!-

-¿al menos sabes que significa siglo?-

-no eres gracioso Fucker...-

-bueno, ¿vas a contar sí o no?-intervino el afroamericano

-ok, me acabo de enterar de que Stan y Wendy terminaron definitivamente su noviazgo...-

-¿era eso? eso no es noticia gordo, ellos terminan a cada rato; les doy medio día para que se reconcilien-

-en primer lugar no soy gordo y en segundo lugar dudo mucho que se reconcilien alguna vez en su vida-

-¿ahora que paso?-pregunto Black

-bueno, Stan descubrió que Wendy le estaba siendo infiel; pero no con cualquier chico, Wendy lo engaño con Cartman-

-¡QUE!- respondieron sorprendidos ambos chicos, incluso Craig se sorprendió

-sí, Stan descubrió los mensajes en el teléfono de Wendy, tuvieron una gran pelea y se separaron definitivamente; ahora Wendy esta con Cartman y a Stan no lo calienta ni el sol-

-pero...creí que Cartman estaba con Heidi-dijo Black

-obviamente la dejo, la pobre Heidi esta devastada-

-rayos...pues al parecer ahora si va en serio la separación-

-claro, ¿qué clase de idiota perdona una infidelidad así?-

Clyde continuo hablándole del escándalo a Token pero Craig ya no presto atención, en su mente procesaba la información comparándola con la propia; _"una pareja con muchos años de relación que terminaba por una infidelidad" ¿_ porque no lo había pensado antes? si el francés se enteraba de la infidelidad de Tweek lo más obvio seria que lo dejara, dudaba mucho que se atreviese a hacerle algo malo; era el plan perfecto, si Tweek no se atrevía a dejar a Christophe, entonces presionaría a Christophe para que dejara al rubio

 _"qué clase de idiota perdona una infidelidad así"_

oo00oo

Cuando Tweek llego a su casa se encontró a Christophe acompañado de Gregory en la sala; al verlo el francés y el inglés advirtieron que algo andaba mal con él y Tweek se vio obligado a contarles lo que había pasado en la oficina de seguros

-no me explico que paso...ugh, mis...mis padres eran muy buenos administrando sus finanzas-

-tranquilo Petit-lo abrazo Christophe- lo arreglaremos-

-si el problema es por dinero...yo te daré todo el que necesites-ofreció Gregory

-¡gha!...no, no es necesario Gregory-

-¿porque no? sabes que el dinero no es un problema para mí, si puedo ayudarte de cualquier forma yo lo hare con mi todo corazón-

-no...ya nos haz ayudado bastante-

-tonterías Tweeky, sabes que lo hare de todas formas; considéralo mi regalo de bodas para ti-

-¿ahora eres una hada madrina?-pregunto sonriendo con sorna el francés

-solo para Tweeky...tú tendrás que arreglártelas solo en la embajada francesa-

-ugh, pensé que irías a Washington con él-

-no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir a New York a cerrar un trato importante; vine precisamente a avisarle a _Ze Mole_ que de preferencia salga mañana mismo a Washington, mis amigos de la embajada lo estarán esperando-

-entonces me iré mañana a primera hora-

-así es, mis negocios tampoco tardaran tanto; posiblemente regresemos al mismo tiempo-

-¿estarás bien estando solo, Petit?-

-ugh...claro, no te preocupes-

El escuchar que volvería a quedarse solo le provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho; quería ser fuerte y evitar la tentación de llamar a Craig, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas por volver a hacerlo con el menor, trago saliva pesadamente mientras bajaba la mirada y discutía con su coincidencia

 _"Christophe no merece esto"_

 _"vamos hazlo, qué más da si ya lo haz echo antes"_

 _"lo deseas más de lo puedes resistirlo"_

oo00oo

La noche había caído y por lógica todas las personas se encontraban descansando en sus hogares, al menos la mayoría; porque había otras que se encargaban de realizar planes a futuro

-he estado pensando en la forma de hacer que el bastardo francés se entere de todo-

Le decía Craig a su fiel Stripes mientras le daba de cenar, en respuesta el cobayo solo movió los bigotes mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de fruta

-sí, sé que es peligroso, y no lo digo por mí, yo no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil; mi preocupación es que le haga algo a Tweek...aunque si se supone que lo ama tanto no creo que vaya a hacerle algo horrible, posiblemente le grite y se enoje con el-

El animalito lo miro fijamente a los ojos y siguió comiendo su manzana

-sí, es obvio que se separaran; y cuando eso pase le pediré a Tweek que huyamos de aquí, ya que la cafetería de sus padres no existe y su relación con el francés se haya terminado no tendrá excusas para decirme que no- el pelinegro sonrió confiado- obviamente tu iras con nosotros, Stripes-

Acaricio el pelito de su cobayo mientras este seguía comiendo, tenía el plan perfecto; ahora solo debía buscar el momento adecuado para llevarlo a cabo, esperaba que de preferencia fuera antes de la boda, así se ahorraría el malestar de ver al rubio casado

oo00oo

Mientras tanto en la casa Tweak, mas específicamente en la habitación principal; Tweek era besado fieramente por su novio, el cual parecía querer aprovechar las últimas horas que estaría junto a su prometido

-ahh...Chris,ngh... ¿no crees que sería mejor que descansaras para tu viaje?-

-no necesito descansar, lo único que necesito ahora es hacerte el amor-

Tweek no pudo decir nada más al respecto y dejo que Christophe hiciera lo que quisiera, a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias del francés; su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí, evocando la imagen de Craig en sus pensamientos, deseando que fuera el quien lo tomara y lo hiciera llegar al orgasmo; extrañaba tanto sentirlo dentro de sí mismo, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de visualizar esos ojos azules tan profundos; todos aquellos sentimientos que experimentaba al besar los labios de él francés habían desaparecido para ser reemplazados por el contacto de Craig, su corazón ya no latía de la misma forma al hacer el amor con el castaño

 _"no, esto ya no se siente como hacer el amor...es sexo, solo eso"_

Después de tener sexo _-dos veces-_ Christophe se quedó dormido y Tweek permaneció despierto a su lado, viéndole dormir tranquilamente; se sentía mal con él porque mientras lo hacían él no dejo de pensar en ningún momento en Craig, incluso se mordió la lengua un par de veces para evitar que se le escapara su nombre, suspiro resignadamente mientras miraba el anillo en su mano y pensó que tal vez su matrimonio iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, se sentía completamente decaído en ese momento, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir, necesitaba un escape del mundo en el que vivía…

" _necesitaba a Craig, y Christophe se iría en unas horas"._

* * *

ya saben como es la tentación...no te deja en paz y pues la carne es débil; Tweek necesita amor

Sayonara!


	17. Falta de prudencia

Hola de nuevo! bienvenidos a los lunes de actualización ;) me da gusto que sigan esta historia, y como nota importante tengo una **salvaje noticia** que darles...estamos ya a pocos capítulos del gran final (cinco mas o menos) si, lo se ; es triste pero todo llega a su fin, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, aun tenemos unos cuantos capítulos mas que aprovechar, y hablando de eso, aprovecho para contestar sus sexys Reviews

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** Bienvenida a la novela de la tarde señora, no quiere tejer unas bufandas? XD jejeje créeme que Tweek y Craig se aman, no es pura lujuria ni nada (solo un poquito) hay sentimientos a fin de cuentas, y en cuanto a Thomas...lo bueno es que no ha vuelto a tomar el teléfono de Craig -aun- espero disfrutes este capitulo

 **MB elmundodecolores:** pues si, la historia a cambiado tomando en cuenta como empezó (Craig _enamorado platónicamente_ de un _fiel_ Tweek) y ahora de eso hay nada, y ya sabes que arriesgados son los jóvenes, sobretodo con Craig que es todo o nada, recemos por que le salga todo bien, Medicina? estas enferma? si es así, alíviate pronto; hay mucho yaoi y creek que ver, suerte

 **SegenRott:** y la razón del porque Thomas (alias el pequeño Tourette) no puede aparecer es porque ya faltan pocos capítulos para que esto se acabe, espero en un futuro poder hacer una historia con el entre el Creek, si te sirve de consuelo...Christophe no será el único que sufrirá, ya es "Laura sad"

 **AkiraLara:** yo también soy fan Heiman, pero pues tenia que hacer un mitote para que Craig saliera con una pendejada XD ya sabes como son las cosas, y pues falta poco para que la bomba tipo Hiroshima se suelte, estamos casi en el clímax

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Stone y Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Tweek miraba el teléfono mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Christophe se había marchado veinte minutos atrás cuando el sol apenas aparecía y el rubio se debatía entre hablarle o no a Craig, aún era muy temprano así que suponía que apenas iba rumbo a la escuela; sus manos se acercaron temblorosamente hasta el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del joven

 _"te necesito"_

Conocía el número de Craig a pesar de no haberle hablado antes _-no lo consideraba prudente-_ pero ahora de verdad quería escuchar su voz, y tal vez hasta podrían quedar de verse, espero unos segundos mientras el pitido le advertía que el teléfono no era contestado, empezó a jugar con los botones de su camisa a consecuencia de los nervios, sabía bien que estaba haciendo algo malo pero aun así no quería detenerse

-¿bueno?-

Por fin se escuchó del otro lado y el corazón de Tweek latió violentamente

-ngh...Craig-

-¿Tweek? ¿Eres tú?-

-ah...si, espero no hablarte en mal momento o haber sido inoportuno...Jesucristo-

-tú nunca eres inoportuno para mí...solo me sorprendió tu llamada, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-no, no pasó nada gha...solo quería escucharte-

-yo también estaba pensando en ti, ¿desde dónde me estas marcando? ¿estás en tu casa?-

-si...-

-¿él está cerca?-

-Christophe...ngh, él, él no está aquí...salió del pueblo-

-¿estás solo entonces?-

-si...me preguntaba si podíamos vernos en la tarde, después de tus clases; ngh...tal vez en el puente o en otro sitio para hablar-

-...-

-¿Craig? ¿Estás ahí, Craig?-

De nuevo el sonido agudo de un pitido volvió a sonar indicándole que la llamada había terminado, posiblemente se cortó o hubo interferencia; marco un par de veces más pero ya no hubo contestación; pensó que el chico había entrado a una zona sin señal o tal vez se le acabo la batería, esas podían ser unas opciones; fue hasta la cocina a prepararse una taza de café, esperaría y volvería a marcar al chico en un par de horas más tarde; entro a la cocina y encendió la cafetera poniéndole agua y los granos de café para degustar su primera taza del día, se giró un momento para buscar su taza preferida _-la que tenía el logo de Tweak Bross-_ la bajo y la coloco sobre la barra para empezar a servirse, pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás y le besaban el cuello

-¡gha!-

-tranquilo...soy yo-

-Craig... ¿cómo?-

-entre por la puerta trasera como siempre, fui cuidadoso y nadie me vio-

-¿pero, y la escuela?- se dio vuelta para quedar frente al pelinegro

-a la mierda la escuela; no todos los días me llamas para decirme que estas solo-

El menor se abalanzo sobre Tweek besándolo con frenesí y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, obviamente Tweek le correspondió haciendo lo mismo; sintiendo el calor que nacía desde su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, deseando ser tomado por el menor

-Craig...vamos a mi habitación-

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar una contestación, tomo la mano del más chico _-solo de edad-_ y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la antigua habitación del rubio, la cual estaba cerrada, Tweek abrió la puerta y se adentraron a ese lugar que los apartaba del resto del mundo; se desnudaron lentamente y se recostaron en la cama cubierta de sábanas blancas

-te amo, Tweek-dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose un momento para observar los ojos verdes del otro

-también te amo, Craig-

Dijo por primera vez y sin titubear, notando el asombro en los ojos del más joven; lo cual le pareció muy tierno, beso los labios de Craig mientras enredaba sus dedos en los obscuros cabellos

 _"hagamos el amor"_

oo00oo

Era casi medio día cuando Thomas recibió una llamada "urgente" de Laura a su oficina, cuando contesto se enteró de que Ruby había tenido una pelea con una de sus _compañeras -y que le había roto la nariz-_ por lo cual lo se exigía la presencia de alguno de los padres, Laura estaba muy ocupada en ese momento y como el trabajo de Thomas era cercano a la escuela de sus hijos, el mismo se ofreció a ir a la escuela por su hija; sintió un leve _deja vú_ al recordar cuando Craig también se metía en problemas por pelear con sus compañeros o faltarle el respeto a sus maestros _-los Tucker siempre tenían problemas con la autoridad-_

-¿estoy castigada?-pregunto la pequeña al salir del colegio acompañada de su padre

-casi le rompiste la nariz a otra niña y te suspendieron tres días...sabes que yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero creo que tu madre se va a enfadar-

-papá...fue en defensa propia; lo juro-uso su infalible tono inocente, que le concedía la credibilidad de su padre

-Ruby, no tienes ni un rasguño encima- miro los ojos de su hija que reflejaban "arrepentimiento" y suspiro resignado-está bien...le diré a tu madre que no te castigue tanto-

-gracias, papi- sonrió la niña como solo lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya

Al pasar por el edificio de los grados superiores Thomas se detuvo al ver salir a varios jóvenes, al parecer algunos grados habían salido antes de clases, pudo divisar a una pareja acercándose, podía reconocerlo a él, era uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo

-buenas tardes señor Tucker, hola Ruby- saludo el afroamericano acompañado de su novia

-hola muchacho-

-hola Token-saludo Ruby

-¿están saliendo de clases?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-si, al parecer el señor Garrison tuvo un problema personal y nos dejó salir antes de tiempo-

-oh... ¿y Craig?-

-bueno, no lo he visto; he pasado todo el tiempo con Nicole-

-creo que no vino a clases- menciono Nicole

-¿estas segura cariño?-

-claro, ¿recuerdas que el entrenador me dio la lista para tomar asistencia en el gimnasio? busque a Craig y no lo encontré-contesto la chica

-bueno...de alguna forma no me sorprende-contesto el hombre tratando de conservar la calma- debemos irnos, hasta luego Token y gracias por la información señorita-

-de nada señor-

-hasta luego señor Tucker-

Contesto la pareja despidiéndose de los pelirrojos, mientras caminaban Ruby de daba cuenta de que su padre estaba molesto _-y no por ella-_ había notado la molestia en él desde que le dijeron que Craig no había estado en clases

-¿castigaras a Craig?-pregunto la niña

-no, pero Ruby...mantén esto en secreto; no le digas a tu hermano que pasamos por su escuela-

-ok...-asintió la pequeña, lo menos que quería era tener a su padre en contra

-ya después arreglare cuentas con él-

Era muy sospechoso que Craig faltara a clases, antes hubiera pensado que se fue a fumar por allí a escondidas _-sí, sabía que lo hacía-_ o que tal vez le dio pereza entrar a clases, pero ahora era distinto; posiblemente estaría con ese marica de Tweak; Thomas sintió que se le revolvía el estómago del coraje, tendría que volver a investigar que era lo que hacía su hijo

oo00oo

Cuando los ojos de Craig se abrieron pudo notar el atardecer colarse por las cortinas blancas, Tweek estaba desnudo a su lado completamente dormido y apenas cubierto por las sabanas, el muchacho se levantó con cuidado de la cama esperando no despertar al otro y busco entre su ropa su teléfono celular; descubriendo que ya era muy tarde, eran casi las cinco, no le dio mucha importancia a ese detalle - _podía inventar que salió tarde de clases y que estaba con Clyde o Token-_ entro a las aplicaciones del teléfono y fue hasta la cámara, asegurándose que estuviera en modo silencioso y sin flash

 _"hago esto por nosotros"_

Regreso a la cama y se recostó junto a Tweek, poniendo la cabeza del rubio sobre su pecho y en una posición por demás cariñosa; calculo el Angulo perfecto para que la fotografía los captara a ambos apenas cubiertos por las sabanas, tomo varias más en otras posiciones _-cuidando de no despertar a Tweek-_ y las guardo en la memoria del teléfono, después se encargaría de imprimirlas y mandárselas al -bastardo- francés, se acomodó junto a Tweek y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados con ternura mientras veía el anillo en su mano, no faltaba mucho para que dejara de usarlo...

 _"si todo sale como lo planeo, pronto podremos huir juntos"_

oo00oo

Cuando Tweek despertó vio que Craig se estaba vistiendo para irse, se tallo los ojos con somnolencia y al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido muchísimo _-todo lo que no había podido en días-_

-por fin despiertas- le hablo sonriendo el menor mientras se abrochaba los pantalones

-ngh...si, hace días que no descansaba tan bien-

-me alegro de que descansaras, ya es algo tarde así que tengo que irme-

-entiendo...-

-¿cuándo regresara él?-

-pronto, solo se fue un par de días-

-puedo venir mañana, si quieres-

-ugh... sería algo arriesgado; cuando te llame en la mañana pensaba proponerte vernos bajo el puente después de tus clases-

-está bien, mañana lo haremos así; ¿te parece a las dos?-

-bien-

-debo irme, hasta mañana- se acercó hasta el rubio dándole un apasionado beso como despedida

Cuando Craig salió de la habitación el rubio se quedó silencio viendo el lugar por donde había salido, después se levantó y fue completamente desnudo hasta la regadera para darse un baño, mientras dejaba el agua caer por su cuerpo miraba el anillo que llevaba en su mano, se sintió incomodo de llevarlo puesto y se lo quito dejándolo sobre la jabonera

 _"deberías dejarlo"_

Recordó las palabras de Craig y suspiro resignado, ya le había dicho a Craig que lo amaba y ahora no había vuelta atrás; tenía que planear algo para terminar con Christophe, pero debía ser con mucho tacto y en la situación conveniente; tenía que pensar como romper su compromiso

oo00oo

Cuando Craig llego a casa y entro en la sala se encontró con la curiosa escena de ver a su madre sermoneando a Ruby mientras esta mantenía la mirada en el suelo y su padre veía la televisión muy tranquilamente y sin intervenir

-te he dicho muchas veces que los problemas no se solucionan con golpes-hablaba la mujer en tono estricto- quiero que te disculpes con esa niña en cuanto la veas-

-está bien mama- dijo con tono resignado

-Thomas ¡dile algo!-

-vete a tu habitación y piensa lo que hiciste-

-¿estoy castigada?-

-no, solo piensa y ya- dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirar la TV

-¡Thomas! esto amerita un castigo-

-por dios Laura, fue solo una pelea de niñas; no es para tanto-

-¡arg! ¿y tú? ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?-le pregunto a Craig dirigiendo su enojo contra él

-no te desquites conmigo-contesto el chico levantándole el dedo de en medio - salí tarde de la escuela y me fui a pasar el rato con Token y Clyde-

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo con ustedes tres!-

Se quejó la mujer mientras les levantaba el dedo y se iba a la cocina murmurando groserías entre dientes

-¿saliste tarde Craig?-pregunto Thomas volteando a verle

-sí, y estoy cansado; me voy a mi habitación... bajare después para la cena-

No tenía ganas de escuchar el molesto interrogatorio de su padre así que subió rápidamente, al llegar a su cuarto tiro la mochila al suelo y cogió de su escritorio una manzana que era de la fruta de Stripes, se tiro a la cama y reviso las fotografías que había tomado esa tarde, sonrió satisfecho y mordió la manzana mientras veía las fotos del rubio, ¡eran perfectas! muy pronto lograría su cometido.

* * *

y que tal? ese Craig es un loquillo arriesgado que solo quiere que arda Troya XD creen que funcione? apuestan por El Topo o por el muchachito perverso? hay nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	18. Plan arriesgado

Hola de nuevo a toda la gente que lectora ;D nos leemos de nuevo este lindo Jueves, en esta ocasión les traigo el capitulo numero 18 de esta historia, pero antes; a contestar los Reviews

 **AkiraLara:** me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que le gusta partir Mouses XD y si, ya se viene lo bueno, como dicen en mi rancho, "no voy a dejar títere con cabeza" jaja posdata, las pendejadas de Craig son proporcionales a su amor por Tweek, esa es la excusa XD

 **MB elmundodecolores:** en efecto, la cara de Token cuando Nicole hablaba era de "caiate losico" jajaja XD pero no podemos culparla, ella es una chica honesta y sincera, no fue su culpa -Token tampoco sabe nada-; el "te amo" que le dijo Tweek a Craig fue el detonante final de la próxima tormenta, era lo único que estaba esperando oír para dar rienda suelta a sus planes maquiavélicos, que pasara ahora? quien vera las fotos primero? porque hago estas preguntas en lugar de dejar que lean el capitulo?...me voy a callar y dejare que lean en paz

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Stone y Parker

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Craig miraba impaciente el reloj colgado sobre la sala de cómputo donde estaba tomando su última clase, le urgía que la clase terminara para poder quedarse a solas y utilizar la impresora del salón

-es muy importante guardar los documentos elaborados mmm okay-

Nadie estaba prestando atención al señor Mackey, todos usaban la computadora para jugar videojuegos o ver videos; cuando la campana que marcaba el final de las clases sonó, todos los jóvenes _-a excepción de Craig-_ se levantaron de sus asientos y se amontonaron en la puerta, el señor Mackey había sido llamado por la directora Victoria y había sido el primero en irse, cosa que resulto muy conveniente para Craig que solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más para quedarse solo en el salón

 _"Ahora mismo"_

Conecto su teléfono a la impresora e imprimió las fotos que se había tomado con Tweek dos días atrás, según le había comentado el rubio; Christophe lo había llamado y le dijo que regresaría esa misma noche, Craig ya no tenía tiempo que perder, su plan era dejar las fotos en el buzón a primera hora para que el francés las encontrara _-estarían en un sobre dirigido a el_ \- después de las pruebas Tweek tendría que admitir la infidelidad _-esta era la peor parte, pues sabía que Tweek pasaría momentos difíciles; pero confiaba en que el castaño no le hiciera nada feo-_ después de la disputa, él se acercaría al rubio y lo convencería de huir juntos

 _"solo me tendrá a mi"_

Sonrió el joven con orgullo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto para ellos, desde que Tweek le había dicho que lo amaba; no tenía ninguna duda de que era lo que haría, cada vez faltaba menos tiempo

oo00oo

Tweek acomodaba los lirios blancos sobre las tumbas de sus padres, hacía semanas que no los visitaba y aprovecho el tiempo que tenia de sobra para hacerlo, necesitaba descargar un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo

-los extraño mucho...-dijo acariciando las frías lapidas- siento tanto no haber podido venir las semanas pasadas pero he estado algo ocupado, ya saben por… ngh me siento como un verdadero incompetente, ustedes pasaron toda su vida trabajando en Tweak Bross, haciéndola crecer año con año y yo que la tuve solo unos meses la arruine por completo, Gregory me ofreció su ayuda para volver a reconstruirla; pero pienso que no sería lo mismo...cada centímetro de ese lugar era especial para nosotros, los pisos, las paredes, todo, y siento que si la volviera a reconstruir ya no sería igual, no significa que no quiera reconstruirla, es solo una parte mía también se quemó aquella noche –

Sintió el viento frio agitar las hojas de los árboles y pegarle de lleno en el rostro, el cielo empezó a tornarse gris, advirtiendo una tormenta que al parecer, seria larga

-¿saben? mientras veía las cenizas me preguntaba porque me pasaba eso a mí, y una respuesta me cruzo por la cabeza; pensé que ese era tal vez era mi castigo por enamorarme de alguien prohibido, por mentirle a Christophe, por haber sido débil ante la tentación; no sonó nada descabellado cuando lo pensé, Craig llego a mi vida para revolverlo todo, ni siquiera se con exactitud cuándo es que llegue a enamorarme así de él; el otro día ya no me pude contener y le dije que lo amaba...la expresión en su rostro fue algo épico y eso me fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta que el sentía lo mismo, me ha pedido que huyamos juntos , que dejemos todo atrás y la verdad me he sentido tentado a hacerlo, quiero decirle a Christophe que no me casare con él e irme lejos con Craig, suena algo arriesgado, lo sé, pero él se ha convertido en mi lugar feliz, podría pasar toda la eternidad en sus brazos...voy a hacerlo, buscare la manera de terminar con Chris y me iré con Craig, lamento mucho tener que dejarlos, pero vendré a despedirme cuando llegue el momento

Tweek sonrió de forma triste pero decidida a la tumba de sus padres, sabía que en donde quiera que estuvieran sus padres; ellos le estarían sonriendo con calidez y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo, se despidió de ellos y salió del cementerio

oo00oo

El servicio meteorológico había advertido fuertes lluvias para todo Colorado y estados vecinos, desafortunadamente para Christophe su vuelo se retrasó y llego más tarde de lo que había dicho, era poco más de media noche cuando llego a casa de Tweek, entro con sumo cuidado para evitar despertar al otro _-lo menos que quería era que pensara que era un ladrón_ \- a paso lento se dirigió a la recamara principal esperando encontrarse a Tweek dormido, pero se preocupó cuando vio la cama vacía y sin indicios de que nadie había dormido allí, guardo la calma y se dirigió al único lugar donde pensó podría estar el rubio

 _"su vieja habitación"_

No se equivocó, Tweek se encontraba plácidamente dormido en la que fuera su antigua cama; al momento de encender la luz de la lámpara el castaño noto que en la mesita de al lado se encontraba _-otro-_ frasco con somníferos, le preocupaba que Tweek se auto medicara de esa forma, pero sabía que su insomnio últimamente era muy fuerte, beso la mejilla del rubio y acaricio sus cabellos causando que este despertara

-ugh...- se quejó el más bajo mientras abría los ojos y reconocía la silueta del castaño- ¿Chris?

-he regresado-

-ngh, ¿hace cuánto?- pregunto sentándose en la cama aun somnoliento

-acabo de llegar, hubiese sido un poco antes pero una fuerte tormenta se avecina y los vuelos se retrasaron un poco-

-¿cómo te fue?-

-fueron días aburridos y cansados de filas para tramites, una mierda total; pero al menos ya tengo lo que se necesita para podernos casar lo más pronto posible-

-gha...-

-por cierto, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí?

-eh...yo, yo-

Al ver su nerviosismo Christophe solo pudo atinar a abrazarlo suavemente y acariciar su cabello rubio, sabía que a Tweek no le gustaba estar solo pero esa sería la última vez que pensaba separarse de el

-no importa, ya estoy aquí...ahora si te prometo que jamás volveré a irme- sintió el cuerpo de Tweek estremecerse entre sus brazos y tomo eso como una buena señal- ahora vamos a nuestra cama-

-ngh...si, si-

Cargo entre sus brazos al rubio y lo llevo con él a la recamara principal, afuera la tormenta estaba en su apogeo, pero él se sentía más cálido que nunca al acurrucarse con su prometido y dormir entre sus brazos

oo00oo

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y al igual que la última vez, Thomas se levantó de su cama con cuidado para evitar despertar a su esposa; la lluvia caía torrencialmente fuera de su casa y eso le llevaba a ser más silencioso para evitar que lo escucharan, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y volvió a tomar el celular llevándoselo al baño _-como la vez anterior-_ e introduciendo la contraseña para revisar los mensajes, se sorprendió al no encontrar nuevos mensajes que le digieran donde estuvo su hijo cuando falto a clases, pero guiado por su intuición comenzó a revisar todos los archivos de su hijo y al momento de revisar las fotografías guardadas de la cámara, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente

Al ver varias fotos de Craig en la cama con el marica de Tweek Tweak, la impresión fue tanta que se mareo por un momento y recargo su cuerpo en la pared más cercana, se sentía al borde de un paro cardiaco

 _"maldito... maldito seas Tweek Tweak"_

Todo su odio se centró en la imagen del maldito homosexual que había pervertido a su hijo, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que deshacerse de Tweek Tweak para evitar que su hijo fuera por el mal camino, fue hasta su habitación y tomo su propio teléfono para pasar las fotografías de Craig, sus manos temblaban de rabia al ver a su hijo en una situación tan asquerosa y enferma, cuando los archivos fueron transferidos por completo; regreso el teléfono de Craig a su lugar y no pudo evitar verlo dormir sin dedicarle una mirada molesta

 _"me encargare de corregirte, muchacho pendejo"_

oo00oo

La mañana llego de nuevo con cielos grises y una ligera lluvia que caía por todo el pueblo, Craig se despertó mas ansioso que nunca y se vistió rápidamente para poder irse _-tenía una entrega especial que hacer-_ reviso que el sobre estuviera en su bolsillo y bajo al comedor donde su madre y hermana desayunaban

-buenos días- saludo el chico

-buenos días hijo, ya te serví tu cereal-

Le saludo Laura mientras Ruby solo le levantaba el dedo como de costumbre, el pelinegro se sentó a desayunar y no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de su padre

-¿y papá?-

-dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer y se fue más temprano que de costumbre, también dijo que en la tarde quería hablar contigo y que apenas salieras del colegio lo esperaras aquí-

-te van a castigar- dijo Ruby de forma socarrona

-a diferencia de ti, no he peleado con nadie-

-la estúpida de Sarah se lo merecía-

-Ruby...-la voz de Laura sonó como una advertencia

-está bien mama, me callo-

Después de terminar su desayuno, Craig salió en su bicicleta y a medio camino tomo una desviación para ir a la casa Tweak, cuando llego se detuvo frente a la casa y saco el sobre de su sudadera azul, introduciéndolo en el buzón, se fue de allí tan rápido como había llegado, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de lograr su cometido.

* * *

Bueno, antes de que me lo digan en los Reviews...si, este capitulo fue mas corto de lo normal; pero solo fue algo así como la calma antes de la tempestad, el Lunes les digo que pasa

Sayonara!


	19. Al descubierto

Si, hoy es día de publicación y les traigo este impactante capitulo; el cual...me emocione escribiendo! tanto así que lo hice en una sola tarde; ya verán por que, pero primero lo primero

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** yo también quiero fotitos ;) pero supongo que harán mas mal que bien, cayeron en las manos equivocadas y eso solo significa...descúbrelo tu misma, anda, léelo :D

 **MB elmundodecolores:** bienvenida al salvaje Lunes! Thomas estaba destinado a ser el primero; lastima que la noticia no le caiga en gracia, ahora se vienen las consecuencias, te recomiendo que empieces a inhalar y exhalar cuando ****** y ¨****** en este capitulo

 **AkiraLara:** como cuando eres joven y crees que todas tus pendejadas son grandes ideas, Craig solo es muy joven y algo inmaduro (aunque diga lo contrario) ...y que crees? el desmadre empieza en este capitulo! (ya no voy a s decir nada para que lean de una vez)

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, aquí todos sabemos quienes son los mandamás XD

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Thomas había necesitado toda la mañana para meditar que es lo que haría respecto a su _"problema",_ nada le había pasado más por la cabeza que acabar con la vida del maldito homosexual de Tweek, pero si lo hacia tendría problemas, según había escuchado en el bar _-y por la boca de Jimbo-_ que el novio francés de Tweak era muy bueno usando armas, posiblemente sería un matón o algo así, no es que le tuviera miedo al marica ese; pero no quería hacer escándalo, si el rubio moría repentinamente eso podría generar preguntas y su noviecito _-que recordaba, no era ningún idiota-_ buscaría atar los cabos sueltos, un problema, necesitaba desaparecer al rubio sin asesinarlo; hacer que el mismo se largue del pueblo sin generar sospechas, entonces su cabeza se ilumino; lo obligaría a marcharse ¿cómo? con las fotos que había tomado del teléfono de Craig, se las mostraría y lo amenazaría con delatarlo a la policía si no se largaba

 _"perfecto"_

Pensó en una excusa para poder verse con el degenerado y después marco el teléfono de la casa Tweak, mientras esperaba que le contestaran sus manos se cerraban involuntariamente formando puños en ellas, unos segundo después el teléfono fue contestado

-¿buenos días?- preguntaron al otro lado con un marcado acento francés

-buenos días- trato de sonar amable Thomas, al parecer le había contestado el francés -soy Thomas Tucker, hablo de la aseguradora para darle una noticia importante al joven Tweak ¿se encuentra en casa?-

-permítame un momento-

A Thomas le pareció increíble que alguien que sonaba tan perspicaz, no se diera cuenta de que lo engañaban en sus propias narices; o ese francés en realidad era muy pendejo o el marica de tweak era un manipulador y mentiroso perfecto

-¿bu...bueno días?-por fin escucho la voz de Tweek

-buenos días muchacho, soy el señor Tucker-

-ngh...claro, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?-

-tengo buenas noticias para ti, al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de la empresa y varios clientes fueron puestos en cuentas equivocadas; cuando volví a revisar la cuenta de tus padres Y me percaté de que el estatus era erróneo, para abreviar, al parecer si puedes recibir el seguro-

-¡gha!... ¿en serio?-

-claro, solo necesito que vengas a mi oficina para aclarar el malentendido-

-claro...claro señor Tucker-

-entonces, que te parece si nos vemos a la hora de la comida, es cuando hay menos trabajo y podemos hablar tranquilamente-

-claro, allí estaré-

-perfecto-

-hasta luego señor Tucker-

-hasta luego, Tweek-

Thomas colgó el teléfono con una expresión fría en el rostro, deseaba masacrar la cara de Tweek hasta dejarlo irreconocible, pero no podía hacerlo sin terminar en la cárcel, golpeo el escritorio con el puño cerrado en señal de ira, correrlo del pueblo le parecía la solución mas pasiva, pero era mejor a que todos se enteraran que Craig se metió con el

-pero no dejare que te vayas intacto- murmullo entre dientes

oo00oo

Craig se encontraba sentado en la hora del almuerzo junto a Clyde y Bebe, se sentía algo nervioso al pensar que posiblemente a esa hora el francés ya había visto las fotos, y no dejaba de pensar si Tweek estaba bien

-¿te sucede algo, Craig?- le pregunto Bebe mirándolo fijamente

-no, nada-

-¿seguro? si te sucede algo sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

 _"sabes a lo que me refiero"_ Craig descifro el mensaje en las palabras de la rubia, Bebe había demostrado ser una buena confidente, pero quería mantener en secreto el tema de las fotos y la huida hasta para ella, quería que cuando se fuera con Tweek nadie pudiera localizarlos

-hola chicos- saludo Token mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-hola Token- saludaron Clyde y Bebe al unísono, Craig solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

-por cierto Craig, desde hace días había querido decirte algo importante; pero he estado tan ocupado que lo había olvidado-

-¿qué sucede?-

-el día en que no viniste a clases tú papa pasó por aquí acompañado de tu hermanita, preguntaron por ti y Nicole cometió la indiscreción de decirle que no habías venido-

-en serio?- pregunto algo sorprendido el azabache

-sí, lo siento si te castigaron por culpa de Nicole-

-no...No me han castigado- dijo extrañado

-bueno, tal vez tu papa lo dejo pasar- dijo el afroamericano

-si...-

-¿y donde te metiste ese día Craig? ¿te fugaste un día de clases y no nos invitaste?- pregunto Clyde haciendo pucheros

-no te importa, gordo-

-que cruel eres-se defendió el castaño

Craig sintió la mirada acusadora de Bebe sobre él, sabía que la chica ya adivinaba donde estuvo; pero la ignoro pensando en algo más importante, ¿porque su padre no le había dicho nada aun? tal vez de eso quería hablar en la tarde con él, pero ¿porque esperar varios días para decírselo? algo no le gustaba de toda esa situación, sentía que su padre tramaba algo y eso le dio escalofríos

oo00oo

-¿entonces ya tienes todos los documentos?- pregunto Gregory al teléfono

-claro, fue más rápido de lo que pensaba; ¿cuándo regresaras?-pregunto el francés

-ahora mismo me encuentro en camino, posiblemente llegue casi al anochecer-

-genial, podríamos juntarnos hoy para cenar-

-¿anunciaras la fecha de la boda?-

-sí, y el padrino debe de estar presente-

-ok, te avisare antes de llegar; ¿dónde está Tweeky?-

-salió un momento a la oficina de seguros, al parecer hubo un error en el sistema y si podrá recibir el dinero-

-eso suena maravilloso me alegro por el-

-si, al parecer las cosas van mejorando, bueno, te dejo tengo varias cosas por hacer-

-¿tu?-

-sí, limpiare un poco la casa y después preparare una cena especial para Tweek-

-vas a ser una esposa perfecta, Mole-

-vete a la mierda, marica-

-ok...tengo que colgar, el jet está a punto de despegar; nos vemos en unas horas-

-adiós-

El castaño el colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a limpiar un poco la sala, no le molestaba hacerlo; estaba acostumbrado a realizar las tareas domésticas y a cocinar, después de un rato vio al cartero por la ventana, al parecer habían recibido correspondencia, aprovecho que no tenía nada que hacer y salió a recogerla de inmediato; cuando volvió a entrar a la casa vio que solo eran sobres de remisiones, cupones, anuncios y un sobre para él

oo00oo

Cuando Tweek llego a la oficina de seguros se dio cuenta de que estaba casi vacía _-posiblemente porque era la hora de la comida-_ se fue derecho hacia la oficina del señor Tucker y toco la puerta esperando una respuesta

-¿quién?- se escuchó del otro lado

-ngh...soy yo, Tweek Tweak-

Después de unos segundos el mismo Thomas Tucker le abrió la puerta, algo en la mirada del pelirrojo le alerto a Tweek sobre un peligro inminente

-adelante- dijo con una voz seca y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Tweek

A pesar del hueco que le hizo sentir en el estómago Tweek paso a la oficina, tratando de justificar su pánico como una reacción más de su nerviosismo natural; apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de él, pudo sentir una mano tomarle fuertemente de los cabellos y estamparlo violentamente contra la pared más cercana

-gha!-

Se quejó al sentir su espalda golpearse, para su terror vio a Thomas acercarse, sus ojos eran los de una bestia acechando a su presa o los de un verdugo a punto de matar; el rubio empezó a temblar del miedo cuando el hombre se acercó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo fácilmente

-ngh...por favor...-comenzó a rogar el rubio- no...No me haga daño, no he hecho nada malo-

-estas seguro de eso maldito depravado- le hablo el hombre casi susurrándole al oído, provocándole mas pánico al ojiverde

 _"depravado"_

No, no podía ser posible... ¿acaso Thomas Tucker se había enterado de su relación con Craig? su estómago fue impactado por el puño del pelirrojo provocándole un dolor insoportable; Thomas lo dejo caer bruscamente contra el suelo, mientras Tweek se doblaba del dolor ocasionado por el golpe; Thomas se posiciono en cunclillas junto a él y lo tomo por los cabellos obligándole a ver el teléfono que tenía en las manos

-¿estás seguro de que no hiciste nada malo, maldito marica?-

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la fotografía del teléfono, sintió que toda la sangre se iba de su cuerpo y sudo frio del miedo; su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad

-¿cómo llamas a esto? pervertido hijo de puta-

-yo..ngh...yo-

-¿te gusta meterte con menores?-

Tweek no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Thomas le estrello el rostro contra el suelo, ocasionando que un hilillo de sangre le escurriera de la nariz; el pelirrojo se puso de pie y comenzó a patear salvajemente a Tweek en el estómago, el cual se acurrucaba tratando de amortiguar los fuertes impactos

-eres...un maldito bastardo, ¡marica hijo de perra!-

-¡gha!-

Tweek sentía como si sus órganos internos reventaran dentro de él, el metálico sabor de la sangre estaba empezando a subir por su garganta, llenando su boca de líquido carmesí, sintió las manos de Thomas levantarlo bruscamente de la camisa y obligándolo a mirarle

-escúchame bien maldita escoria- le dijo el hombre con los ojos rojos de la ira- si no quieres que te arrastre por todo el pueblo; vas a irte hoy mismo de South Park, no le dirás nada a nadie el motivo, solo te vas a largar o estas fotos aparecerán mañana en el periódico para que te quemen vivo-

El rubio no pudo decir nada al respecto, su garganta estaba llena de sangre y eso le impedía hablar; Thomas lo miro con desprecio y lo empujo hasta la salida de su oficina, jalándolo de los cabellos con tal fuerza que le arranco algunos mechones rubios, después lo lanzo tirándolo al suelo del pasillo

-te mataría, pero me da asco ensuciarme las manos con una mierda como tú-

El hombre cerró la puerta azotándola y dejando a Tweek en el suelo, lleno de dolor y con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos; levantarse le costó mucho trabajo y malestar, y aun así no se podía mantener recto, se limpió la sangre de la nariz y la boca con la manga de su camisa y comenzó a caminar pesadamente mientras tenía una mano en el estómago tratando de calmar un poco el inmenso dolor, la oficina de seguros aún estaba vacía

 _"tengo...tengo que salir de aquí"_

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la salida, al llegar a la calle sintió fuertes arcadas que venían desde su herido estómago y se metió en el callejón más cercano, empezando a vomitar sangre y algo que parecían fluidos intestinales, cuando termino de vomitar se sentó en ese sucio y maloliente callejón para que el dolor pasara al menos un poco, mientras sobaba su estómago pensaba en que ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria, lo habían descubierto; y al parecer había sido culpa de Craig... él era el que parecía sostener el maldito teléfono cuando esas fotos fueron tomadas

-¿ngh, que hiciste Craig?- dijo para volver a escupir sangre

Se preguntaba si Thomas le había hecho algo a Craig, sentía un miedo increíble al pensar que así fuera; pero no sabía qué hacer, en esos momentos no estaba en estado para hacer nada, lo primero que tenía que hacer era tratar su -muy posible- hemorragia interna, pero ir a un hospital podría ser tardado y le harían preguntas

 _"vas a irte hoy mismo de South Park, no le dirás nada a nadie el motivo"_

Thomas había sido muy claro, lo quería fuera del pueblo; si se demoraba en irse todo el pueblo lo lincharía; se levantó de a duras penas y comenzó a caminar con mucho esfuerzo necesitaba llegar a su casa e irse lo más pronto posible, ya no era seguro estar en South Park

 _"porque diablos lo hiciste, Craig?"_

Camino a paso lento y sosteniendo su estómago hasta llegar a casa, entro y noto que había mucho silencio en casa _-posiblemente Christophe había salido-_ se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para quitarse el sabor a sangre de la boca, cuando volteo para dejar el vaso sobre la barra se encontró con la figura de su novio baja el marco de la puerta, viéndole fijamente

-Christophe...-.

* * *

me quise ver mala y las deje en la mejor parte jajajaja (después me lo agradecerán, yo se lo que les digo) nunca antes había escrito una escena con violencia, pero fua mas fácil que escribir lemon...me gusto, y a ustedes?


	20. Nacido del pecado

Hola a todos este bello día, estamos de nuevo en jueves de actualización y les traigo este sexy capitulo; pero antes...los Reviews!

 **AkiraLara:** creo que la golpiza que le dieron a Tweek era lo que esperabas XD y lo deje allí porque...porque me encanta dramatizar! esa sensación de nudo en el estomago cuando no sabes lo que pasara...disfrútala XD

 **MB elmundodecolores:** el karma se le presento a Tweek en forma de Thomas Tucker; no hay mas que decir, calmada, relájate...y lee la continuación

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** pues el precio fue alto, pero pues Craig lo vale XD tu comentario de esperar que Chris se vaya y los deje ser felices me pareció muy optimista :D y yo me emociono cuando leo tus Reviews XD estamos a mano, disfruta el capitulo "señora de las telenovelas" ;D

bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con la típica advertencia y el capitulo de este día, el cual debo decirles que es "especial" en los créditos finales les diré por que...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Parker y Stone

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

-Christophe… ¿sabes qué significa?-

El niño de seis años negó con su cabeza

-significa, "el que lleva a Cristo consigo" ¿y sabes por qué te llame así?-

-no- respondió el pequeño castaño de forma tímida, su madre podía llegar a ser muy intimidante cuando hablaba de religión

-te llame así para poder salvar tu alma, fuiste concebido por el pecado y desde ese momento te condenaste al infierno; pero si Cristo está contigo aun puedes salvarte-

El pequeño Christophe no entendía por que su madre le decía esas palabras, su único error había sido preguntar quién era su padre, pero su madre; ataviada en ropas negras y con el crucifico colgando de su cuello le había cambiado el tema, siempre era lo mismo; ella le recordaba constantemente que estaba _"condenado"_

-ponte a rezar- ordeno la mujer con voz severa

El niño obedeció sin chistar, sabía que cuando su madre le ordenaba algo debía acatar las reglas o lo castigaría dándole de azotes; Christophe se arrodillo bajo la cruz y junto sus manos sobre su pecho, guardo silencio mientras fingía rezar y miro la cruz de reojo, odiaba a dios, odiaba su nombre, odiaba a su madre...

oo00oo

Cuando tenía ocho años se mudaron de Francia a Inglaterra, su madre había sido contratada para ser la institutriz de unos niños ricos de Londres; en ocasiones Christophe la acompañaba a su trabajo, solía pasar el rato en el enorme jardín de esa mansión y fue allí donde lo conoció por primera vez

-hola- saludo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules

-hola- saludo cortésmente el castaño, su madre le había advertido que tenía que ser respetuoso con los niños Fields

-¿tú eres el hijo de la maestra DeLorne?-

-si...-contesto asintiendo

-yo soy Gregory ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Christophe...pero no me gusta mi nombre, llámame Chris-

-está bien, Chris-

Desde ese primer saludo creció una amistad entre ambos niños, a Christophe le gustaba estar con Gregory; era la primera vez que tenía un mejor amigo, y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo parecido a un hermano, fueron creciendo lado a lado formando un fuerte vínculo entre ambos

-y... ¿dónde estudiaras Chris?-pregunto Gregory ya de casi trece años

-no lo sé, la loca de mi madre quiere que entre a una escuela religiosa-

-ja, típico de Amellia DeLorne-

-esta estúpida si cree que voy a ir a ese lugar mierdero, prefiero entrar a la escuela militarizada-

-¿en serio?-

-claro, entre más lejos este de mi madre mucho mejor-

Fue así como entro a la escuela militarizada, destacando rápidamente entre todos los demás y descubriendo que esa era su vocación en la vida; era un soldado natural y su eficiencia lo llevo a ser reconocido por propios y extraños, entre ellos un hombre que el conocía muy bien

-eres un joven muy talentoso, Christophe- le dijo el viejo Bernard Fields, abuelo de Gregory y cabeza de la familia Fields

-gracias, señor Bernard-

-además me he dado cuenta de la gran amistad que te une a mi nieto, y eso es perfecto para la propuesta que quiero hacerte-

-¿propuesta?-

-sí, quiero que sirvas como mercenario para mi familia-

-mercenario...-

-tienes las habilidades de uno, quiero que te hagas cargo de nuestros "asuntos" en los barrios bajos-

-no pensé que la honorable familia Fields tuviera contactos con los barrios bajos-

-por eso tienes que ser cauteloso- advirtió el hombre - creo que puedo confiar en ti, en un futuro Gregory se convertirá en la cabeza de la familia Fields, y necesita a alguien como tú a su lado, ¿lo comprendes?-

-si...-asintió el castaño

Bernard Fields no se equivocó en su decisión con Christophe, el chico era bastante bueno moviéndose en los barrios bajos y peligrosos de Londres, fue en esos lugares donde le darían el sobrenombre con el que sería más conocido, _Ze mole_ , hasta sus diecisiete años solo se había encargado de ser el enlace entre los Fields y la gente de los barrios bajos, hasta que se le encargo algo más "importante"

-por favor...no...no me hagas nada- temblaba el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a el-por dios...no-

-¿dios? -sonrió el castaño mientras le apuntaba con un arma- dios no va a salvarte, ese chupa vergas no salva a nadie-

Disparo dándole directo en el cráneo, una muerte rápida y segura; de esa forma era la manera en la que empezó a asesinar, haciéndose cada vez más frio, brutal y eficiente, deshaciéndose de su humanidad cada vez que tomaba una vida, que más daba; el había nacido estando condenado y el infierno ya era su destino

oo00oo

Con el paso de los años y tal como el viejo Bernard dijo, Gregory se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia Fields y _Ze mole_ en su mano derecha, siendo el rubio la parte diplomática y el castaño la fuerza; la familia Fields seguía con su renombre

-¿y cómo está tu madre?- pregunto Gregory mientras bebía un trago de whiskey

-encerrada en casa, rodeada de sus cruces - contesto con indiferencia al castaño mientras también bebía

-creo que debería verla un especialista, su fanatismo religioso no se me hace sano-

-siempre ha estado loca, debería estar encerrada en un manicomio-

-no digas eso, sigue siendo tu madre-

-esa desgraciada ha sido todo menos una madre, siempre que la veo me manda al infierno-

-bueno, _Mole_...-

-ya no hablemos de ella; mejor dime que tal te ha ido administrando la universidad-

-excelente...de hecho conocí a un chico muy talentoso, es algo extraño; pero es parte de su encanto-

-¿te gusta?- pregunto el francés con sorna

-es...especial, lo invitare a la casa próximamente-

Para Christophe no sería raro que Gregory estuviera enamorado de otro chico, sabía que el rubio era bisexual y tenía gusto por los chicos lindos _\- él mismo había tenido contactos con hombres y mujeres-_ al castaño le dio curiosidad conocer al chico del que Gregory estaba posiblemente enamorado

oo00oo

Cuando lo vio por primera vez entendió porque Gregory estaba tan fascinado con él, Tweek Tweak era un chico adorable; Christophe quedo cautivado con él a primera vista, el pequeño rubio le parecía la personificación de la inocencia, temblaba ligeramente y sus grandes ojos verdes reflejaban cierto nerviosismo y Christophe sintió la necesidad de protegerle

-¿me temes?- le pregunto una vez al rubio cuando se lo había encontrado por casualidad en la casa Fields

-¡ack! ¡No!...yo solo...es demasiada presión-

Los espasmos y nerviosismo del rubio le parecían por demás adorables al castaño

-cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar compararte con los conejos-sonrió el francés- tiemblas mucho y luces adorable-

Pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tweek y su corazón latió con fuerza, tenía el ferviente deseo de besar esos labios temerosos

-entonces... ¿qué piensas de mí?-

El rubio no contesto y Christophe no pudo evitar ceder a sus deseos, besando los labios de Tweek; sabía que después se arrepentiría de su acción, pues estaba traicionando al que consideraba su hermano

-bese a Tweek-le confeso después a Gregory mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿porque?-pregunto el rubio con voz seria

-me gusta-

-él no es como las y los con los que has estado, Tweek es especial; no puedes jugar con el-

-lo sé, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi; y también confirme mis sospechas de que te gustaba-

-si me gusta- sonrió Gregory- pero el solo me ve como un amigo-

-¿y no lucharas por él?- pregunto el castaño

-sabes que el pelear no es mi estilo, y menos contra ti; me harías polvo-

-no me refería a luchar a golpes-

-lo sé, solo estaba bromeando; pero si te gusta y él te corresponde creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer; solo prométeme que lo cuidaras-

-lo prometo-

oo00oo

Su vida cambio cuando Tweek entro en ella, volviendo todo más cálido y regresándole esa humanidad que el creía perdida, se podría decir que hasta en ese momento su vida era perfecta, pero una noche una llamada de Gregory le dio una noticia inesperada

-tu madre enloqueció por completo, incendio su casa con ella dentro-

-siempre supe estaba desquiciada... ¿dónde está ahora?-

-fue llevada al hospital, tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado; además esta grave por la cantidad de humo que ingirió-

-demonios-

-sé que tu relación con tu madre no es la mejor, pero creo que deberías estar allí-

El castaño colgó el teléfono para no seguir escuchando al inglés, sabía que su madre era una demente pero no al grado de arriesgar su propia vida, Christophe comenzó a debatirse entre ir a verla al hospital o no

-ngh ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto Tweek viéndolo fijamente- te pusiste muy pálido de repente-

-mi...mi madre, está en el hospital-

-¡gha! eso es horrible, vamos de inmediato, ¡te acompaño!-

-¡no! no es necesario; iré yo solo-

-ugh, ¿estás seguro?-

-sí, espérame aquí por favor; regresare pronto _petit_ -

No quiso que Tweek fuera con él porque solo lo expondría a la homofobia religiosa de Amellia DeLorne, prefirió ir solo y enfrentarla el mismo; cuando llego al hospital lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, cuando la vio le sorprendió lo cambiada que estaba; ya no parecía esa mujer severa e intimidante que lo había maltratado tanto durante su infancia, ahora lucia débil y vieja recostada en la cama del hospital; vendada en gran parte de su cuerpo y conectada a varios tubos que le permitían seguir respirando, sus cabellos castaños había dejado esa tonalidad para volverse grises en su mayoría y sus ojos había perdido todo tipo de lucidez, ahora parecían huecos y sin vida

-estas...aquí...-dijo la mujer apenas lo vio de pie ante su cama

-¿esperabas a alguien más?- contesto con sorna el castaño

-esperaba...entrar...al reino de...dios-

-esa respuesta no me sorprende viniendo de ti-

-eres...peor...de lo que...recuerdo-

-gracias, supongo-

-te has convertido...en todo...lo que...evitaba que fueras...-

-¿evitabas que fuera? tu nunca evitaste nada, solo reprimías y castigabas en nombre de un dios que nunca te contesto-

-se lo que eres...eres...un asesino...homosexual...y ateo...tu alma está condenada al infierno...-

-ja, según tu siempre lo ha estado, desde antes de nacer; qué más da si agrego otros pecados más-

-arrepiéntete ahora...así como yo lo hice...-

-¿tu? ¿Te arrepentiste de algo? ¿La santísima Amellia cometió un pecado? que impacto tan grande-

-si...cometí un pecado...cuando prometí entregar mi vida a dios...vivir en celibato...un mal hombre me tomo por la fuerza...dentro de una iglesia...manchándola de pecado...al igual que mi amor a dios...mi pecado fue traer al mundo...al hijo del pecado...estas maldito Christophe-

-cierra la boca-

-estas maldito...vivirás tu vida en la desgracia...y cuando sientas que eres feliz...todo se derrumbara ante tus ojos...trayéndote miseria...desolación...y lloraras hasta que tus ojos se sequen...-

-ya basta, anciana loca-

-hazlo...solo hazlo...-

oo00oo

-ngh... ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir al entierro de tu madre?-

-no- contesto secamente el castaño mientras fumaba un cigarrillo- odio las cruces y los cementerios están llenos de ellas, los evito tanto como las iglesias-

-pero...-

-basta ya Tweek! -grito asustando un poco al rubio- nunca pisare un maldito cementerio-

-esta...bien-

El rubio asintió mientras bajaba la mirada, Christophe se sintió algo mal por gritarle y lo jalo hacia el para abrazarlo; dandole un beso en sus cabellos dorados, no le gustaba tratar mal a Tweek, pero en esos momentos estaba fuera de sus cinco sentidos y se sentía irritable por cualquier cosa, las palabras de su madre lo había perturbado hasta cierto punto

 _"estas maldito, vivirás tu vida en la desgracia y cuando sientas que eres feliz, todo se derrumbara ante tus ojos trayéndote miseria, desolación y lloraras hasta que tus ojos se sequen"_

Era una maldita bruja loca, eso nunca pasaría; su felicidad tenía el rostro de Tweek Tweak y él era la mejor persona que había conocido en su miserable vida, el representaba toda la humanidad, ternura y fe que a él le faltaba, no necesitaba más para ser feliz que el amor de Tweek

-lo siento petit...no quise gritarte-

-ngh está bien, estas pasando por algo muy grave-

-esto no es grave para mí, lo único que podía considerar grave sería perder tu amor-

-eso nunca pasara-

Ambos sonrieron y sellaron sus labios en un tierno beso

oo00oo

Días, semanas, y meses pasaron, Christophe acababa de regresar de una de sus misiones encomendadas por Gregory, cuando llego a casa no esperaba encontrarse a Tweek llorando desconsoladamente en una ataque de pánico, después de un rato logro tranquilizarlo y le pidió que le contara lo que sucedía

-mis...mis...ngh padres...tuvieron un accidente...están...están muertos-dijo antes de volver a llorar

Compraron ese mismo día los boletos con destino a América y fueron hasta el pequeño pueblo donde Tweek había crecido, lo apoyo en todo momento a pesar de que no fue con él a la misa o al entierro -Tweek comprendía su aversión por esos lugares- cuando el rubio le dijo que se quedaría en South Park a atender la cafetería familiar, Christophe lo siguió apoyando y le dijo que se quedaría a su lado por siempre

 _Porque ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro y eso era todo lo que importaba_

Al paso de los días Christophe se confirmó a si mismo su deseo de estar siempre con Tweek, unidos de todas las formas posibles para nunca separarse, quería demostrarle a Tweek lo mucho que lo amaba, lo amaba de tal forma que solo creía en él, él representaba su fe, su vida, su todo, haría algo que por el que nunca imagino hacer por nadie

 _Le pediría matrimonio_

oo00oo

Se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama que compartía con Tweek, recordando cada mísero segundo de su vida, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí; solo mirando hacia la nada y sosteniendo entre sus manos las fotografías que acababa de recibir en un sobre; Tweek lo había traicionado, de la forma más vil y rastrera, lo había engañado, le vio la cara de idiota

 _Creí que me amabas, que siempre estarías conmigo así como yo lo hice_

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, posiblemente el había regresado; la pregunta era ¿de dónde? ¿Venia de estar con él? su amante, ¿un muchachito estúpido de quince años? nunca debió haber subestimado a Craig Tucker, o mejor dicho, nunca debió haber sobrevalorado a Tweek

 _Traicione al que es casi mi hermano por ti, deje de ser frio por ti, te di todo lo que pude, te adoraba como no tenías idea_

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, aun con las fotografías en mano; bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde él se encontraba, se quedó parado observando su espalda mientras bebía agua, sus ropas parecían algo maltratadas ¿porque? ¿Acaso venia de revolcarse con él? cuando el rubio giro para dejar el vaso sobre la barra pudo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos

-Christophe...-

Había llegado la hora de hablar con la verdad.

* * *

que porque este capitulo fue especial? bueno, estamos a pocos capítulos del gran final (2 de echo) y hubiera sido una falta de respeto que Christophe no tuviera su propio capitulo mostrando su trasfondo; aunque no lo crean, esto no fue relleno; si no que mas bien explicara cosillas a futuro ;D nos leemos el lunes

Sayonara!


	21. Silencio total

Hola de nuevo, soy yo otra vez! traigo conmigo el capitulo 21 y...los reviews!

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** que sorpresa saber que roleabas con el Topo, rolear es algo que nunca he hecho y esta en mi lista de pendientes; no esperes mas, la continuación esta aquí

 **AkiraLara:** y pues si...tuve muchos feels al escribir el trágico pasado del Topo, creo que me quedo muy sufrido XD pero es que hay personas que parecen cargar consigo una nube negra...créeme, las conozco; no te preocupes por la biblia, esos comentarios son los mejores

 **SegenRott:** un gusto volver a leer tus mensajes, que feo es andar sin Internet, se lo que es eso; en cuanto a Gregory ya había yo ligeras referencias de su afecto, pero como que hasta ahorita lo confirme de verdad XD , gracias por considerar esta historia tu favorita, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado después del final

 **Marigabi:** hasta yo me sentí triste, debería escribir un fanfic donde todo sea buena suerte y bendiciones para el Topo, creo que aquí me puse muy perra con el XD pero es que así lo a merita la historia

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

-Christophe...-

Tweek miro a su novio de pie en el marco de la puerta, sabía que era él porqué lo tenía justo enfrente de sí mismo; pero algo en su presencia le hacía dudar que fuera el mismo de siempre, miro sus ojos y no vio el permanente brillo que siempre estaba en ellos, un desagradable escalofrió le recorrió la espalda; bajo su mirada hasta las manos del francés y vio en ellas unos papeles, no... No eran simples papeles, parecían fotografías

-¿desde cuándo?- le pregunto el castaño con una voz que Tweek nunca la había oído- ¿desde cuando me has estado viendo la cara de estúpido?-

Lanzo las fotografías hasta a la superficie de la barra, dejándolas expuestas a la vista de Tweek, su impresión fue tanta que sintió como si el suelo se abriera dejándolo caer a lo más profundo del abismo, pero era solo una impresión, pues seguía de pie frente a un Christophe que le empezaba a dar miedo

-ngh...Chris...-intento articular con el hilo de voz que tenia

-¡DESDE CUANDO MALDITA SEA!-

Su grito resonó en cada centímetro de la cocina, el rubio -por segunda vez en ese día- volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación que tuvo cuando entro a la oficina de Thomas, trato de calmarse y evitar un ataque de pánico para poder hablar con Christophe

-gha! po...Por favor...de..déjame explicarte ngh...-

-¡¿explicarme qué?! ¿¡Las porquerías que hacían en la cama!?-

El castaño golpeo furiosamente la barra que se interponía entre ellos, tirando el vaso donde Tweek acababa de tomar agua y estrellándolo contra el suelo

-Chris...por...por favor-

-¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?-

-...-Tweek intentaba contestar pero los nervios se lo impedían y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

-¡CONTESTA!- exigió el castaño ahora pateando las sillas y muebles cercanos

-no...No lo sé, al principio yo no quería hacerlo...pero, pero una cosa llevo a la otra ngh-

-¿una cosa llevo a la otra? ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con la ira en su voz

-ugh...yo, yo estaba solo y...-

-¿solo?... ¿era porque estabas solo? ¿Me engañabas cada vez que me iba? ¿Con cuántos?-

-¡NO! no te engañaba cada vez que te ibas, ngh...solo...solo te engañe con él-admitió el rubio bajando la mirada, no podía ver al castaño a los ojos

-que solo haya sido con el no significa que seas menos mierda...-soltó Christophe con reproche- creí que me amabas-

-lo hacía, de verdad...ngh-el rubio se calló de inmediato al ver lo que había dicho

-lo hacías...¿entonces ya no?-

-Christophe...-

-¿ya no me amas?...¿desde cuándo?-

-ngh...-

-¿¡SI YA NO ME AMABAS PORQUE PUTAS ACEPTASTE CASARTE CONMIGO!?-

-iba...iba a decírtelo-

-¿cuándo? ¿En la luna de miel? ¡No me salgas con pendejadas!-

-no, yo iba...iba a explicártelo y...ngh pedir que canceláramos la bo...boda-

-!wow, que maravilloso plan el tuyo! ¿Cuándo lo pensaste? ¿Mientras se la chupabas al pendejo aquel?-

-Chris...por...por favor-

-¡POR FAVOR NADA! eres peor que las putas- escupió el francés como si fuera veneno

-...-

Tweek empezó a sollozar sin poder contenerse, le dolían las palabras de Christophe tanto _-o más-_ como los golpes que Thomas le había dado, pero no podía decir nada para justificarse, sabía que todo lo que le estaba pasando lo tenía bien merecido; bajo la cabeza como un niño pequeño al que estaban regañando por sus travesuras

-me das asco...-dijo el castaño- me mentiste, te acostaste con otro no sé cuántas veces y para terminar con el cuadro perfecto...tiene quince años, ja ¿de verdad? ¿Tan caliente estabas que te metiste con un mocoso puberto? eres peor que la escoria-

-yo...ugh yo no quería que esto pasara- dijo sin poder retener las gruesas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-pero paso, y me alegra que haya sido así -dijo con la voz más fría que Tweek había escuchado en su vida- me alegra porque me quito la venda de los ojos, creí conocerte pero me di cuenta de que no es así, eres mentiroso, infiel e hipócrita...una porquería-

-lo...lo siento...perdón...-dijo el rubio entre lagrimas

-nunca...las mierdas como tú no merecen que se les disculpe, eres tan repugnante que me está dando asco verte...me largo de esta maldita casa-

Cuando Tweek alzo la vista vio a Christophe salir de la cocina con dirección a la puerta de la calle, el no quería que se fuera de esa forma; quería que le perdonara y supiera que estaba arrepentido de verdad, que nunca quiso engañarlo de una forma tan brutal, Tweek salió de la cocina tras Christophe lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el dolor en su estómago por las lesiones, al llegar a la puerta sostuvo al castaño del brazo deteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Christophe...po..por favor...escúchame-

-¡SUELTAME!-le grito con furia lanzándolo bruscamente al suelo- no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti, para mi ¡ESTAS MUERTO!-

Salio de la casa azotando la puerta frente a Tweek, el cual al verse solo se quedó en el suelo llorando amargamente, las palabras de Christophe habían sido los clavos finales de su cruz, su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se encontraban completamente desechos

oo00oo

Craig guardaba en su escritorio el cuchillo con el que acababa de cortar la fruta para Stripes, veía al animalito comer tranquilamente mientras él estaba que se moría de los nervios, pensaba que a esas horas posiblemente el francés ya sabía de su relación con Tweek, se preguntaba si el rubio estaba bien en ese momento, deseaba tanto marcarle y salir de la duda, pero aun no era conveniente, tenía que esperar un poco más, miro hacia la ventana y vio que apenas era el atardecer, esperaría hasta casi la noche para hablarle

 _"y estaremos juntos para siempre"_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, vio la imponente figura de su padre adentrarse a su cuarto y después cerrar la puerta tras el

-¿podrías haber tocado?-le recrimino el azabache

-¿dónde estuviste el martes pasado, Craig?-

Pregunto el hombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cuando Craig noto esa mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba en un serio problema, pocas veces había visto a su padre así, sin embargo, el azabache fingió serenidad y opto por descubrir un poco su mentira

-está bien...no fui a clases, me dio flojera y fui a perder el tiempo por allí-

-¿dónde exactamente?-

-los videojuegos...allí estuve-

-¿estás seguro?-

-si...-dijo tragando saliva disimuladamente, no le gustaba nada la dirección de esa _"platica"_

Craig vio a su padre hacer una mueca extraña, como si supiera la respuesta de algo muy obvio; después de eso lo único que supo fue que estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la mandíbula mientras su labio comenzaba a sangrar, no se lo creía...su padre lo había golpeado

-que...demonios-dijo el jovencito mirando a su padre con enojo

-basta de mentir Craig - hablo el pelirrojo con tono amenazante- se de tu desliz con el maricon de Tweek Tweak- dijo mientras le enseñaba las fotos en su teléfono

Los ojos azules de Craig se abrieron como nunca en su vida, ¿cómo demonios era que su padre tenía sus fotos? estaba sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo; ya no pudo mantener su expresión estoica y su rostro se contrajo notoriamente

-no...No-negó el menor en voz baja, no quería creerlo; ¿porqué de todo el maldito pueblo tuvo que enterarse primero su homofóbico padre?

-ya me encargue de ese marica, y ahora tendré que corregirte a ti-

-¿qué?...¡¿qué le hiciste a Tweek?!- grito levantándose del suelo y parándose retadoramente frente a su padre- !si le hiciste algo te juro que...¡-

Su padre lo callo dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen

-¡no me levantes la voz, soy tu padre!- grito el hombre furioso - no volverás a ver a ese bastardo depravado ¡nunca!-

-¿¡Thomas, que sucede!?- la voz de Laura se dejó oír del otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba insistentemente- ¡ábreme!-

-...-Craig se encontraba en el suelo con las manos en el vientre, mientras miraba con ira a su padre, no importaba que fuerte fuera él, su padre lo era el doble

-te iras a la escuela militarizada- sonó como una orden cuando Thomas lo dijo- ningún hijo mío será un desviado sexual-

-no iré a ninguna puta escuela-contesto el joven secamente

-no te estoy preguntando muchacho estúpido, tienes prohibido salir de esta habitación hasta que vengan a recogerte los de la escuela-

-¿¡Thomas que está pasando?! - siguió insistiendo Laura tras la puerta

-¡te odio!-

Grito Craig a su padre de una forma bastante creíble, el pelirrojo dio un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza de Craig dejándolo rápidamente inconsciente, ya no soportaría más rebeldía de parte de su hijo, abrió la puerta dejando ver a su esposa e hija, las cuales, después de ver a Craig tirado en el piso y a Thomas con una expresión peligrosa se quedaron calladas con cara de miedo

-Craig no saldrá de esta habitación hasta que los de la escuela militarizada vengan por el -dijo el hombre a su esposa- quítale el teléfono, tiene prohibido hablar con alguien que no seamos nosotros-

-Thomas...-dijo con miedo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su hijo y revisaba el golpe

-lo estoy corrigiendo Laura, la familia Tucker no cría maricones-

El hombre salió de la habitación sin decir más, Ruby se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como hipnotizada a su madre llorar por su hermano, estaba asustada, y mucho

oo00oo

Tweek se hallaba tirado en el suelo del pasillo principal, justamente donde Christophe lo había lanzado antes de marcharse; hacia un rato que había dejo de llorar y solo se encontraba escuchando el silencio, nunca había oído tanto silencio en su vida _-era casi como una tumba-_ utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse y se quejo poco al sentir el dolor en su estómago, levanto un poco su camisa para ver su abdomen y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de hematomas

 _"¡por dios Tweek! ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fueron otra vez esos chicos malos?"_

-no esta vez...mamá- sonrió tristemente al recordar la voz de su madre y camino hasta detenerse fuera de la cocina

 _"toma una taza de café hijo, no hay nada mejor para solucionar los problemas que una taza de café"_

-ngh...ahora no papá...quiero descansar-

Subió lentamente por las escaleras y camino por el pasillo tambaleándose por las paredes, sintió como un hilillo de sangre empezó a escurrir por su boca y se lo limpio con la manga de la camisa, al pasar por la recamara principal la cerro y se fue hasta su antigua habitación, entro al baño y busco en su gabinete un frasco de somníferos para poder conciliar el sueño, cuando cerro el gabinete y su imagen se reflejó en el espejo se dio lastima de sí mismo; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello lucia desastroso y su expresión era lamentable

-hoy no es mi mejor día-

Tomo el frasco y salió del baño para ir a su cama y recostarse, cuando sintió las sabanas rozar su piel no pudo evitar recordar las caricias de Craig, la enorme felicidad que le causaba tenerlo cerca

-te amo...ngh tanto...tal vez un día pueda tomarte de la mano sin sentir temor o culpa...pero ahora no puedo-

Miro el anillo que tenía en la mano y se lo quito dejándolo en la mesita de al lado

-lo siento tanto Christophe…-

Se tomó las pastillas y comenzó a caer en el mundo de los sueños

 _"descansa hijo"_

Le dijeron sus padres al pie de la puerta, mientras le sonreían al desearle buenas noches como cuando era un niño

 _"mañana será un día mejor"_

oo00oo

El ocaso estaba cayendo, Christophe se encontraba observándolo en Stark Pond`s las tonalidades naranjas y luego violetas que se reflejaban en el lago; lo estaban empezando a relajar, después de que salió de casa de Tweek había pasado mucho rato caminando sin rumbo alguno, su cabeza aún era un lio y su corazón no había dejado de dolerle

-desearía tanto no poder amarte -dijo para sí mismo- nunca haberte conocido y no tener ahora esta maldita sensación de estar muriendo-

El frio de la noche empezó a golpearlo y lo hizo estremecerse, sin embargo ese era el menor de sus problemas

-¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Gregory? -pensó con amargura- me gustaría haber sido más como tú y haber aceptado que otro se llevara lo que creía que me pertenecía, pero tal vez nunca fue así...tal vez su destino era estar al lado de otro, pero yo soy egoísta...siempre lo seré, siempre lo querré para mí-

La oscuridad de la noche lo cubrió todo y el manto celestial se llenó de estrellas, Christophe se quedó perdido observándolas, atrapado en la inmensidad

oo00oo

Gregory llevaba casi cinco minutos tocando insistentemente la puerta y nadie respondía, lo cual se le hacía bastante raro considerando que _Ze mole_ le había dicho que estarían en casa, recordó entonces que Tweek guardaba una llave de repuesto bajo el tapete de la entrada

 _"lo siento por esto, pero entrare"_

Cuando logro entrar noto el silencio sepulcral de la casa y le dio un escalofrió, encendió las luces y cuando llego a la cocina vio una escena que no le gusto para nada, varias sillas parecían pateadas y había un vaso estrellado

 _"que rayos paso aquí"_

Salió de la cocina y fue escaleras arriba, la habitación principal estaba cerrada; pero al fondo del pasillo pudo ver la puerta de la antigua habitación de Tweek semi abierta, casi guiado por instinto fue hasta allí y encendió la luz de inmediato, viendo a Tweek dormir tranquilamente sobre la cama; Gregory suspiro con alivio y se acercó hasta la cama para ver al chico, sonriendo con ternura

-¿Tweeky?-

Lo observo unos segundos y noto lo relajado que se veía, nunca lo había visto tan calmado en su vida, se acercó un poco más y vio algo en su mano, eran sus somníferos; y ya no había ni uno solo.

* * *

¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿cual es su predicción para el final? ya no tengo nada mas que decir así que nos leemos en el gran final

Sayonara!


	22. Amar a muerte

Hola a todas y todos los lectores que estuvieron siguiendo esta historia desde sus inicios, ya nos encontramos en el capitulo final y antes de darles el ultimo capitulo final quería agradecerles por estar conmigo a lo largo de esta historia, la cual nació en una noche de insomnio; disfrute mucho escribiendo capitulo tras capitulo, quitando cosas y añadiendo otras (por ejemplo, Craig iba a tener 12 años originalmente o Thomas no iba participar mucho como "villano") en fin...el resultado ya lo conocen ustedes, hoy solo les traigo la conclusión final; quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a

 **Mermeladacontostadas**

 **AkiraLara**

 **MB elmundodecolores**

 **Shii06 sunday801**

 **Segen Rott**

 **MariGabi**

y otras personas mas que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme, gracias; de sus comentarios saque varias ideas para continuar (cofcofsexoenLaBarracofcof) a las personitas que me dieron Follow y Favorite también les mando un gracias grandote :D sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo final y el típico mensajito de...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Amar a muerte**

Christophe no había tenido una noción exacta del tiempo, apenas empezaba despertar de un extraño letargo y se sentía aturdido ¿qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? con sus ojos miro a su alredor, estaba de pie vestido con un traje negro muy formal; Gregory se encontraba a su lado de igual forma pero llevaba unos lentes negros, cubriendo el azul de sus ojos; estaban rodeados de pocas personas, Chiara y Ross se encontraban allí, al igual que otros vecinos conocidos

" _¿Por qué parecen tan deprimidos?"_

El francés miro más a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de las cruces que había alrededor, el pasto verde sobre las lapidas y el olor a muerte del lugar; se dio cuenta entonces del lugar donde estaba, era un maldito cementerio, los odiaba ¿cómo demonios había llegado allí? miro al frente y vio los hermosos lirios adornar el féretro ¿alguien había muerto?

 _"¿que estoy haciendo aquí?"_

La boca del sacerdote se movía pero las palabras parecían lejanas, apenas si escuchaba los salmos que decía el hombre; pero podía reconocerlos todos, efectivamente, eran los que se daban en un funeral, su vista se fijó en las lapidas más cercanas y reconoció los nombres grabadas en ellas

 _"Richard Tweak"_

 _"Marie Tweak"_

Los padres de Tweek...Tweek, su pequeño Tweek, _petit,_ siempre frágil y nervioso Tweek; él se había jurado cuidarlo y protegerlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, su pecho dolía al recordar esa promesa y su cerebro le envió la respuesta inmediata, no lo hizo, Tweek lo traiciono y él lo dejo deseándole la muerte; no es que deseara de verdad ver muerto al rubio, solo estaba muy molesto y decepcionado en esos momentos ¿qué paso después? recordaba ver las estrellas y empezar a caminar , regresar a casa de los Tweak y ver luces rojas y azules fuera del lugar, después vio a Gregory con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas

 _"Tweek está muerto"_

Ahora lo recordaba todo, su cerebro por fin podía procesar esas palabras; miro de nuevo el ataúd y sus labios se abrieron temblorosos, quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, a cambio de eso las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro, lagrimas que no habían salido en muchos años

 _"estas maldito, vivirás tu vida en la desgracia y cuando sientas que eres feliz, todo se derrumbara ante tus ojos trayéndote miseria, desolación y lloraras hasta que tus ojos se sequen"_

¿Era eso a lo que se refería la bruja de su madre? ¿Ya había pasado? por fin lo hizo, eso que él tanto quiso negarse a creer era una realidad, de verdad estaba maldito; sus rodillas temblaron sin poder sostener su peso y casi cae de no ser porque Gregory lo sostuvo

-Chris...cálmate-

El castaño volteo la mirada hasta su amigo y aunque no pudo ver sus ojos, supo que debajo de los cristales negros los ojos de Gregory estaban llenos de dolor y tan muertos como los suyos, lo supo al escuchar su voz tan quebrada y hueca, ambos dirigieron su vista al frente y vieron como el ataúd empezaba a ser tragado por la tierra, siendo sumido en la obscuridad y llevándose lo último que quedaba del chico que tanto amaron, el sentimiento era igual de doloroso por ambas partes; ambos sabían lo que habían perdido

oo00oo

Craig se encontraba recostado en su cama, viendo perdidamente el techo de su habitación; a su alrededor todo era un desorden, el suelo estaba lleno de cosas rotas _-sus cosas, que el mismo había destrozado en sus arranques de ira-_ la jaula de Stripes estaba vacía, al parecer su fiel mascota se había asustado de él y había huido _-lo más probable es que estuviera en el cuarto de Ruby-_ y había comida apilada en la puerta que su madre le había dejado pero él se negaba a comer, después de romper cosas, llorar de coraje y odiar a su padre no tenía muchos ánimos para nada

 _"solo quería saber de Tweek"_

Su maldito padre había cumplido su promesa de separarlo de Tweek y lo había confinado en su propia habitación, llevaba ya un par de días sin salir de su recamara, sin su teléfono ni con algún otro medio para comunicarse, pero eso no era lo peor para él, lo peor era no saber que le había hecho o dicho su - _bastardo-_ padre a Tweek, además estaba el asunto de Christophe, posiblemente Tweek había pasado un muy mal rato con su padre y el francés; Craig vio entonces lo malo de sus acciones, su impaciencia y lo pendejo que había sido

 _"perdón, perdón mi amor...yo solo quería estar contigo"_

El sonido de su puerta abrirse lo alerto, viendo a su madre en la entrada con _-otra-_ bandeja de comida, la mujer miro la otra comida y suspiro con tristeza; apartando el desorden de su paso y sentándose junto a su hijo, el cual ni siquiera la miraba

-Craig...por favor come algo, te vez muy débil-hablo la mujer con su tono maternal

-...-

Craig no contesto, siguió ignorándola como en los días anteriores; no es que odiara a su madre, era que simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella _-ni con nadie que no fuera Tweek_ \- siguió viendo hacia el techo con indiferencia, sintió como su madre tomaba su mano y empezaba a sollozar

-Craig...eres mi hijo y me duele verte así, sé que estas sufriendo y eso me parte el corazón...porque te amo y me preocupas, tu padre también te ama y hace todo esto porque cree que te esta protegiendo-

Craig siguió guardando silencio, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de forma molesta cuando Laura menciono a Thomas; Laura se dio cuenta de esto y suspiro bajando la mirada, trago saliva antes de seguir hablando

-hijo...tu padre me prohibió decirte esto, pero creo que debes de saberlo...porque sé que era importante para ti...es sobre Tweek-

Por primera vez en días la mujer vio a su hijo ponerle atención, se aclaró la garganta y busco las palabras más suaves para darle a su hijo una noticia que posiblemente lo destrozaría, pero confiaba en que era fuerte y podría superarlo

-Tweek...-hablo la rubia- Tweek está muerto...-

Los ojos de Craig se abrieron impactados, su espalda fue recorrida por un frio horrible y se levantó de la cama quedando sentado en ella, su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo que su madre acababa de decirle, tenía que ser una mentira, una muy mala mentira

-lo siento tanto mi amor-

La mujer lo abrazo sinceramente y Craig supo que no mentía, ¿era verdad? ¿Tweek estaba muerto? ¿su Tweek? un dolor insoportable le invadió el pecho y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, cayendo amargamente de sus ojos; de pronto un pensamiento horrible paso por su cabeza

-fue él?-

Laura miro a su hijo tratando de descifrar su pregunta, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando

-no...no, tu padre no le hizo nada...al perecer...se suicido tomando pastillas-

El pecho de Craig dolió con fuerza, Tweek se había suicidado y posiblemente fue su culpa; le había fallado al no estar junto a él, se sentía como una escoria miserable y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño

-déjame solo- le dijo a la mujer apartándose de ella

-cariño- la mujer lo miro con preocupación

-¡déjame solo! -le grito el pelinegro-¡VETE! ¡LARGATE!-

La mujer sollozo un poco y se levantó de la cama para ir a la salida, sabía que lo mejor era dejar a su hijo solo y que afrontara su duelo, antes de cerrar la puerta se le partió el corazón al verlo llorar devastado y unas lágrimas corrieron también por sus mejillas, le dolía ver a su hijo así pero sabía que lo mejor fue haberle dicho algo tan importante y grave, solo esperaba que el tiempo le ayudara a sanar la herida

oo00oo

Gregory se encontraba en la sala del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, sentado en el gran sillón y bebiendo una copa de Whiskey mientras tenía varios papeles en las manos, dio un trago a su bebida y encendió un cigarrillo, él casi nunca fumaba, solo cuando algo lo inquietaba de sobremanera

 _ **"Tweek Tweak**_

 _ **25 años**_

 _ **Suicidio**_

 _ **Detalles del deceso:**_

 _ **La causa principal del deceso fue suicidio por sobredosis con somníferos, sin embargo al momento en que la víctima fue revisada durante la autopsia de ley; se encontraron en el cadáver varios signos de violencia, como hematomas en el estómago y restos de sangre en su boca y nariz, después de un examen más minucioso se confirmó que el hoy occiso, horas antes del suicidio fue víctima de una fuerte agresión física que le ocasiono varias hemorragias internas y el daño de varios órganos"**_

Gregory dejo de leer y se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de incertidumbre, aun se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado realmente esa tarde que Tweek decidió quitarse la vida, saco unas fotografías de otro sobre más pequeño y las vio con dolor

" _¿qué hiciste Tweeky?"_

Pensó mientras veía las imágenes de Tweek durmiendo en los brazos de ese chico al que reconocía como Craig Tucker, no importaba cuantas veces las viera, aun no podía creerlo; había encontrado esas fotos en la cocina de Tweek y se las guardo para sí mismo antes de que alguien más las viera

" _¿qué hiciste Christophe?"_

Para el inglés era obvio que _Ze mole_ se había enterado de la infidelidad de Tweek y habían discutido por eso; llevando al rubio al suicidio, pero se negaba a creer que Christophe le había dado una paliza tan brutal a Tweek, por mucho mal carácter que tuviera el castaño nunca le pondría una mano encima a Tweek... de pronto vio la figura del francés en la puerta y se apresuró en guardar las fotos y los papeles de la autopsia

-¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el rubio tratando de sonar neutral

-muerto...-contesto el castaño sentándose junto a él, con la mirada perdida en la nada

Gregory no pudo evitar sentirse peor con esa respuesta, llevaba días viendo a Christophe como un zombie, en un lamentable estado de shock y depresión; él era posiblemente el más dañado de todos

-mañana...-hablo el inglés- regresaremos a Londres, no creo que sea bueno para ti el seguir aquí-

-no importa a donde vaya -contesto el castaño- estaré maldito en cualquier lugar-

-no digas eso-

-es verdad, cuando ella estaba a punto de morir me lo dijo; que estaba condenado y que mi destino era ser miserable...en ese momento me dio miedo de que esas palabras pudieran volverse realidad-

-Chris...-

-yo la mate...ella me dijo _"hazlo, solo hazlo"_ y la desconecte de las maquinas que le permitían respirar, en ese momento no quise darle importancia y me dije a mi mismo que solo era una más en la lista de muertes de _Ze mole_...pero no fue _Ze mole_ quien lo hizo, fui solo yo, Christophe, el niño que siempre temió a esa mujer y la empezó a odiar cuando me di cuenta de que nunca me quiso, me hirió profundamente-

-...-

-cuando me entere de que Tweek había dejado de amarme volví a sentirme herido, le dije cosas horribles y le desee la muerte; pero no pensé que mi deseo se hiciera realidad tan pronto y se quitara la vida -el castaño empezó a llorar otra vez- nunca poder verle de nuevo y siento que es mi culpa, tu...tú pudiste haberle cuidado mejor-

-¿lo...golpeaste?- pregunto el rubio tratando de obtener una respuesta que calmara su inquietud

-no...Pero le dije cosas muy hirientes-

Christophe comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Gregory lo miro con compasión, su amigo había sido víctima de un destino muy cruel; le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consolación como a un niño pequeño

-ve a descansar, mañana tendremos un viaje muy largo-

El castaño obedeció mansamente y salió de la sala rumbo a su recamara, cuando Gregory volvió a quedarse solo saco las fotografías y los papeles de la autopsia, lo pensó unos minutos y después los tiro al cesto de la basura

 _"el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado"_

Derramo el Whiskey sobre los papeles y después encendió un fosforo, tirándolo en el cesto también y quemando las fotos junto a los papeles

 _"no sé qué hiciste para que te dieran semejante golpiza Tweeky y tampoco se quien lo hizo; pero espero que entiendas porque no quiero indagar más en el tema...es para proteger a Christophe, no quiero que se llene la cabeza con ideas vengativas y termine de auto destruirse; estoy seguro que tú lo entenderías, y en cuanto a mí...tampoco quiero saber de las cosas malas que hiciste, prefiero recordarte por siempre como el inocente chico al que conocí un bello atardecer"_

Gregory vio las fotografías consumirse hasta las cenizas y después de que se terminó el pequeño incendio apago las luces de la sala y se fue a descansar, le esperaba un largo día tenía que ser fuerte, por el resto de su vida...

oo00oo

La obscuridad albergaba la habitación de Craig, el chico se encontraba sentado en medio de su cuarto; entre el desastre de cosas que representaba su vida, había terminado de llorar y se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos; la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y el aire lo asfixiaba cuando entraba por su nariz, odiaba tanto esa sensación

 _"la sensación de estar vivo"_

Empezó a buscar entre todas las cosas del suelo un objeto en especial, le tomo un momento encontrarlo entre la ropa, libros, y demás cosas que había tirado al suelo, cuando encontró la cajetilla de cigarros saco uno para encenderlo con los cerillos que estaban a unos pasos de él, se levantó del suelo y fue hasta su baño, encendiendo la luz y cegándose un momento con el resplandor, cuando se adaptó al brillo abrió la llave y comenzó a llenar la tina entonces vio su reflejo en el espejo

 _"qué asco"_

Se quitó la sudadera azul que llevaba puesta y envolvió su puño en ella, golpeando el espejo y rompiéndolo con sumo cuidado, lo menos que quería era que alguien lo escuchara e interrumpiera su baño, se quitó el resto de la ropa hasta quedar solo en boxers y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, dejando que el humo llegara hasta sus pulmones; tomo un vidrio del recién roto espejo y lo puso sobre su muñeca

 _"los cortes verticales son más efectivos que los horizontales"_

Hizo los cortes desde su antebrazo hasta las muñecas, remarcando bien sobre las venas; después solo se metió a la tina a esperar su muerte, sonrió como no lo había hecho en días y pensó que de cualquier forma se había salido con la suya, miro el agua teñirse de rojo poco a poco, la movilidad de sus manos también estaba perdiéndose y el humo empezaba a llenar el pequeño baño

 _"pronto...te alcanzare muy pronto"_

Después de unos minutos empezó a sentirse muy mareado y sus parpados no podían mantenerse abiertos por mucho tiempo, el mismo no hacía nada para mantenerse lucido, cediendo con mucho gusto a la sombra de la muerte, en su mente se reproducía el primer recuerdo que tuvo de Tweek, al inicio del verano, cuando tomo las ordenes de Token y el escandaloso de Clyde, anotando en su pequeña libreta, mordiendo ligeramente sus rosados labios y después volteando a verlo a él con sus hermosos ojos verdes

 _"¿y para ti?"_

 _"quiero una eternidad a tu lado..."_

oo00oo

 _-eres muy necio-le dijo Tweek que se encontraba frente a él_

 _-un día te dije que te demostraría cuanto te amaba...-le contesto el pelinegro_

 _-y yo te dije que no tenías que demostrarme nada-_

 _-también dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos en esa vida, bueno, yo no iba a vivir si no era contigo-_

 _-ngh...-_

 _-¿podemos estar juntos ahora?-_

 _-¿no te rendirás aquí tampoco, verdad?-_

 _-no...nunca lo haría, ni vivo ni muerto, ni en el cielo o el infierno, mi sentimiento es siempre el mismo...te amo mas de lo que imaginas-_

 _Tweek sonrió de forma genuina para alegría de Craig, el rubio extendió su mano y Craig la tomo sin dudarlo ni un segundo; se sentía enormemente feliz en ese momento_

 _-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto el menor_

 _-quiero presentarte a mis padres- sonrió el rubio - ¿te incomoda?-_

 _-no...Estoy encantado con la idea- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la manos de Tweek y caminaba a su lado envuelto de una embriagante paz, siguieron caminando hasta desaparecer en la luz._

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, que les pareció ? fue mi primer fanfic largo y fue un logro terminarlo; y si, el final fue algo "trágico" per como el titulo es "Amar a **muerte** " era algo obvio, no? y ahora? pues a escribir mas historias! nos leemos luego y gracias.

Sayonara!


End file.
